Prom Week
by lealbee
Summary: Just how would Beca ask Chloe out to prom if they weren't even friends?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I can't honestly say this is the first time I've written Fanfiction but this is my first story with Beca/Chloe as a couple. And it's not much but I hope you guys would enjoy this. This is not beta-read so if you guys saw any mistakes, just tell me and I'll fix it right away.

I, in no means, own Pitch Perfect and its talented cast.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Beca: A long week**

* * *

I was about to place my headphones on when I felt a tap on my right shoulder. I turned my head around and saw a grinning Jesse setting his blanket down beside me.

"Hey," he greeted while handling me his trademark juice pouch. I accepted it with a smile and gave a greeting of my own. I tore open the pouch up and drank from it. I hummed in approval as soon as the sweet taste of the orange juice hit my tongue.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I was again about to work on my mixes when Jesse spoke up.

"Prom is a week away," he said while looking at me expectantly.

When I shrugged at him nonchalantly, he gave me an incredulous look.

"What?"

He shook his head at me and I felt my annoyance building up. Well, what did he expect me to say? Prom was just another school event where college students talk with friends while getting lost to the beat of the music with their dates. To which, these types of events are the ones I usually stray away from.

Five minutes have passed and we were staring down at each other. Jesse gave me another pointed look to which I huff in response. What was his problem?

"Are you seriously contemplating on missing prom?" he asked me, his tone full of disbelief.

Once again, I shrugged.

"It's not like I have a date anyway, plus I could always use the time to make more of my mixes." I tore my attention away from him and looked around the quad.

Students passing here and there; but I could tell there was something different today.

Huh, why does it look like the school is buzzing from excitement?

"It's prom week," I heard Jesse say from beside me, no doubt answering my unspoken question. That guy can read me well. It sort of creeps me out sometimes. I glanced at him briefly before scanning the crowd once more.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red hair and I suddenly became aware of the giddiness that was slowly consuming my body. And only one person could make me feel this way—Chloe Beale.

Sure enough, there she was in all her glory sitting on one of the benches, her circle of friends flocking around her. I saw the Australian blonde's lips move rather fast and they all laughed at whatever joke she said.

I'm well aware that smiles could make a person look beautiful. But whenever I see Chloe smile, I don't think the term beautiful would give her blinding smile any justice. The way her cerulean eyes would light up, the way her skin would crinkle at the sides and the sound of her angelic laugh would be enough to melt these stone hard walls I built around my heart.

I was brought back from my daydream when I felt a slight pain on my side. It seemed pretty boy here jabbed me rather hard to get my attention.

"What?" I looked at him curiously and he sighed.

"I was calling you for like five minutes!" he stated as he flailed his arms around exasperatedly. Again, he shook his head before saying, "What has gotten you so distracted that it took a painful jab at your side to get you to listen to me?"

My eyes instinctively flickered towards Chloe's laughing figure. When my gaze returned to Jesse, he had a goofy and knowing smirk on his lips. I shot him a look. Daring him to tease me. And instead of the desired effect that I wanted, his smirk became a full blown grin.

"You like her."

He stated rather than questioned.

"What? No!" I stuttered out defensively.

"Yeah right!" he shot back.

I stared at him. Long and hard. Trying to decipher whether that silly grin of his was a good sign or not. A few seconds have passed, and still no change in expression. I was expecting disgust or resentment or whatnot. But all Jesse gave me was this teasing look in his eyes.

Maybe if I'll continue staring at him, he'd drop this? Yes, that's right. I'll just stare at him blankly and maybe he—

"Oh I know. Why don't you ask her out to prom?"

I almost choked on my own saliva. Was he actually being serious right now? As if he read my mind, he nodded firmly and said, "Of course I'm being serious Becs. Why won't I be?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you being serious comes once in a blue moon?" I replied sarcastically.

He loudly laughed at that, causing some of the students in earshot from us to glance at our direction. It seemed he won't be stopping anytime soon so I smacked him hard to get him to shut up. The last thing I needed was more attention.

"Hey guys, what are we laughing about?" questioned a familiar voice. The figure plopped down at my left side.

Jesse, with his occasional giggles, answered with a pat on my back, "Oh the usual, Stace. Just making fun of good ol' Beca here."

"Joy," I muttered as both Stacie and Jessie doubled over in their laughter. Really, I have no idea what's so funny. Soon enough though, I found myself joining in on their laugher. My laughing died abruptly however as soon as Stacie's words registered on my brain.

"What?" I faced her, bewildered. By this point, Jesse sobered up.

"I said," Stacie began while shooting a quick glance across the quad, "Chloe Beale is staring at you."

Jesse whistled. "Stacie's right Becs. The Chloe Beale is staring at you."

I scoffed. That would be ridiculous. Why would _she_ be staring at me? They have to be playing tri—

But as I shifted my gaze at her direction, I came into direct contact with hers. She broke contact quickly though.

"You should totally ask her out," Jesse suggested for the second time. I was about to retort when Stacie piped in.

"I'm with movie boy here Becs. You should totally ask her out to prom."

I barked out a laugh. I have no doubt I gained some weird looks but I could care less at the moment. "Are you guys being serious?" I gasped in between laughs.

Stacie and Jesse stared at me as if I have gone crazy. Crazy? Me? When they were the ones who suggested asking Chloe _freaking_ Beale out to prom?

"Don't look at me like that! I mean, c'mon guys! Now why would I do that? We haven't even exchanged more than three words to each other!" I reasoned out. I took a drink from my juice. All the laughing made my throat dry.

"Oh, you mean, you haven't exchanged words other than the standard I love you's?" Stacie teasingly remarked with a smirk. But her expression immediately morphed into one of horror when I sprayed her with orange juice. "Beca! Gross!" she exclaimed whilst hastily looking for a tissue.

"Hey don't blame me! You did that to your own self!" I quickly dodged out of the way when she tried to slap me on the head. Hey, I tell you, that girl can slap.

I glanced back up towards Chloe's way and I noticed that she had an amused smile plastered on her pretty face while looking at our direction. Her friends seem to stop what they're doing as well when they noticed that Chloe's attention was somewhere else. I saw the uptight blonde stifle a laugh when her gaze landed on Stacie.

"Oh my god! Beca that was priceless!" Jesse said as he guffawed at Stacie's irked face. I snorted as well, earning a good hard smack from my brunette friend.

Stacie harrumphed at us but I could see the corner of her mouth twitch. I shrugged coolly and grinned. She playfully rolled her eyes at Jesse and me.

"Whatever. But seriously though Beca, why don't you just ask her out?" she asked with a genuinely curious look. I exhaled harshly.

"Geez Stace, I don't know. Maybe because I'd acquire a bruised dignity? Or maybe I'd possibly die from shame if she rejects me? Besides, I don't even know if she likes girls that way. And like I've told you, we don't talk to each other. Heck, she probably doesn't even know my name! What's the point of asking out a girl who doesn't even know you exist?"

"But you do exist in her world," Jesse said and I faced him. "She notices you Becs. I mean, who wouldn't? You're the campus' resident DJ and a great musician at that. And don't get me started on your singing."

"Okay first of all, it's only you guys who know I play some instruments. And what makes you think I sing anyway?" I asked Jesse. My curiosity peeking in.

"Jesse, you perv!" Stacie shouted.

Jesse's eyes went impossibly big and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He resembled a gold fish with his mouth constantly opening then closing.

"You listen to Beca sing in her showers, don't you?!" she screeched. Stacie's words caused Jesse's face to turn as red as a tomato.

"I do not!" he squeaked.

"As if I'd believe you," Stacie retorted and said to me, "If I were you Becs, I'd keep my guards up."

I chuckled at her words. And before we knew it, we found ourselves in the fits of laughter.

A few minutes had passed by before Stacie exclaimed, "Alright Jesse! Mission get-Beca-to-ask-Chloe-out-to-the-dance begins!"

Jesse grinned and gave Stacie a high five before hurriedly going to our classroom as the bell rang. I chased after them as I yelled, "I never said I would go!"

Ugh, this is going to be a long week.

* * *

So, how was it? Thanks for reading, by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the amazing response and I'm sorry if I can't reply to them. There's this 24-hour rule thingy that stops me from doing so.

Well, I've been told by Duck that college doesn't have any proms. I'm so sorry about that. I wasn't aware of that fact so just tell me guys if I should delete or change the storyline. But to be honest, I kinda like it. Haha :D Okay sorry about this long message. Really, thank you for the awesome response. And a heads up, the pairing is Beca/Chloe so if you're disturbed with the idea of girl on girl relationships, I think it's probably best if you don't read on.

Ah yeah, I've decided to have Chloe and Aubrey be on the same grade as the rest so I'm sorry if that disappoints you. And Beca, well, she might slightly be out of character since this would be light and hopefully fluffy.

Now. Here's the next chapter and I hope you guys will like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Beca: Oh no**

* * *

After possibly sprinting down the school yard, I found myself sitting at the back of the classroom with Jesse and Stacie sitting two and three rows in front of me, respectively. The teacher was running late once again and I opted to listen to my mixes before she arrives.

I got so lost with the beats that I didn't even get to notice someone sitting beside me. So when I turned to my left, my steely dark blue eyes came in contact with bright and twinkling ocean orbs.

My heart skipped a beat.

Right there. Sitting beside me and looking straight at me was none other than Chloe Beale, flashing me her radiant and perfect smile.

I gulped inaudibly as I heard my own heart thud rather fast and loud. I prayed to the heavens she won't be able to hear it amidst the noise in the room.

"Hi," she chirpily said with an enthusiastic wave. She was acting really cute right now. But why was she sitting on the desk beside me, of all places?

I offered an awkward smile back before focusing my attention away from her and getting back to listening. Before I got the opportunity to do so though, I felt my headphones being slipped out of my ears.

Normally, I'd get angry at whoever had the nerve to do that but when I faced my intruder; my harsh words got stuck on my throat. For the third time today, I found myself in contact with Chloe's eyes.

"Hey, what are you listening to?" she asked but didn't wait for my reply. Instead, she placed my gigantic headphones on and immediately started to bob her head to whatever beat was currently playing. "This is really good!" she shouted causing all heads in the room to turn our way.

I quickly became flustered at the unwanted attention and I slid back into my seat while Chloe was apparently oblivious to the world. At any other time, I would have been smiling like an idiot upon knowing she enjoyed the music I mashed up but right now, I just want the floor to swallow me whole.

I saw both Jesse and Stacie grinning madly at me and I groaned. I know that look anywhere and it's clear they'll be having a blast with teasing me later. I half-heartedly glared at them and they simultaneously stuck their tongue out at me. It was scary at times at how synchronized with their actions they could be.

My attention was brought back to Chloe when I heard her voice say, "That was a great song! Do you know where I can get a copy of it for myself?"

She handed me back my headphones before looking at me with wide, hopeful eyes.

Great. Just how do I reply to that?

"Uh—"

Thankfully, the teacher rushed in the room and placed her belongings on the desk.

"Sorry I was late class. Shutting back our eyes can be very tempting early in the morning," Miss Deane said with a smirk. I couldn't help but chuckle. She was one of the few teachers I genuinely like here in Barden.

Halfway through the discussion, I felt something bump into my forehead. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as to what the hell was that. I looked up and saw Jesse glaring my way. What did I do now? I saw him roll his eyes then pointing downwards. My confusion doubled and it must have shown on my face since Jesse exaggeratingly face-palmed himself. It was my turn to roll my eyes at him.

"Look down," he mouthed.

Giving him one more look of confusion, I obliged and understood what he meant. There on the floor was a single piece of crumpled paper. I debated whether I should pick it up or not. The content written in it might not be good for my sanity.

Apparently, I must have taken too long with my decision since I felt another object hit my forehead. I glared at an equally glaring Jesse.

"Just pick it up! It won't kill you," he mouthed, exasperated by my anxious look.

With a shrug, I picked the paper up. I looked around and found Chloe concentrating hard on whatever Miss Deane was saying. God, why is she so beautiful? I was so immersed by Chloe's beauty that Jesse felt the need to throw an eraser at me.

"Ouch!" I hissed at him. Wrong move though, since I found myself as the middle of attention, again.

Just my luck.

"Beca dear, are you alright?" Miss Deane, ever the sweetheart, asked me with concern.

I quickly shook my head to ease her worries. Although, the force of my actions left me a bit dizzy. "Uh no. An eraser just hit me. I mean, uh—" I could feel my face burning up from embarrassment, "—nothing. There's really nothing to worry about, miss."

She laughed at my silliness. I even managed to elicit some snickers from my classmates. But I guess it was worth it since I heard a delighted chuckle from my left. It made my heart flutter and my body tingle with warmth. Chloe's laugh officially became my kryptonite.

When I turned to look at her, she gave me a beaming smile as her eyes were swirling with mirth.

I laughed awkwardly at her before clearing my throat. The lecture resumed a few moments ago but I was too busy sending a smirking Jesse the death glare of the century to even notice.

"Sorry," he started. But I knew better. With that amused smirk of his, he was far from being sorry. "I ran out of paper," he explained with a shrug. I am going to murder him in his sleep later.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Read it already!" he commanded while gesturing wildly at me to hurry up. Geez, could this guy be any more impatient?

_I can see your toner through your jeans_—it read.

My… what?

I looked up at him completely baffled with his words. He sighed before throwing another piece of crumpled paper at me. Wait, paper?

"I thought you said you ran out of paper!" I whisper-yelled at him to which he grinned back in response. "I hate you," I mouthed then received a shrug from him. Damn this guy.

_It means a boner, a musical boner. Since you know, Chloe and you are both into music and stuff_—it stated.

I wrote my response which said: _You clearly made that word up, _and threw the paper back at him.

His response was instantaneous. _Oh that word totes exist. But anyway, don't try to change the subject._

Totes? Who in the world—

You know what, forget it. Since it's Jesse we're talking about here. I should have known by now he's totally… unpredictable. Both in vocabulary and actions.

He threw me another one. This time it said: _Just ask her out to prom already! Her eyes are practically begging you to do so!_

Before I could respond though, I felt someone slip something on my hand. When I glanced at it, I instantly knew who sent it to me. Written on it, in her elegant handwriting was: "_What are you doing?" _with a smiling emoticon at the end.

Choosing to ignore Jesse, I wrote her a reply: _Nothing much. Why aren't you listening?_

I discreetly slid it back to her. Her reply came a minute after. Not like I was counting or anything.

_I could say the same to you ;)_

I looked to my left and saw her _actually_ giving me a wink. A playful smile graced her lips.

Instantly, I blushed. I swiftly turned away from her, hoping she didn't catch that. Stupid betraying body of mine.

A paper hit me once more. This time, it was from Jesse.

_Your toner is showing Becs!_

_That's my dick!_—I wrote and threw it right back at him, hitting him in between his nose since he turned towards me at that exact moment.

Jesse barked out a laugh, effectively cutting Miss Deane's sentence midway.

"Mister Swanson? Would you be so gracious to share whatever is funny to the whole class?"

Jesse at least had the decency to look sheepish. I snorted as Jesse meekly apologized. He shot me a look and I grinned at him, feeling rather triumphant. Evil, I know.

Eventually, class came to an end and my classmates hurriedly made their way out right after the teacher dismissed us all.

I was gathering my belongings when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I glanced up and was greeted by a beaming Chloe.

"Hey!" she greeted.

"Uh… Hi?"

"I'm Chloe Beale by the way," she said while offering her hand. I hesitantly took it and shook our hands. I barely contained my shocked expression when I felt a thrilling sensation run down my spine from the contact.

When she introduced herself, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course I knew her name. Who wouldn't? She smiled at me and I returned it. Though my smile was a bit duller and smaller compared to hers. She was looking at me as if waiting for something and I stared back, wondering what in the world could she possibly want.

She playfully rolled her eyes at me upon realizing I had no clue what she wanted. "You're supposed to say your name silly."

I mentally groaned. Geez Beca, could you be any dumber? "Right. My name! Uh, it's uh Beca. That's right, Beca Mitchell."

She giggled at me. Like really giggled. And I'd be damned if I didn't find it adorable.

"You sound like you're not even sure," she said, clearly amused with me.

It was then that I noticed our still entwined hands. I gently let hers go and found myself missing her warmth. _What is wrong with me?_

I gave her a shrug and started heading out for the door, Chloe following close behind. It seemed like we were the only ones left but then I saw Jesse and Stacie waiting up for me outside with Chloe's blonde friend.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey Becs," Jesse and Stacie replied back in complete sync. Go figure.

"You know, if you both keep that up, people are going to mistake you two for twins," I stated in a serious tone.

They both gaped at me then looked at each other before huffing defiantly.

I laughed out loud, Chloe joining me not a moment too soon.

"Oh god. That was—"

I snorted and laughed some more, clutching my stomach in pain, "—hilarious. You guys should seriously do an act together."

"Whatever," they muttered at the same time which didn't help at all.

I shook my head at their weirdness before focusing on a chuckling Chloe and an amused blonde.

"Oh!" Chloe exclaimed out of the blue, effectively making the rest of us flinch in surprise. "I almost forgot. Bree, this is Beca Mitchell. Beca, this is my super best friend Aubrey Posen," she introduced us giddily and clung to the blonde's arms. I tried to suppress my jealousy at the sight but a scowl definitely formed on my lips.

The blonde raised a brow at my expression. She must be enjoying the torture I'm going through with their interaction since she had this entertained look on her face.

"Hello."

I nodded in acknowledgement. I saw Stacie approach me then felt a swift kick on my leg. I groaned in pain and Chloe looked worried. I gave her a reassuring smile before sending Stacie a dirty look.

"What was that for?!" I hissed in a hushed tone once we turned our backs from Aubrey and Chloe.

Stacie gave me an indignant look. "Well don't just stand there! Introduce us!" she said before turning back to the two confused girls and offering them a smile.

That was what she wanted? Well why didn't she just say so? It could've saved me from a lot of pain.

I coughed lightly before complying with Stacie's request. "So Chloe, Aubrey. These are my friends," after a painful nudge from Jesse, I corrected, "I mean. These are my _best_ friends. Jesse Swanson and Stacie Conrad."

Jesse went for the traditional hand shake to both women and Stacie… Well, Stacie gave Chloe a friendly hug. On Aubrey though, she took the blonde's hand then kissed the back of it before finishing it off with a wink. The perfect cherry on top, if you asked me.

Jesse and I gaped at her and I saw Aubrey becoming flustered. Chloe giggled at our dumbfounded expressions.

"It's nice to meet you," Stacie said as she smiled sweetly at the blonde.

You have got to be kidding me.

"So," Chloe drawled out after a few minutes of our gaping as she faced me. "What class do you guys have next?"

Upon the mention of class, our eyes went wide. Oh shoot. We totally forgot!

"Oh god. We're fifteen minutes late! Sir fire-breathing dragon would surely toast us alive. C'mon you guys!" Jesse said frantically and bid his farewell to Chloe and Aubrey over his shoulders.

"Gotta go. See you soon Aubrey, Chloe." Stacie said then quickly disappeared out of sight.

Within seconds, I was left alone in the hallway with the two other girls.

How did they do that?

"I have to go," I said hurriedly. But before I could make it to three steps, I felt a tug on my arm. I looked back and saw Chloe giving me—

Are those the puppy dog eyes?

"Chlo—" I started but was cut off by her.

"Can we have lunch together?" she blurted out. I looked at her wide-eyed before coming to my senses.

"Yeah sure. But I really have to go though," I stated. A wide smile plastered itself on her lips as she let go of me.

"About a quarter to twelve at a small café shop I know of?"

"Alright. What's your class before lunch?"

"History at room 316."

"Okay, I'll pick you up there. Sound good?" I asked and she eagerly nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later Chloe."

With that I took off but not before hearing an enthusiastic "Bye Beca!" from her. When I rounded the corner, I halted and peeked back.

I swore I saw a skip on her step. I smiled then rushed to class quickly. I couldn't help but let a silly grin slip out.

I just got myself a date. With Chloe Beale. I can't wait!

My happiness was short-lived when a thought struck me. Or specifically, when two names popped up in my head.

Oh no.

* * *

Be warned though since I don't usually update this quick. A longer chapter yeah? But I think it's because of my long note at the beginning. Oh well, thanks for reading you guys :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews you guys. And to all the anon reviews, thank you so much for telling me what you think. They made me smile.

I hope you'll like this chapter as well. It isn't the date yet so I hope no one finds this boring. I don't have a good sense of humor so yeah…

Sorry for any mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Literature Class**

* * *

I got an earful from Sir James all about punctuality when I arrived exactly twenty five and thirty point three seconds late on his class. His words, not mine.

"I'm sorry," was all I said after his last words echoed throughout the deadly quiet room. He huffed out a breath of irritation before gesturing towards the class. I took that as a sign to take my seat which of course was in between Jesse and Stacie.

As soon as I sat down, and our professor resumed the lesson, the two of them looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay Becs?" Stacie asked in a whisper. Her voice and expression filled with concern and a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah. We know how much you hate to be the center of attention," Jesse added.

I smiled at them. They really were great friends when they weren't a tease. Maybe, since they are too concerned for me at the moment, they won't bring up what happened earlier in Math between Chloe and me.

"Speaking of being the center of attention," Stacie grinned mischievously. Her eyes were practically shining with excitement.

Nah, apparently I spoke too soon.

I shot her an innocent look to which she shook her head at.

"Don't give me that whatever-you're-talking-about-I-have-no-idea look," she chastised me as she made a very weird-looking face. I think that was her I-am-innocent look but I can't be sure.

"Yeah. We want to know what happened between you and Chloe earlier. Why she was beaming more brightly than usual," Jesse started then turned to Stacie, "Stace, quit that. You're scaring the crap out of me."

"Oh shut up Jesse. You're such a baby—" Before Stacie could continue her sentence, Jesse shrieked in a hushed tone.

"I am not a baby!"

Stacie rolled her eyes and I was busy stifling my laughter to pay any kind of attention on our lesson.

"Right," she drawled out the word.

Jesse, for his part, crossed his arms and pouted.

"Such a baby," I accidentally voiced out my thoughts. He opened his mouth to begin another round of denial when Stacie cut him off.

"Anyways! Becs, I also saw you exchanging some words with her. They weren't naughty, were they?" she stated as if it was normal, but I guess it is since she _is_ Stacie, while wiggling her brows suggestively.

I blanched but blushed furiously. Damn Stacie and her sexual mind. "Of course not!"

"What was that Miss Mitchell?"

Oh great. I absolutely forgot to whisper.

"Uh—"

"Since you graciously abrupt my lecture, again, would you be kind enough to state the whispered words of Romeo as he stayed beside Juliet's dead body?" Sir James stated with a smug look, raising his brow in a challenging way.

"Well uhm—"

I looked to my right and saw Jesse giving me a supportive smile. When I faced towards Stacie, she gave me an encouraging smile and a wink.

Well, it's a good thing Stacie made us repeatedly watch New Moon every chance she got. And insert snickers here from you guys. Hey, don't judge me. Anything Stacie wants, she practically forces it out of you. In our case, she threatened to replace our precious collections—my music and Jesse's movies—with themes relating to sex. In other words, rated M stuffs.

Shuddering internally just thinking about those agonizing times, I took a deep breath before quoting Shakespeare's words, "O, here will I set up my everlasting rest. And shake the yolk of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And lips… Oh you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death."

When I finished, every single one of my classmates including our professor were staring wide-eyed with their mouth slightly agape at me. Well, all except Stacie and Jesse of course. I've always hated movies but I'm making this an exception for once since it saved me from embarrassment. Thank you Stacie and that shining pale dude.

I smirked at him and he awkwardly cleared his throat then continued on as if his dignity was not bruised by his student. "Alright. Just refrain from talking for the rest of class."

"Burned!" Jesse said as he signaled for a high-five. I shook my head in amusement but decided to humor him.

"Jesse, be nice!" I playfully scolded him.

"Eh," was all he said. "So, moving on to more important matters. Why was Chloe wearing your headphones? No scratch that, why did you not go into a tantrum when she wore them?"

I sighed. Guess paying attention to class is a no go today. And I was really hoping they'd cut me some slack but I should've known better. What Jesse and Stacie wants, they definitely would find a way to get it.

I thought for a moment. What can I say to that? Time to think Beca.

Why didn't I go all hysterical with Chloe? Wherein I barely let my two closest best friends anywhere near my music for half the time we knew one another? Now that I think about it, it felt natural for me to see her face covered with them.

Just what was so special about her?

Well, that's a pretty simple question. Everything about Chloe is special. Her eyes, her smile and her personality are a few of the things that make her special in my eyes.

Without any conscious thought, a smile graced my lips.

I'm not entirely sure but I saw Stacie and Jesse exchanging looks. I glanced at them both and got worried. Why you ask? Because they had a really big grin occupying their features and I was afraid it would split their faces in half.

"What?" I asked, curious as to what I have done to receive such looks from both of them.

"You're smiling," they answered in unison.

I'm really starting to believe they're long-lost twins separated during birth. Maybe an earthquake hit the hospital they were born in and the cradles went everywhere causing one of them to be given to another pair of parents? Hm, could be a possibility. I should check with their parents someday.

"Seriously, you guys should do an act together." I said in an amused tone.

They both scoffed at me. Jesse spoke up first.

"Quit changing the subject Beca—"

"Yeah, and tell us what caused—"

"That silly—"

"And don't forget dopy—"

"Right, dopy smile—"

"To appear on your lips," they finished with a look of curiosity and intrigue on both of their faces. They gave me an expectant look and all I could do was openly gape at them.

If what happened earlier doesn't prove my twin theory, then I honestly don't know what would.

"Why are you looking at us like that?"

Oh god, I can't take this. My body was literally vibrating in silent laughter and I'm pretty sure I'd explode any time soon. I bit the inside of my cheeks to avoid it from happening.

_Alright Beca. Just hold it in._

I took a glance at my phone to check for the time. It read thirty-seven minutes after eleven.

Just three more minutes and the class will be over.

_Just try to hold it in for another three minutes. You don't want another reason to be the center of attention for the fourth time in a row, do you?_

I can't believe I'm giving myself some kind of pep talk but I deem it necessary.

I knew Jesse and Stacie were waiting for a response but I couldn't risk it. Not when I'm a few seconds from bursting in laughter.

_Please, ring already._

As if my plea was heard, the shrill sound of the bell came a few seconds after.

I hurriedly gathered my belongings and before the teacher could dismiss us, I was out of there like my life depended on it.

I've got five more minutes to get myself on the History section of this school. And honestly, I was hoping I lost Stacie and Jesse back there. I so don't want to let them know where I'm spending lunch—

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Stacie's voice floated to my ears as her hand promptly stopped me from taking another step.

Why? Why do they have to be blessed with long legs?

I can do this. _Alright Beca, you're a bad ass remember? No worries, just be your cool, smooth and sarcastic self._

Cursing under my breath, I turned towards my demise.

What greeted me was their stern glare.

I swallowed the nervous lump on my throat then smiled sweetly at them.

"Oh hey guys."

Their eyes narrowed into slits. They reminded me of angry cats.

I snorted at the idea, causing their already slit-like eyes to narrow some more.

Correction, they reminded me of really angry cats. I should just stop thinking of comparisons.

"Beca."

Stacie's tone made me cringe. They waited and I sighed in resignation.

They must've noticed my sigh since they smiled in satisfaction.

Bastards…

"So, care to tell us now why you looked like you won the lottery in class earlier before you sprinted out of the room?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah bug. What's with the smile? You were blinding me with it you know," Stacie said.

Well, it's now or never.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and stuttered out, "Uh, I got a lunch date with Chloe."

When my sentence was met with silence, I cautiously opened my right eye then my left.

There they were, standing like statues with a surprised expression. On any other time, I would have laughed but right now is of no laughing matter.

Brace yourself Beca for the upcoming storm.

Stacie was the first to recover and I wished she didn't. She squealed her lungs out, effectively ruining my eardrums.

"Oh my god! Did I hear that right?! Tell me I heard that right. Jesse! You heard that too right?" she excitedly ranted out as she shook Jesse's body. That snapped him out of his daze and he stared at me as an ear-splitting grin overtook his whole face.

I was expecting a teasing remark so imagine my surprise when Jesse just nodded. I think I lost my lower jaw just now.

He chuckled at my dumbfounded face and I'm starting to think he's maturing.

"So, where are you girls going?"

"At a café Chloe knows of," I responded.

Suddenly, an evil grin spread across his lips. He turned to Stacie, eyes twinkling with whatever he was planning, and said, "Hey Stace, want to grab some lunch at a café Chloe knows of?"

Stacie, without missing a beat, nodded furiously.

My eyes grew wide. No way.

"What?!" I shouted, horrified by the idea.

"Oh don't be a party pooper Becs," she stated with a pout.

"Pa… No way, just. No way! Find another damn café to take your lunch!" I said defiantly. I so don't want them to be causing any scenes.

They just rolled their eyes at me as my shoulders slumped in defeat.

Great, just what I needed.

"Fine. Just stay away from us," I warned and they gave me an exasperated sigh but nodded nonetheless.

"Shoot, what time is it?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Eleven fifty, why?"

"I'm late! I have to go! Bye guys!" I said as I sprinted out of the hallway towards Chloe's class building.

From a distance, I heard Stacie say "Oh look Jesse, our baby girl is all grown up."

I looked back and saw her wiping an imaginary tear. I chuckled goodheartedly and fastened my pace.

Chloe and me on a café, eating lunch together with Stacie and Jesse on the background. Somehow I knew what was coming for me.

A whole new level of fun, excitement and dread.

I have no doubt that this is going to be the most interesting lunch in my lifetime.


	4. Chapter 4

Sooo, I made a stupid mistake last chapter and I thank the guest reviewer for pointing it out. Thank you. Whoever you are, thank you for your helpful insight. I wrote that chapter sometime during eight in the evening then got it uploaded by two in the early dawn so I was pretty tired.

Anyways, I'm thrilled you guys are enjoying the story and for the followers and the ones who added this to their favorites. I appreciate it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Great, I'm late**

* * *

11:55 A.M

Damn, I'm really late.

I quickened my pace when I saw the familiar white paint where Chloe's class was held. I'm almost there, just a few more—

Oomph…

Son of a—

That really hurt! I was getting ready to lash out at whoever had the nerve to hit me with a ball when I saw a figure hunching down picking the offending object up. When they turned towards me, I was met by a very familiar figure.

"Beca!" she said.

Despite my anger, I smiled. "Angela, hey."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry for hitting you! Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Gee Ange, for being so smart, you sure do ask stupid questions sometimes," I said as I gratefully took the hand she offered me. "I didn't know you play soccer," I remarked when I saw up close the ball she cradled.

She shrugged then grinned, "Yeah. Just recently got to it."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Good for you."

"Yeah, anyways, I got to go Becs. Still have to take my lunch. Let's get together sometime."

"Sure, I'd tell Stacie and Jesse," I stated as I waved her farewell.

11:59 A.M

Well damn. It's as if the world is against me having lunch with Chloe or something.

I literally sprinted towards the mocking building with room 316 as my final destination. I really hope Chloe was still there.

When I arrived on the third floor, I was out of breath; like I-really-don't-know-where-all-my-oxygen-supply-wen t breathless. I should really do cardio more.

When I straightened out of my hunched form, the air was knocked out of my lungs once again.

Even if she was just leaning against the wall, Chloe still looked breathtaking. I was immersed in her beauty to notice that she spotted me and was walking my way.

"I hate you," she said while giving me a playful shove.

And because I was busy staring at her, all I could answer was an unintelligent, "Huh?"

She laughed at my apparent dazed look. "You are such a jerk."

Now that effectively cleared my head. "I… I'm sorry I—"

"I thought you stood me up. You were like ten minutes late!" she said somewhat angrily. Well, at least I think she's angry, I'm not sure.

Her brows were furrowed together that it seemed they'd be touching any minute now. Her lips were in a tight line that seemed to be twitching, into a smile or a frown I honestly don't know. It was her eyes though that got me questioning whether she's angry or not. They were shining, not with anger but with mischievousness. Again, I can't be sure. Ugh, I really do need help in the social department.

But despite of those playful blues, I felt nervous and stupid and angry at myself and oh did I forget to mention stupid?

"I'm sorry, I really am," I began while I nodded my head vigorously to back up my apology, "I didn't mean to be late. I just got into some kind of discussion with my friends and I swear I was running to your class to maybe arrive here in less than ten minutes but then I got hit by a ball by another friend and we got to talking and well I…"

I knew I was spitting out words but I can't seem to stop myself. I badly wanted her to know that never in a million years would I do something horrible to her.

"I swear I didn't mean to be late and stand you up? Are you kidding me? I would never stand you up Chloe! I'm not a douche bag, okay maybe I am… Sometimes to other people but I'm getting off track here. The point is I would never ever stand you up. You're too precious to me—"

When I heard my own words, I quickly shut my mouth closed. Did I just say that out loud? Please tell me I didn't just say that out loud. I looked at Chloe and saw that she had a shocked look on her face but then it quickly turned into a megawatt grin.

"Oh god, I was a babbling mess, wasn't I?" I said while I laughed nervously. I shied away from her gaze and looked at anything and everything except for one Chloe Beale.

"I'm sorry—"

Before I could embarrass myself further, I felt soft fingers touch my lips. My heart swelled from the contact and my face completely flushed. She leaned into me.

"I think it's adorable," she breathily whispered to me, sending my whole body trembling from tingles. And if it were even possible, I flushed a deeper shade of red. I think I'm becoming purple from all the blood on my face.

She pulled away and winked at me.

Trying desperately to wash away my nerves and to reign in my blush, I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"I am not adorable. I'm bad ass Chloe and those words never go together. Like ever."

She snorted at me then linked our arms together.

And poof.

Just like that, she got my face redder than her ginger hair.

This girl would be the death of me.

* * *

Short, I know. But I'm sleepy and kind of don't know what else to write in this one.

I forgot to mention this one earlier, but to _**Lizlinx**_, sorry I can't reply privately and the fact that this was short but I'm glad you like it. Actually, I'm glad you guys like it. At least that's what I think. See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys. Alright, so I've debated with myself if I should make this chapter longer or not. And since I was such a jerk for giving you a really short chapter last time, I've decided to give you a longer one this time.

I had fun and difficulty writing this one so I hope you guys will like it. If you see any mistakes, please tell me so I can change it.

Thank you for the reviews and alerts by the way. They've always given me inspiration to continue writing. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**In the Café**

* * *

_Alright Beca, you can do this. It's just lunch._

That was what I kept telling myself since Chloe and I, no scratch that, since Chloe basically dragged me to whatever café she had in mind. She was skipping ahead of me and I have no idea what's made her so happy. Maybe something good happened to her during class or something? Or maybe she's happy because she's with me?

Pfft, yeah right. I chuckled quietly though I guess it wasn't silent enough since Chloe faced me.

"What's so funny?" she asked me innocently with her head slightly tilted to the side after she clung to my arm.

Adorable.

I didn't realize I said it aloud until Chloe broke into a smile that quickly became a smirk.

"Adorable?" she asked with that sexy smirk of hers on.

I gulped. "Uh—"

She giggled at me then pinched my cheeks. "You're so cute," she said with a smile.

I pretended to look offended but a smile slowly formed on my lips. "I am not cute," I declared stubbornly as I tried to cross my arms with her arms still clinging unto me.

"Aww," she cooed, "I am so glad my date's so, so, so cute!" she exclaimed while pinching my cheeks one more time before once again skipping ahead of me.

Her words left me in a daze and her actions made my cheeks hurt. Damn, that girl could pinch and tease. I was rooted on the spot while my head kept on repeating her words.

Date, date, date, date, date—

It was all I could think of, really. And well, the offending term that was cute but eh...

_Lunch, it's just lunch Beca._

I corrected internally as I shook my head, hoping it would clear me from my Chloe-induced state.

_She just thinks it's a date but… It. Is. Just. Lunch._

That's right, it's just lunch but with a really—and I mean really—gorgeous redhead that I have been crushing on for a long while now.

Did I just admit that to myself?

_Well yes Beca, you just did._

Oh shut up brain. Or was it my heart? Ugh.

Speaking of gorgeous redheads, Chloe stopped in her tracks and span around. She then called out, "So are you coming or not?"

God, I'm so screwed. Why did I agree to this again?

_Get it together Mitchell. You are not going to make a fool out of yourself in front of Chloe._

I gulped once more before walking towards Chloe's still figure.

That's right; I am not going to make a fool out of myself in front of her. I'll be cool and witty and—

My determination wavered however when Chloe beamed at me. My knees buckled and my heart rate increased. I felt my palms becoming sweaty and my cheeks burning up.

Great, this is just great.

Since when did I become such a silly school girl? Oh wait, I am a girl—and am schooling as well.

I shook my head and smiled at Chloe once I reached her. She beamed back at me and wasted no time linking our arms and intertwining our fingers then tugging me once more.

I really am screwed.

When we reached this really homey café—Jo and Mary's— we took a seat two rows from the counter, just so we could get our food real quick, after we placed our orders.

I anxiously took a look around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jesse's and Stacie's figures. I hope they weren't serious about taking lunch, and I quote, "at a café Chloe knows of."

Silence engulfed us for a few minutes before Chloe spoke up. She must have sensed that I was not the conversation type. That, and the awkward silence surrounding us was apparently too much for her.

"So Beca," she said while fiddling with her fingers on the table and I smiled at her, "how are you?"

My smiled faltered a bit and I looked at her questioningly. I mean c'mon, she just asked me how I was when we just saw each other earlier in Math.

Chloe must have noticed my confusion since she sort of elaborated, "I meant your studies. Not how you're feeling. I mean, I should ask you about that too but we just saw each other earlier so I know you're feeling good. Well uh… Oh god, I'm babbling, aren't I? Yeah," she finished her rant with a nervous chuckle.

I grinned at how adorable she was being. I chortled a bit which caused her to blush. I adoringly smiled at her and my heart swelled when she returned the gesture minus the adoring part. But I could've sworn I saw something flash in those blues of hers. Oh well.

"Don't worry, I think babbling girls are cute," I said and noticed that her face was becoming redder. Just then, her shy expression turned sly.

"Oh I'm not only cute but I'm sexy as hell as well. Just so you know," she stood up and posed, "I'm pretty confident about all of this," she stated while gesturing to her body.

Without meaning to, I blurted out, "You should be."

It was my turn to flush crimson red and I vaguely heard the ding of the bell in the background.

"No I meant, well yeah. You do have a sexy body. I mean uh, well uh. Oh never mind," I grumbled. I am such a mess when I'm with her. It's no surprise really. I always seem to lose my cool when I'm around Chloe.

She smirked at me and I quickly averted my gaze from hers. She reached out for my hand that was lying on the table. Her touch sent shivers down my spine.

"So you think I'm sexy and you even consider me precious huh?" she teasingly asked me while her fingers travelled from my own to my forearms and stroked them.

Oh god.

"Do I have to answer that?" I squeaked out.

Well damn, good going Mitchell. God help me, please.

And as if my prayer was heard, our orders got called out. I quickly stood up and said, "I'll get it," before speed walking towards the counter. I heard her melodious laughter from behind me and I grew redder.

Mark, the cashier, smirked at me then winked. He said, "Great catch. Take good care of her, alright?"

I shook my head, "Oh we're not together," my expression together with my voice then turned dismal, "I wish we were though."

He nodded at me and his face was full of understanding. But then it turned mischievous, "You don't have to worry about that," he said as he flicked his head behind me and I instinctively looked back, "she likes you too."

Without breaking eye contact with Chloe's blues, I replied, "I sure hope so."

I got our drinks and headed back to our table.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw a flash of two brunette heads sitting near the window with newspapers covering their faces. They looked suspicious.

When I sat down, I kept an eye on them. I don't want Chloe to get hurt if those two try something funny.

"Thank you," Chloe said as she took her drink from my hands. I didn't notice I still had them.

_Huh, must be those two._

Our fingers brushed and I felt giddy from the warm feeling I got.

"You're welcome," my voice came out two octaves higher than normal and I cursed mentally. She gave me a blinding smile and I returned it. We each took a sip from our drink and I shot another look at the suspicious strangers. I couldn't shake this weird feeling that they looked awfully familiar. With that thought in my mind, I glanced at their direction every now and then.

"Beca?" I heard Chloe ask.

"Hm?" I replied back absentmindedly.

"What are you looking at?" I heard her say in a tone that ranged from curiosity to… annoyance? I looked up and surely, Chloe's expression was that of confusion with a hint of annoyance.

Why was she annoyed though?

Then, her question registered in my mind and my eyes drifted back to the two figures sitting near the window. She looked at me with more confusion before she slowly followed my line of sight.

By pure luck, the two strangers lowered their newspapers and my gaze met two mischievous and sparkling bluish-green and brown ones.

I knew those sets of eyes anywhere. Stacie and Jesse.

I paled considerably and quickly grabbed Chloe's hands in hope of catching her attention—which by the way, worked like a charm.

Chloe glanced down at our hands before looking up at me. She must have seen the horrified look in my eyes since her gaze shifted from unknown—because I have no idea what's the reason behind it—irritation to concern.

"Hey Beca, are you alright?"

Her voice was laced with so much concern that my heart melted but I'll dwell on that later because we have a graver matter in our hands. Hey, when it comes to those two friends of mine, I always consider it a serious matter since they could either be the cause of my demise or happiness.

"Beca?"

"Uh yeah, I'm fine Chlo. I thought I saw something strange just now but it must have been my imagination," I said with a smile that was hopefully convincing enough.

She looked skeptical and I was expecting questions but instead, she nodded her head and continued sipping her drink with the one I was not holding.

The one I was not holding.

My brows furrowed then I glanced down and remembered that I grabbed her hand earlier. Blushing, I let go and retracted my own hand. I wasn't able to do that though since Chloe swiftly grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers.

"I hope this is alright," she said to my shocked self as she lifted our joined hands up. I noticed Mark, Jesse and Stacie smirking at me and I seriously wanted to wipe those smirks out of their faces.

I felt Chloe give my hand a squeeze and I focused my mind on her. She gave me an uncertain look so I smiled and squeezed her hand back.

I shook my head, "No. it's alright," More than alright, actually.

She giggled at me and beamed a bright smile my way. She looked thoughtful before saying, "You just called me Chlo earlier."

Oh no.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I, uh—"

"Beca, hey. It's alright, I like it, okay? I think it's cute."

She looked like she wanted to say more but she just smiled at me at the end. My brows furrowed in confusion but I let it slide. Maybe she'll tell me one day.

Once more, silence engulfed us. Though this time, it was a comfortable one. I kept shooting wary glances towards my friends. I just hope they won't do anything weird.

A minute or so later, Chloe stood up and said she wanted to order a cake.

"Do you want something?" she asked me to which I just shook my head. I took this time as an opportunity to talk to my friends. And I'm guessing they had the same idea in mind since our gazes met.

"What are you guys doing?!" I mouthed with my hands waving frantically in emphasis.

They held up a pad of paper that simply said: _Getting lunch._

I shot them a look and they rolled their eyes at me.

"Don't give me that!"

They rolled their eyes, again. They wrote something on their silly pad and raised it after a short while. It read: _We're here for support of course._

I let out a deep sigh. "Seriously?"

They looked at each other then grinned at me. They nodded their heads firmly and mouthed, "Dixie chicks serious!"

I sighed dejectedly. Well, that's just great.

"Just don't try anything funny!"

They shook their heads at me. "Since when did we ever let you down?" Jesse mouthed to me while Stacie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Jesse's absolutely right Bec. We would never ever let you down," Stacie provided then looked at Jesse before grinning slyly at me, "although we can't keep our word on the don't-try-anything-funny part."

I face-palmed myself.

Great.

"Guys…" I threatened but they just shrugged me off. Why those little—

"Hey Bec, what are you doing?" Chloe's voice made me look up and I saw her smirking at me with an amused expression. "You looked like you're about to kill someone."

"Kill someone? Haha, that's really funny Chlo. I would never—" I trailed off before discreetly shooting glares towards Jesse and Stacie. _Though I'd gladly strangle those two smirking friends of mine over there, _I thought.

She shrugged at me before taking her seat. "If you say so."

I nodded in the affirmative.

A moment later…

I choked on my drink when I heard something sensual. Was that a—

I sat still and listened carefully. There it was again and I'm pretty sure it came from my front. But… My eyes widened when I faced the source of the sound.

There, sitting in front of me was Chloe with her eyes closed as she savored the taste of her chocolate cake.

Oh god, did she just—

My question got answered when Chloe released a satisfied moan once more.

Oh no, this is not happening.

But, if a simple slice of dessert can make her moan like that… I wonder what else could elicit such a sound from her. Maybe she'll do it when I would run my—

No, no, no! Bad Beca! Think of something else. Think of something else.

Just then...

Chloe's tongue poked out of her lips and licked out the cream from the corner of her mouth.

My mind turned to mush. This was just too much.

I was snapped out of my naughty thoughts—thank goodness—when I saw Chloe's mouth move.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked sheepishly. I hope she didn't catch me starin—

"You were staring just now," she repeated as her eyes twinkled and she smirked at me.

God, kill me now.

"No, I wasn't!" I defended a little too soon for comfort.

Smooth Beca. Just smooth.

"I answered that too quickly, didn't I?" I covered my face with my hand as I hung my head in embarrassment. I prayed to the heavens something, anything, would save me this time as well.

I felt something warm under my chin and my head got tilted up.

"Hey," Chloe said as she stared right into my eyes, "don't. Let me see your eyes."

And I let her.

It might have been thirty, twenty, five or just a minute as we stared into each other but I could care less.

"Actually, I feel honored that you were staring at me," she said a moment later as she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ears.

I felt the familiar heat of a blush creeping unto my face.

Just then, that heat transferred to my legs and it—

"Shit!" I swore and hissed in pain as I rose from my seat.

"Oh god, I am so sorry!"

I faced my offender and my gaze came in contact with… Angela?

"Angie?" I asked, pain evident in my voice.

"Oh god Beca! This is the second time today! I am so sorry!" she frantically looked for a tissue rack. When she got it, she got a handful of tissue paper, knelt down and started dabbing them on my pants. I blushed when I noticed just how close her hands were from my treasured place.

"Angie?" I stuttered out as embarrassment took over my whole being. I'm pretty sure my whole body was red.

"Yes Beca?" she looked at me through her lashes.

"Uhm, uh, well uh—"

Oh for goodness sake! Why do I have to get tongue tied when I needed my words the most right now?

I heard the clearing of a throat and Chloe's voice filled the area. "That should be enough, don't you think?"

The unusual coldness of her voice froze both Angela and me. Never have I imagined Chloe to be capable of such coldness. Sweat travelled down the side of my head and I chanced a glance her way.

I wish I hadn't though. Since the sight before me frightened the heck out of me.

Her demeanor was surrounded by an air of hostility and her eyes were narrowed as she stared at Angie's still hands—which by the way were now really dangerously close to my pubic area on my pants. If looks could kill, I so don't want to find out.

"Excuse me, do you have any towels?" she said as she turned towards a wide-eyed Mark.

"Oh uh yeah, of course. Let me just get some," he quickly scrambled away and within half a minute handed Chloe two towels. That was fast.

"Are you alright Beca? It doesn't hurt anymore, does it?" Chloe asked me, concern written all over her face. What threw me off though was the drastic change of her coldness to her normal caring self all of a sudden. She looked like she was the one who was about to kill someone earlier.

Yikes. But hot.

Angela retracted her hands immediately once Chloe neared us. She made me sit down and cleaned whatever was left of the hot coffee on my jeans.

"Chloe—"

"Shh Beca, at least this is better than tissue paper," she shushed me off.

"But Chloe," I whined. I can't believe I just whined just now. "It's all dried up now and it hurts!"

Chloe looked at me with worry then turned to Angela.

Angela was knowingly grinning at me as her brown eyes sparkled. Oh great, now I've got three predators behind my back. But her grin faded when she saw Chloe's eyes stare daggers at her.

Like I've said, angry Chloe is scary as hell but hot at the same time.

"Uh, Beca I really am sorry. I got to go though. Bye!" Angela hastily went out of the door, not even giving me time to respond.

"Yeah," I said as I stared at the spot Angela was standing a while ago.

"Beca?" I was brought back out of my thoughts from her voice and I came in contact with Chloe's worried orbs when I turned to look at her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

My breath got caught in my throat upon seeing the raw concern in them. I nodded dumbly in response.

"Alright," I knew she was unconvinced but she took a seat. This time though, she dragged her chair on my side and scooted closer as she soothingly and gently rubbed my aching thighs.

We finished our drinks and food in silence. I was too busy concentrating on not to moan in pleasure and pain from Chloe's actions. I have no idea though why Chloe was silent but it appears that she was busy thinking hard about something.

"Chloe?" I whispered. I don't want to scare her or anything. She looked at me with curious eyes, like that of a child. I smiled gently at her and I heard her take in a sharp breath. Why though, I don't know. "Don't you have any class after this?"

She took out her phone and glanced at the time. She had a sad look on her eyes and I've decided that it doesn't belong there. So I grabbed her hands to get her attention. We made eye contact as I asked her, "If it's alright with you, I'll walk you to class?"

She beamed at my idea and nodded her head. I smiled as I stood up and held out a hand for her. She looked confused but took my hand anyway.

"Let's go then. We don't want to be late now, do we?" I said when I glanced over my shoulders. She smiled at me and intertwined our fingers. When I reached the door, I heard Jesse whistle. I rolled my eyes at their silly antics as I continued to walk out of the café.

"So what class?"

"Gym."

"You got gym on a Monday?"

She nodded and I began walking towards the gym's direction.

We arrived a little too soon for my liking and we were currently standing near the entrance. Chloe was lightly rocking on her heels while biting on her lower lip.

I smiled at her and began to walk backwards, "Well I got to go. See you later Chloe."

I haven't gotten too far when I heard Chloe say, "Beca wait!"

I stopped on my tracks. "Yeah?"

She fished out her phone from her pocket and walked towards me. She looked nervous all of a sudden.

"Chloe?" I asked even though I knew what she wanted.

She smiled shyly at me before handing me her phone. "Can I have your number? I had such a great time today well except for the time you got coffee all over you but I really want to do this again sometime. If you want to that is."

I grinned at her and accepted her phone. I quickly typed my number and sent myself a message. When I heard my phone go off, I got it out and positioned the screen in front of me. Without warning, I took a shot of Chloe's confused face.

Her eyes widened in realization and she slapped my arms. "Hey!"

My grin grew and I shrugged. "Don't worry, you look beautiful in it," I said with as much nonchalance as I can even though I was starting to blush. Chloe's cheeks were reddening as well and she had this cute smile on.

"Alright. But I will get my revenge soon," she said to me in a playful manner.

"Dream on, Beale." I responded and turned around. "Later Chloe!"

"Beca!"

I faced her and was caught off guard when she gave me a quick peck on my cheek. She beamed at me and chirpily said, "See you later Becs!"

And she was gone before I knew it.

I stood there frozen as realization hit me hard.

This is bad.

I'm falling.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, once again, I'd like to thank everyone who followed and/or marked this as one of their favorites and to those who read this one. I'm extremely happy that you guys are enjoying it (I hope?) and for the ones who left a review, I hope you don't mind if I reply to them here.

**Nii4itu**: Thank you and I'm glad you love this story :'] and as for after prom, hm, I guess we'll find out together, yeah? Be warned though, I am really awkward when it comes to that stuff. Soo…

**Guest**: What makes you think Chloe has a toner for Beca? *wink, wink* C'mon man! Don't spit it out yet! Well, damn… (-_-;)

**Natasha Darkholme**: (I hope I got your penname right) And here is your anticipated sixth chapter. (not gonna lie, I almost typed "sexth" chapter. Blame it to nii4itu :P And no, I am not horny right now… seriously.)

**Writing is love**: I honestly don't know how to respond to that… :/ But I think this one is acceptable, "Oh shucks" *shy face*

**Artemis**: Thank you :] and here is your update my man! ( ah yeah, I'm not mad. I just like to put an exclamation point there. *shrug*)

**BG-13**: I can't let Beca do that yet. It'll ruin my fun, I think ;)

**Apparently I lost you**: Thank you! XD I hope this one is to your enjoyment as well.

Alright, enough of those and I'm sorry for keeping you from the actual chapter. Anyways I hope you guys will like this one cause I think my thoughts got a little bit jumbled up. Just tell me and I'd rewrite this one, okay?

**Disclaimer: I certainly don't own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Persuasion**

* * *

I'm falling for one of the most beautiful girls on campus. No, I think it'd be safe if I said I'm falling for the most beautiful girl here in Barden.

Should I be happy or terrified?

Should I tell her or keep my mouth shut?

Should I stay or run for my life?

If I tell her, is it worth the risk?

I sighed heavily as all of these questions invaded my mind. I've got a lot of questions, uncertainty and insecurities and not a single answer or reassurance to them all.

I am so screwed!

"What the hell do I do?!" I shouted in frustration once I entered my room. And because I was so preoccupied with thoughts of a certain redhead and my whole new level of feelings for her that I failed to notice Kimmy Jin and her group of Korean buddies playing their usual game of whatever it is they play all the time.

I shuffled awkwardly from side to side as I laughed nervously at their blank—and surprisingly, some had confused—looks. "Uh hey," I greeted amidst the dead silence in the room. This time, they all had blank looks on their faces.

C-R-E-E-P-Y. Talk about creepy. Now what do I do?

"Maybe you should step out of the way and let us in?" someone whispered from behind me. Because I was so not expecting any voices to speak up from my back, I jumped almost a foot in the air as I uncharacteristically shivered in fright. My reaction elicited a chorus of light chuckles from everyone in the room, even the ever stoic Kimmy Jin.

I glared at them. "If you so much as tell anyone—"

"Don't worry Beca. Your secret's safe with us," Kimmy interjected before I could even finish my threat. "Let's go guys," she said before swiftly packing up their gaming console.

As soon as they were gone, Jesse and Stacie started howling in laughter.

"Oh god Beca, you should've seen your face!" Stacie gasped out in between her laughter.

"Yeah Bec! It was totally priceless!" Jesse stated breathlessly.

I huffed in annoyance but I couldn't deny the smile that formed on my lips. I shook my head at them and went to sit down on my bed.

I gave them a few minutes to continue their laughter that seemed to continue on forever before I could feel my annoyance start to build up.

"Geez guys, would you stop laughing already?" I hissed out.

After that little outburst of mine, they settled to occasional giggles that still annoyed the heck out of me.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I asked as I alternated my gaze between Stacie who was sitting on my desk chair and Jesse who chose to stand near Stacie's side. They reminded me of a mischievous queen with her trusty adviser who stayed by her side all of the time as they plan something playful for an unlucky victim. And guess what? I'm that unlucky victim. I sighed when I noticed that all too familiar glint in their eyes.

I focused my attention towards Jesse and he grinned but didn't say a word. I gave him a questioning look but his goofy grin never faltered.

"So," Stacie started, "you were enjoying yourself earlier."

I snorted. "Well aren't we little Miss Obvious."

Whether she heard my sarcastic comment or not, Stacie did a good job of ignoring it. "So are you going to ask her to prom already or not?"

I was about to retort and say that I never planned on going to prom but she held out her hand and continued.

"Either you do it or we'll take matters into our own hands."

She said with determination burning behind her bluish-green eyes as I saw Jesse nodding in agreement. My eyes widened in horror.

"You wouldn't dare!" I aggressively proclaimed as I shot up from my sitting position. They smirked at me and I knew they would surely do something if I won't put a stop to it.

"Guys c'mon! The two of you of all people already know how much I hate such events!" I was aware I was whining but really, I'd rather stay cooped up in my room than attend a college event.

"Besides, I don't have a date. And for the last time, I am not asking Chloe out!" I quickly provided once I saw Jesse's mouth open to cut me off.

"But why not? The two of you seemed to be enjoying the other's company even if you just went out and talked properly today. We see it in your eyes Bec," Jesse said.

"See what?"

"The obvious fact that you like her."

I gaped at him. "Jesse—"

"No Beca. For once, why don't you just admit it to yourself that you like Chloe?" he said in an exasperated tone.

I bitterly chuckled at that. Of course I knew I like her. Who in their right mind won't like her? But my fondness for her…

"I know I like her Jesse," I saw him smiling smugly at me. "But," his smile faltered, "I can't ask her out to prom."

"Why?" Stacie jumped in.

I let out a deep and frustrated sigh. Why can't they just leave this stupid matter alone?

There are a lot of reasons why I shouldn't ask Chloe Beale out.

One, I'm sure there are a lot who asked her out and she probably agreed to one of them already.

Two, we just got acquainted and I so don't want to send her running for the hills.

And more importantly, because I think I'm falling for her and I don't know what to do about that fact.

I so badly wanted to say every single one of my thoughts to them just to get them out of my back but I can't say it. Instead, what came out was a simple because. Of course, they weren't satisfied with it.

"Because?" They prodded.

"Because let's face it guys! This is Chloe Beale we're talking about here! She's one of the prettiest if not the prettiest girl here in Barden. And I'm what? The dark and mysterious girl with a lot of piercings who happens to work at the radio station! Who would want to have me as a date to prom?"

I was shouting by the point I finished my rant but whatever. I have been frustrated and annoyed and irritated by their persistence on the matter added with my sudden realization regarding my feelings for the redhead that I couldn't take it anymore.

They were silent for a few seconds before they simultaneously answered me in a serious manner, "We would."

Now I felt guilty for letting out my frustration at them. My anger quickly dissipated and my shoulders slumped. They could be really sweet at times.

"I'm—" I felt tears blurring out my vision.

"Don't be Beca." Jesse softly reprimanded me with a loving brotherly gaze. Great, now my guilt doubled.

"If anything, we should be the one apologizing," Stacie stated as she stood up from where she was sitting, walked towards me and gave me a sisterly hug.

I buried my head on her chest as tears of shame escaped my eyes while she stroked my back comfortingly. By some point, Jesse moved and joined in the hug and we stayed that way for a few more minutes—my quiet sobs and their hushed words filling the silence of my dorm room.

They released me once they made sure I had calmed down. I gave them an apologetic smile but they shook their heads at me.

I sighed. What did I do to deserve such understanding friends?

They settled back to their previous positions although this time, Jesse was sitting on the carpeted floor right by Stacie's foot.

I got my laptop from the desk and started working on this mix that solely reminded me of Chloe. Stacie reached out for one of my books and started reading while Jesse got comfortable and appeared to be in deep thought.

We remained silent and I noticed Jesse was nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt. When he met my gaze, I raised a questioning brow at him and he laughed anxiously in response. He gulped then apparently gave himself some pep talk.

What in the world?

I removed my headphones out of my ears. I saw Stacie stop reading as well and focused her attention on our friend.

After a while, he talked. Or at least I think he talked just now since I saw his lips moving but didn't hear a word he said.

I looked confused. Even Stacie had her nose scrunched up to fathom his words. And that's saying something since Stacie possesses such sensitive ears.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

He sighed then repeated whatever words he mumbled earlier.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Jesse, speak louder will you? I can't hear a word you're saying."

He took a deep breath and spoke in a louder voice but the problem this time was that he spoke too fast for any ordinary human to fully understand. I felt my jaw slacking as I stared at him.

I never even knew he could speak with that speed before. Nevertheless, I was getting quite irritated with his unusual speaking deficiency at the moment.

Just then, a loud smack reverberated around the room. I saw Jesse furiously rubbing the back of his head as he and Stacie stared daggers at each other. Huh, guess I'm not the only one getting annoyed.

"What the hell are you mumbling about Jesse?" Stacie exclaimed as her indignation was clear in her tone.

"Ouch," he said while rubbing the back of his sore head. I feel bad for the guy, like I've said Stacie has these massive hands that can literally blow your mind away.

I snickered a bit when that thought came into mind.

But then my laughter got stuck on my throat and I gulped when I saw Stacie staring my way with a heated glare. It was as if she read my mind or something.

And as soon as she looked away, I breathed out a sigh of relief. I then focused my attention on a still rubbing-his-head Jesse.

That must have really hurt, hasn't it?

"C'mon Jess, I'm sure it's not that bad. So spill, or do you want us to get the information out of you through," I wiggled my brows with a lot of malice as I smiled at him evilly, "other means?"

I saw him sweat considerably and gulp audibly. Ha, this guy's too easy. And now, to get my desired effect…

Laughing internally, I stretched out my hands then waggled my fingers at his horrified face. Did I tell you guys how ticklish Jesse is? No? Well, now you do.

I advanced on him but before I could get started on my tickling assault, he held out his hands in a defensive manner and screeched like a school girl.

"Jesus Jesse!" I shouted as I covered my hurting ears. When he shut his mouth, I in turn brought my hands down, "you should audition for those horror movies where the girls scream their lungs out at their attacker."

He rolled his eyes then got back to our topic at hand, "But I'm sure Beca here won't agree to it before I could even finish my sentence!"

"Jesse, whatever it is that you want and I'm pretty sure it won't affect you in any way since I basically disagree with mostly anything you say every single day," I said soothingly as I patted his back, "just spit it out already. And in English please"

I saw him grumble under his breath.

"What?"

"I said gee thanks Bec."

"You're welcome"

"For the last time Jesse, are you going to tell us or not?" Stacie asked as she cracked her knuckles for—and I'm fairly certain it's just to scare the poor guy out—dramatic effect.

"Well, Amy—"

"Amy?"

He looked over at Stacie and nodded. "Well yeah, she approached me and wondered," he was now looking at me, "if Beca here would sing a song during prom."

I snorted at that. What? Me? Sing a song? In front of a crowd? Yeah, no way. After my hysterical laughter died down a bit, I noticed Stacie having this eerie smile on her face and Jesse's eyes shining with hope.

"Wait. Are you serious?" I all but shrilled as my voice was totally unrecognizable.

They exchanged looks and stared me down with a serious expression. This is not going to end well for me.

"Well why not?"

"Stacie, are you freaking serious?! You want me to sing? And during prom?!"

"Well yeah Bec," this time, it was Jesse I faced. "Not so fast," he said as he stopped me from freaking out, "okay, we think you should accept and no, don't give us the: you-know–I-am-not-going-to-prom crap because let's face it, you're still going since Stacie and I would drag you there no matter what," he paused and looked at Stacie.

"And second of all, you have a wonderful voice. And no Jesse, I am not stalking Beca in her showers. In case you forgot, I am a girl too so it's alright even if I stalk her in the bathroom. You, on the other hand," she looked him up and down and shook her head in feigned disappointment.

"Hey! I do not stalk Beca!"

"Whatever."

"Guys! In case you forgot, the being stalked is right here in this room?"

"Oh c'mon Bec! You don't honestly believe I stalk you in the showers, do you?" he whined as I gave him a look.

And cue laughter all around.

"Gee you guys, what would I do without you?" I asked as I wipe away imaginary tears.

"Die of boredom," they said in unison. Again.

I snickered at their identical words and they stared daggers at me. How many times have they been doing that for the past hours now?

"Hey now, don't blame me if you two act like—"

"Oh for Pete's sake Beca! We are not twins!"

I held out my hand in a defensive manner as I stared wide-eyed on their murderous look. "Okay, okay, twins and you guys don't go together. I get it. I totally get it."

Instantly, their features softened.

Jesse's dopey smile was back but he nervously scratched his cheeks and asked meekly, "So is that a yes?"

I rolled my eyes at him good-naturedly but smiled then nodded a little bit hesitantly. "Sure, it's just one song, yeah?"

They both nodded eagerly at me and Stacie squealed in triumph, much like how Jesse screeched earlier. Only difference is, this one was louder and more ear shattering.

"But what am I going to sing though?" I asked them and they looked at me with a thoughtful expression.

Later on, they exclaimed, "Doesn't matter."

I'm starting to doubt if I could keep my mouth shut with the whole twin thing. I laughed inwardly. I wonder how they would react if I'd mention it one more time?

I looked at them and saw that Stacie went back to reading and Jesse brought out his laptop. Where'd that come from?

Oh well. Maybe I'll bring it up next time. I shrugged to myself and went back to mixing. A few minutes later, a thought hit me.

"What about you Stace? When are you going to ask Aubrey to prom?"

And before I knew it, my vision saw white and I coughed out small feathery cottons from out of my mouth.

Damn pillows…

* * *

Thanks for reading! :'] Oh yeah! I've got to ask, was the dialogue during the date alright? Never did go on one so I have no idea what couples talk about. So yeah... See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

So I guess I made some of you confused as to exactly what is the setting of all of this. Judging on one of the reviews I got from a certain guest, you know who you are so I hope this note could enlighten you a bit. Well to start with, yes they are in college but they have prom and have gym class. Mostly because, I have no idea what are the subjects in college in the US and I'm basing this on my own subjects in my own college. So basically, this is sort of AU. I hope you guys don't mind that? Anyways, I know I haven't updated since so I'm sorry about that. Just life being life, you know? No? Alright, never mind. And once again, thank you for the awesome response I got for this story. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it.

Ah yes, here's a shout out to **Loafy-Loaf**. Since this is, oh I don't know, my biggest way of giving you a thank-you *grins*

Any mistakes are mine, alright? :D So, just tell me guys what I did wrong and I'd revise it as soon as I can.

Now without further adieu, here is your long overdue chapter seven.

(Before I forget) I don't own Pitch Perfect.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Did I Just Get—?**

* * *

"_What are you doing?"_

_Wha—?_

_I looked up from my laptop's screen and searched for that voice. Did someone just speak up or was I imagining it? Shrugging my shoulders, I focused my attention back to the mix when I suddenly heard that voice again._

"_What are you doing?"_

_Once again looking up, I was greeted by an unrecognizable blurry person—or at least I thought it was a person because of their figure. I could tell they were looking at me expectantly but I had no idea what they just said so I replied with, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"_

_They shook their head at me and their shoulders slumped a fraction. "I've asked you for like two times already," with a sigh, they continued, "anyways, I said what do you think you're doing?"_

_That voice sounded awfully familiar but I couldn't be too sure since their tone showed disappointment and I wasn't sure of how her voice sounds like with such emotion._

_I stared at the blurry figure with confusion. Wasn't what I was doing obvious enough? Nevertheless, because I am such a fine individual, I shall answer their quite weird question._

"_I'm making mixes of course. What do you think I'm doing?"_

_Another sigh escaped their lips. Now what?_

"_Geez, why do you have to be so dense?! And stubborn?! And stupid?! Yet adorable at the same time!" they all but shouted in frustration while I gaped at them in surprise._

_I was… Dense? And stubborn? And stupid? Yet…I visibly shuddered at the thought of me being adorable. I am not adorable. Definitely not since I am a bad ass person! Geez, get it right blurry figure! Before I could give this blurry image a piece of my mind, I was caught off guard with their next words._

"_You know life isn't always a movie," I snorted at that but they ignored me completely, "the leading lady won't always be available and be patient with how annoyingly naïve their partner could be."_

"_What are you talki—"_

"_If you don't ask the person you like out soon, someone might snatch them away. Someone might snatch me away."_

_My brows knitted in confusion as I tried to decipher the meaning of this blurry figure's words, especially the ones at the end. What are they talking about? Were they being chased by someone? Were they in trouble? Would they get kidnapped?_

_Panic shot through me. I whipped my head in their direction and frantically asked if someone was after them._

_Silence engulfed us before a familiar-sounding laugh echoed in my ears. I could feel my face heating up at that nostalgic sound._

"_What's so funny?" I asked as the image before me was slowly becoming clearer._

_This time, I could tell this person was a female with those curves on her hips and she has startlingly captivating blue eyes. _Like someone I knew.

_As my question hung in the air for a few moments, a slightly pained smile graced her lips afterwards. I quickly stood up and started walking towards her direction. I got worried. I felt as if that smile did not suit her at all._

"_What's wrong? Are you in pain?"_

_She shook her head in response._

_I've noticed that with each step I took, she in turn steps back so I stopped my advancing. This made me frown. "If you'll keep your distance from me, at least tell me what's wrong earlier. You looked like you were in pain. Is something troubling you?"_

_With a bittersweet smile, she nodded her head in a dejected sort of way. "It's because you don't see me."_

_Another round of confusion settled in me. It seemed like I was always confused right now. Skeptically looking at her, I replied, "Of course I can't see you. Heck, I can't even recognize who you are. You're blurry for heaven's sake!"_

_She giggled cutely at my exasperation and I couldn't help but smile a bit. Everything about this blurry girl strongly reminds me of someone I hold dear in my heart. _Just who are you?

_Her expression turned solemn after that._

"_Hey…" I began._

_She shook her head. "Right now, you're taking my words literally but I don't blame you though. What I'm trying to say is that you're ignoring me and your true feelings. You're shutting them off because of what? You're afraid of rejection? Of pain? But guess what Beca, you'll never know unless you'll try. So stop being a coward and—"_

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. _Huh? A dream?_ Half-asleep, I reached out for it under my pillow but felt nothing.

Where did I—

Ah yes, my desk. I lifted myself up with my right arm and reached for the ringing device. I was about to answer it when the call ended.

Son of a g—

It started ringing again. This time, upon glancing at whoever would dare call me at such an ungodly hour, I was suddenly fully awake. I quickly scrambled out of bed and went to find a mirror, which by the way was highly irrelevant of me. I tried to fix myself, specifically my hair, and did some breathing exercises. I shook my body to hopefully lessen my nervousness but as I did just that, the complete opposite happened. I can't help but feel that I was getting even more anxious.

Suddenly, I stopped what I was doing. Why was I doing that in the first place? They can't even see me.

Geez Beca, pull your darn self together!

My phone's ringtone reminded me that I have yet to answer so with one last deep intake of breath, I pressed the answer button and placed my phone near my ears. "Hello?"

"Hi!" her chirpy voice made me wonder if this girl ever runs out of energy supply. And it was so early in the morning too.

I let out a shaky breath, "Chloe, what can I do for you?" I cringed at how I sounded so formal even to my own ears. I sounded so… old.

I felt myself blushing when I heard her melodious laughter through the line.

I'm feeling giddy all over. I just love to hear her carefree laugh. I want to be the reason of such a beautiful sound.

"Do you always tend to be so formal and stay in so late?"

I smirked, even though I know she can't see it right now. "Ah well, it goes to show that chivalry isn't dead yet, yes?" I could just picture her rolling her eyes at me. "Quit rolling your eyes at me Beale."

She faked a gasp. "How'd you know I was rolling my eyes?"

I was about to reply but choked on my words when I heard her say, "You're spying on me aren't you? Where did you place them?"

"Place what?!" I cursed inside my head. Why did I stutter just now?

"Those cameras! Now tell me where you hid them! I never pegged you to be such a perverted stalker Beca Mitchell!"

My eyes grew wide as my blush intensified. "What?!" I shrilled out. "Ca… Sta— I am not a stalker! And camera my ass! I don't do those!"

I thought I heard Chloe snickering from time to time in the background during my little outburst. "What's so funny?!"

As I asked that question, a thought came to mind. _Weird, that felt like déjà vu just now._

For a few minutes, she was silent which caused me to go silent. Just then, Chloe laughed out loud which caused me to laugh as well. I'm feeling rather silly right now.

"You are way too easy to tease Becs," she said amidst her laughter. But upon hearing her nickname for me, I choked on my own saliva causing me to have a coughing fit.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Beca?!"

"Yeah… I just…" I apologized after failing to get out at least a coherent sentence through my coughing. After a while, I was able to breathe and speak normally again. And thank heavens too, I was starting to suffocate.

"Sorry about that Chloe."

I heard some shuffling noises so I assumed she was shaking her head. "You have nothing to apologize for, silly."

I hummed out a reply.

"So anyways, why aren't you in class?"

"Wait. How'd you know I'm not in class?" I asked suspiciously and cautiously started to look around the room.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the one who installed cameras in my room," I teased her after making sure there really were no hidden spying equipments and she let out a huff of indignation.

"You wish." She retorted childishly. "But enough of that, what are you doing later? Around eleven?"

Around eleven? I pondered hard for the answer. "Hmm," what would I be doing at that time? "Well, I guess I'd be in my dorm room. Why'd you ask?"

There was a slight pause before Chloe replied, "Would it be alright if…"

If what? I wasn't able to catch the last part since her voice gradually became softer than that Korean-friend-of-hers' voice. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, would it be alright if…"

I sighed but smiled nonetheless. Chloe's acting too cute right now. "I can tell you're blushing right now and for the last time, no, I did not install cameras in your room. What kind of a twisted dude would I be if I did that? I respect privacy, you know. Anyways, I can't hear your request if you keep gradually minimizing the volume—"

"I was speaking normally!"

"—of your voice at the end of your sentence. And no, you weren't speaking normally at all Chlo. One minute your voice was like Godzilla's and the next thing I knew, it resembled the volume used by itty bitty little ants."

"Whatever."

I grinned. What'd I tell you? She's as cute as ever. "So?" I prodded since in all honesty, I was getting curious as to what could have made the ever confident Chloe so shy in this call conversation.

When I was met with silence, I said, "Chloe. If you—"

"Geez Bec, you should limit your time with those headphones of yours. They've clearly damaged your sense of hearing. Anyways, I got free period around eleven and well uhm, uh I was wondering if you know, you want to spend it with me? Since you said you've got nothing to–"

"Chloe…"

"—do when I asked it about you earlier. But I'll also understand if you don't. I mean, we did spend lunch time together yesterday and I don't want you to—"

"Chloe!"

"Yes Beca?"

Her voice was suddenly so calm right now with a hint of curiosity that it got me wondering if I was talking to the same person just now. "You were rambling."

"I was not!" she shrieked, and I actually had to pull my phone away from my ears during that. Gosh, she sure can shriek, loud and clear.

"I think you permanently damaged my hearing."

"I did not!" I exclaimed together with her.

"Hey! How'd you know I was going to say that?"

I shrugged. "You are sort of predictable with your words."

"I am not!"

"Yeah, yeah… Anyways, I'd lo… like, I meant like to spend time with you. Later, since you know you've got some classes right now I suppose? Yeah. So uh well uhm, where do you want to spend it?"

Oh great, now I'm the one who's rambling.

"Uh huh, so who's rambling now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Beale."

She let out a soft giggle and I couldn't help but let out small one of my own before we both went silent. The silence stretched out for a long time and I was getting worried that I went too far with my way of addressing her. But I did playfully call her with her last name after our da… I meant lunch.

"Chloe?"

She hummed in response.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Of course, why shouldn't I be?"

"You were incredibly silent for a long time just now. Did I do something to offend you or something?"

"What?!"

I quickly held the phone out. I think my ears are ringing once more. "Damn Chlo. Once again, I applaud you. You sure can shriek. Loud and clear."

"Sorry. Anyways, you didn't do anything. I just… spaced out for a little while."

Spaced out huh. That sure was hard to believe. I wonder though, what were you thinking about for spacing out too long. Just then, a devilish grin spread across my face. "Oh my, my. Why Miss Beale, you are such a dirty minded person."

"Excuse me?!"

Aww, she's stuttering. How cute.

With my grin growing impossibly bigger, I playfully tsked. "Shame on yo—"

"Oh look at the time! I have to go Beca, still have classes and all, you know? I'll see you later okay? Meet me in room 205 later alright? Alright, see you!"

And just like that, she hung up. I was silent for a few minutes as I looked at my phone.

Shaking my head, I murmured, "Shame. I would've had a blast teasing you. But for now…"

I placed my phone back on my desk and got my toiletries. It was still early but since I intended on not attending any of my classes, I decided to take a bath and start early for my awaited meeting with a certain redhead.

Time flew by rather fast, I might say. One minute it was still thirty minutes past eight then the next thing I knew, it was now time to meet up with Chloe.

I quickly saved the completed draft of my new mix then closed my laptop. I then walked towards my bed and grabbed my black vest before putting it on. After grabbing my phone, I dashed out of the room.

Because of my extremely long legs—and yes, I just love my sarcastic self—I found myself panting heavily and desperately trying to supply my lungs with oxygen, okay maybe I am exaggerating a bit but anyways, when I made it to Chloe's room, I felt a sense of déjà vu. Though this time, she was leaning on the wall while reading a book with some reading glasses on that made her look sexily beautiful.

With a deep breath and a few reminders to myself to stay calm, I sneakily walked towards her. I figured out since she was too busy sticking her nose up on that book of hers, she wouldn't notice me approaching and possibly the chance of scaring the life out of her, yeah?

So with that evil thought in mind and only a few meters separating us, I quickly prepared myself for the time of my life. With my hands up in the air in a spooky Whoo!-I'm-a-ghost-so-be-scared-of-me fashion, I hurried my hushed steps, quite excited to see what kind of reaction I could elicit from Chloe. Just a few more meters and—

My heart almost ripped out of my chest when electrifying blues connected with mine. My faced must have showed my surprise since Chloe sported an amused look.

"What? You think you could just scare me just like that?" she asked with a mischievous smile, "well think again, missy. C'mon, my legs are dying for me to take a seat already. Last one to the library gets to do whatever the other wants!" With that she took off running. When she was about to round a corner, she threw a wink my way.

I stood there gaping at where she just disappeared into. Just how in the world did she notice me?! I was at my best ninja mode earlier! Does that girl have extra sensitive ears or some—?

Oh my god!

"_Last one to the library gets to do whatever the other wants!"_

Horrified with Chloe's words, I made a mad dash towards the library. I just hope she didn't reach it yet!

For the second time that day, I found myself panting and gasping for air.

"I should've taken Stacie's cardio tip seriously. Oh who am I kidding? Why would I do cardio?"

Taking one last deep breath, I straightened out of my crouched posture and forcibly made my wobbly legs walk the few steps to where Chloe was grinning from ear to ear on her seat.

"Hey shawty, I was starting to think I'd wait a day for you to arrive," she gave me a playful grin.

I rolled my eyes and harrumphed at that, "Hey! I know my legs are short, but I'm not that short!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Beca."

Childishly, I crossed my arms and sat on my chair with a loud thud.

Because of that, I earned a: "Hey! No noise in the library!" from none other than our wonderful librarian, Miss Thwap.

I winced at her deadly glare and cowered back in my chair, making Chloe giggle beside me. I waited for a few minutes before taking a sneak peek at the front desk, all the while listening to Chloe's cute giggles. After making sure Miss Thwap was back to stamping books, I gave the giggling Chloe a playful menacing glare and low growl.

"Aww, Beca, you are so cute! And that growl of yours was like a little wolf's!" she squealed quietly in her seat. How she managed to not catch the attention of Miss Thwap and her silent squealing were a mystery to me. Although, I gotta say, that silent squealing of hers looks painful. She looks like she's in great pain, like she was suffering from constipation or something.

"Oh I know! From this day forward, you'll be my cute little wolfie Beca!" At her words, I pouted and puffed out my cheeks—which was a big mistake since she started pinching them, "What a cute little wolf you are. Yes you are. Who's my cute wolf? You are!" she cooed and made these weird baby faces while pinching my puffed out cheeks even harder now.

I scowled at her. One: because she described me as cute, again. And two: that pinch of hers hurt like hell! Note to self, never and I mean never ever let Chloe Beale pinch your overly pinchy cheeks ever again.

"Anyways, my little wolf, have you forgotten our little deal earlier? The deal where the loser gets to do whatever the other wants? Yes, that one. Well, I want you to sing for me." She turned to me fully and looked at me expectantly.

I blinked at her, once, twice, three times, and then raised my brow at her in question. "Alright Chloe, first of all, since when did I become a wolf? And second of all, I never actually agreed on anything since you cheated." _I wouldn't mind being yours though._

She pouted at my words and leaned into my face, leaving barely a few inches of space between us. Great, her face is too close. Focus brain, focus!

"And third of all," my voice became a squeak so I cleared my throat before speaking again, "I can't sing since we're in the library and overall, I just can't sing."

I sweat dropped at the end of my rant and I could feel myself getting dizzy with her close proximity. I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it.

"Alright, let's clear some things out. One, I did not cheat Beca, you're just too slow. Two, anyone can sing. And besides, don't you like being mine?"

Her bold words, her cute face and those hauntingly beautiful shining eyes of hers combined as one is probably my greatest weakness throughout my lifetime. And just how does she expect me to reply to that?

"I never took you to be such a possessive woman, Beale." I teased then unknowingly blushed at her smirk. God, how sexier can she get?

"Only—" a hand was placed on my cheek, "—when—" then said appendage went trailing down to my neck, sending shivers down my spine. Is it just me or am I being seduced in public by a smoking hot Chloe? Nah, probably just my imagination playing tricks with me. "—it—" down to the valley of my chest, to which I audibly gulped at, I dared to look at her eyes but regretted it the moment I did. I practically turned to mush upon seeing her gaze. Now I'm sure, I. Am. Being. Seduced. _Help_! "—comes—" her hand stopped just at the end of my shirt and I mentally sighed in relief thinking my bittersweet torture would come to an end, but then I felt myself being tugged at my belt hoop. Since when did she? Her face, specifically her lips, was literally only a few millimeters from mine now "—to—" then her other hand coiled around my neck and played with the ends of my hair, "—you" she stared right at me with this intense gaze that left me paralyzed both in anticipation and a little bit of fear. We're still in a public place and directly in plain sight from the deadly librarian. Back to the matter at hand though, I swear Chloe's eyes are at their darkest right now. "—Beca."

The way her tongue caressed my name in such a sensual manner like that, oh God, I could die happy right here and then.

And I think I just got my answer to my earlier question.

"Chloe…" I breathed out as I stared back at her. This is bad. If she won't pull away soon, I might kiss her here. My eyes were starting to droop and I found myself, in an agonizingly slow pace, inching forward. How I wasn't able to touch her lips yet was beyond me. Any second now…

A sudden rush of air hit my face.

My eyes immediately snapped open from whatever trance Chloe put me into and I rapidly blinked in confusion.

What just happened?

My question got answered when I saw Chloe's smirking yet somewhat flushed face in front of me. Wait, Chloe was blushing and having this cute lopsided grin on her lips so in other words, I wasn't just imagining it all, was I?

My face not soon after assembled a fresh and ripe tomato. Yes, I was that red.

"Chloe…"

"Oh Beca—" she said in a singsong tone of voice.

My brows shot up to my hairline in surprise. I knew Chloe could sing well since she's in that Acapella group but hearing her beautiful soprano voice so near was, well, surprising.

After a while though, my brows then creased at that sudden use of a weird tone. But even though I had no idea where that came, I decided to humor her by mimicking her in my own low and husky voice, "Oh Chloe—"

For a moment, she sat there with a dumbfounded expression as her mouth alternately opened and closed. I was beginning to worry that it would stay that way since she showed no signs of stopping.

"Chlo—"

Then, her face broke into a massive grin, like a child who went inside a candy shop for the first time in their life.

"Oh my gosh!" she gushed and, get this, started bouncing on her seat as she pointed an accusing finger on my face, "you can sing!"

I furiously blushed at her accusation because let's face it, I totally forgot that I told her I can't sing earlier and I just did the complete opposite with my actions when I decided to humor her.

I groaned and sank down in embarrassment since Chloe was still excitedly bouncing on her seat and from my peripheral vision, I could see her actions were attracting quite a lot of attention. Attention being Miss Thwap's sharp eyes.

I gulped and reached out to my bubbly redhead—wait, since when did she become mine?—and tried but failed to stop her from, you guessed it, ricocheting on her seat.

"Chloe," I whispered in a somewhat frantic tone which thankfully got her to stop bobbing, "look, I know we came here for a reason and that's for you to study so if you don't want to get kicked out, I suggest you stop bouncing, squealing and then be quiet on your seat," I finished as I threw a sideways glance at the fuming desk manager. Thankfully, Chloe got the drift since she looked at Miss Thwap with an apologizing gaze and stayed silent in her seat.

I sighed out in relief. At least we're safe for now.

Oh how wrong I was.

Chloe scooted closer to me then placed a hand on my thighs. On. My. Thighs.

My eyes widened in surprise as my breath got caught in my throat. What now? And a minute hasn't even passed yet from that scary tension we faced earlier!

I mentally pleaded that she wouldn't do anything funny but alas, I should've known better.

"Oh Beca," her hot breath on my ears made me squirm on my chair, "I know I said I want to hear you sing but I guess I'd let you do that later. But right now—" her hand then started rubbing on my jeans as she continued to whisper. Oh good heavens, not again, "—could you maybe get me this book that I am in need of? It's in the back row, Biology section, if you don't mind that is?"

Not trusting my voice at the moment, I merely nodded in approval and quickly shot up of my seat. I don't know about you but I am feeling all hot and bothered, again.

As I scanned for that book, one thought stuck in my mind like a broken record.

Did I just get seduced?

Twice…

By Chloe—?

And in the library of all places?!

Well damn.

* * *

I made this longer to make up for the long wait, just so you guys know. :D

I forgot the fact that I wasn't able to respond to the reviews privately so, here you are:

**Nii4itu**: Thank you. And sorry it took so long :)

**Mitchii2506**: Thank you so much! I couldn't agree more, a jealous Chloe is quite a sight :D I'm not really sure though if I could do that again, maybe if you could suggest to me a reason of her jealousy then I might insert another green-eyed monster Chloe scene.

**BG-13**: I know this might sound dumb but I have no idea what you just wrote. That or my brain is just so tired at the moment. But thank you for the review though, hope you enjoyed this one as well.

**Guest2**: I wonder as well. *wink*

**Apple-jacs**: Yes, they do act like twins. *high-five!*

**Stepahielalinda**: I hope I got your username spelled right… Anyways, I'm glad you love it and I'm sorry for the long wait.

**Guest3**: I know right! *grins* Could I ask for a high-five?


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the length of this, and the delay, and the mistakes that are probably too many to count in this chapter since I'm a bit sleepy right now. Just tell me where they are and I'll correct them as soon as I can.

And, **Brookester27**, sorry it's a tad longer than you wanted but I hope you'll like it. Your idea is in here as well though it's a bit different in a way. Again, thank you for suggesting!

A little dedication for **LazyGurlSwagg** :D Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Library Time**

* * *

"Geez, that woman is such a tease…"

Mumbling those exact words over and over again all the way towards the Biology section of the library, I failed to notice the weird looks other students were throwing my way as I passed their tables since all of my focus was on the hard wooden floor I was walking on. Eh, sucks for them.

Anyways, after about walking down a hundred aisles—which in all actuality was only five aisles—I finally reached my destination. And as I started scanning the titles on the spine of the many piled books on the shelf, I realized something.

I have no idea what I'm actually looking for. And judging by this enormous amount of books stacked in this section, I missed a very important little detail.

Well that's just great. So with a sigh of irritation on my part, I trudged back to where Chloe was sitting at, all the while grumbling some more on how stupid I could get.

"Hey Chlo—"

My words died down on my throat however when I saw the sight before me.

There on her seat, Chloe sat elegantly with her legs crossed and an open book on one hand as she looked at me with curious bright eyes under the rim of her glasses. In other words, I'm looking—more like gaping—at a superbly sexy goddess.

To my surprise, and confusion, Chloe stood up and sauntered towards me in a painstakingly sensual manner. Or were my eyes just deceiving me? I'm not really sure but I am quite positive however that Chloe's hips don't sway that much when she walks normally. And no! I am not a stalker! I just have good observational skills since all I do is silently observe people when I'm not drowning in one of my mixes. I swear! I am not a stalker!

When I was busy talking to whoever is on my head, I felt a tender caress just under my chin before a hand gently yet firmly closed my open mouth. Huh, I never even noticed it was open in the first place. As I looked up, I became a prisoner of bright blue orbs staring at me.

"Don't keep it open for too long Becs," she says as she moved a little closer to me, "you might catch flies because of that."

At the mention of flies, she scrunched up her nose cutely before leaning back and crossing her arms on her chest. Finally! I can think straight again.

With a smirk, she said, "Unless you actually want to know how a fly tastes like—" with that, I made a gagging face to which she giggled at, "—okay, maybe you don't. But I'm fairly certain they taste horrible. Yuck."

Another one of her cute faces and I couldn't help but blush and giggle at her. So with a charming smile, I said, "You're adorable. Do you know that?" It might have been my imagination, but I could have sworn I heard Chloe take in a sharp breath.

But then she gave me this cheeky grin and a reply of, "So I've been told. You know Beca, for a bad ass, you sure are quite a charmer."

I rolled my eyes at her before sending her a mocking glare, "I swear, if you tell anyone…"

I let my threat hang in the air before apparently Chloe couldn't take it anymore since she started laughing. I glared at her laughing form but soon after found myself cracking a grin then sharing a laugh with her. That carefree manner of hers was too contagious to resist.

After our little laughing fit died down, we found ourselves just standing there and looking at each other in a comfortable silence. And before I knew it, I found myself tracing the outline of Chloe's magnificent figure—from her gorgeous blue eyes to her cute nose down to her glossy lips, which I found myself to be staring at the longest before finally moving down to her slender neck to her ample chest, which made me gulp audibly, then down to her toned stomach and legs back up to her face—and willed myself to commit it to memory.

How can one be so freaking perfect and down to earth at the same time? Does she not see how beautiful she is inside and out?

Just as we made eye contact, one thought came into mind and it surprisingly made me very giddy. Chloe was doing the same thing to me as well: _checking me out_.

"I hate to burst your bubble girls, but please be reminded that you are still in the library."

I jumped slightly in place, and I swore my heart stopped beating for a minute there, while Chloe flinched in surprise as she placed a hand on her chest when Miss Thwap suddenly sprang out of nowhere on us.

"So," Miss Thwap turned to me as she looked me up and down as if studying me before gracing me another one of her famous deadly glares. I quickly averted my eyes while shuffling awkwardly on my feet as a disturbing thought flashed in my head: Did she just check me out? Cause that would be seriously awkward…

"Miss Mitchell, I suppose?" A nod from me, "I know you don't come here often but I'm sure you're aware that the library is known for its tranquil atmosphere and that everybody should always remain silent?" Another nod from me and Miss Thwap repeated my action, "Good. I'll only let this slide once after that stunt you pulled earlier and don't let me begin ranting about that hungry look in your eyes when you were busy eyeing a certain someone—"

Speaking of a certain redhead, Miss Thwap then gazed towards an innocent-looking Chloe and immediately her steely expression softened. My jaw dropped as I stared at her in disbelief. That little minx… "Try to lessen it down a bit okay Chloe?"

With a sheepish face and an equally timid voice, Chloe replied with an "Of course Miss Thwap. I won't let it happen again."

My eyes went wide at that. _Damn_, this girl could act.

So with one final glare aimed towards me and an adoring smile for Chloe, Miss Thwap then returned to whatever she was doing before literally popping in on us.

Way to ruin the mood Miss Mood Ruiner… I know. I really need to work on my creativity skills.

I cleared my throat and fidgeted on my place awkwardly as Chloe gazed back at me with this creepy grin on her face. Whatever it is that's going on in that pretty head of hers, I'm sure I won't come out of this without getting thoroughly embarrassed first.

"So Beca, you wanted to know what book I needed right?" She was giving me this sort of predatory gaze with a hint of mischief that I couldn't help but shiver involuntarily. She trotted to where I was frozen at and leaned impossibly close to my face.

"I know this is somewhat late but," she made eye contact with me and pulled on my limp hands with her own, bringing me even closer to her face "I think… We are going to be great friends." She said in a breathy and husky manner, causing my heart to beat faster.

Her breathing mixing with my own in our current position led me to only nod at her declaration. There was nothing much I could do to respond anyway since my brain's pretty much useless right now.

After a minute or two of composing, I willed myself to speak even if my voice will come out squeaky, "So uh Chloe?"

"Yes Beca?" she asked, not showing signs of moving away in the slightest.

"What…" I cleared my throat, "book?"

"Oh!" Again, there was that spark of mischief in her eyes. "Right, the book. Well, if it's alright with you, I need the book regarding…"

She trailed off as her hands went around my waist. She was embracing me and our pelvises were touching. Oh dear heavens, I'm torn between pulling away and dying from happiness. Chloe then leaned towards me and whispered something in my ear.

"…"

And spot on. I was blushing like mad and was stuttering incoherent rubbish.

Chloe pulled back a few inches from me and asked in an innocent way, "So Beca? Is it alright with you?"

"Wha—"

Looking at her, I noticed Chloe was beaming at me. Probably happy she got me to blush with such intensity earlier. So in order for me to get back some of my pride, I did something I never knew I would do in my lifetime.

I stepped away from her embrace—which was the last thing I wanted to do right now—and took her hand. I bent down slightly and gave the back of that hand a lingering kiss.

I smirked when I saw her starting to get red once I straightened from my previous position.

I slowly walked backwards and gave her a wink before saying, "It's not a problem at all, princess."

I smiled to myself when I heard a really cute squeak followed shortly by a barely controlled squeal before I disappeared from her sight.

However, as soon as she couldn't see me—or anyone for that matter—I leaned back on the shelf and slumped my way down to the floor. I let out a shaky breath when I remembered what she said with that sexy voice of hers.

"_Could you please get me the book that's all about the female's reproductive system?"_

Really, that woman is as sly as a fox. Although, I did get to see her reaction after that little stunt I pulled out afterwards. And might I say, Chloe was absolutely adorable.

Payback's really sweet, isn't it?

Once more, I found myself in the Biology section of the library.

Now, back to the matter at hand.

A book that's all about a woman's reproductive system.

_Where in the world could I find that in all of these?_ I asked myself as I eyed all of these damn books right in front of me.

Well, as long as it's a book that has _that_ topic then it'll do, right?

Right.

A few minutes have passed and I've managed to gather a few books that were neatly secured on my left arm. I was about to proceed to the next shelf when I felt my cheeks burning and I idly noted scattered books on my feet.

There in front of me was a couple making out.

"You know, it's rude to stare shortcake."

I nearly jumped into the air when I heard that small playful voice right at my ears. I turned around quickly—miraculously avoided giving myself a whiplash—and came face to face with a grinning Amy.

"Amy?!" I whisper-yelled, "you scared the crap out of me!"

Her grin just grew bigger before mocking me with a glare. "That's my specialty, short stuff. And that's Fat Amy to you. Thank you very much. Wait, how'd you know my name? Ah, don't answer that. Silly me, I totally forgot I'm the most well-known person from Tasmania."

I glared at her as well. "Why do you call yourself Fat Amy though? If you don't mind me asking that is," I gave her a curious look before adding with a huff, "and no, I am not that short! And I'm just going to pretend I never even heard the last part of your whole speech."

She smiled genuinely at me, her eyes shining with unrestrained mirth. "She's right. You really are cute. And sarcastic."

My brows furrowed in thought. _She?_

"Wait, she?"

"And impossibly dense."

"Am not!"

And then, her first words sunk in. "Hey! I am not—"

"Yes, yes, you aren't cute. I know," as simple as that, she brushed my retort off. "She mentioned that as well, you know, since you are a bad ass—"

"Damn right!"

"—now, to answer your question," She completely ignored me! "It's so that twig girls like you don't go behind my back and yes, you are undoubtedly short."

By the end of that explanation, I gaped at her. She does have a point but I'm sure I wouldn't do something horrible like that. I huffed out in pseudo irritation. I grumbled under my breath, "I am not short, just virtually challenged."

"Hmm? What was that?" Amy asked as she began picking up the books on my feet. I quickly scrambled to pick them up as well.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

I nodded in response before we fell into a comfortable silence.

"What's with all these books by the way?" she asked as she scanned what was inside. Her eyes went wide and she pointed a finger on my nose. For a second, I felt my eyes reacting.

I heard Amy's laughter and so I quickly composed myself.

"Oh gosh, you looked silly earlier," she guffawed. I quickly covered her mouth to muffle the volume a bit. I hissed at her to stay quiet but guess what? I got completely ignored. I sighed in irritation, gave up and released my hold on her.

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes with a tiny grin on my lips.

"Oh you're welcome."

"Oh no, I wasn't really thanking you."

She smirked then rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Seriously though, what's with all these books about a woman's this?" she asked one more time before forming a v-shape near her pelvis.

Poor ol' me could only stutter out a single word, or more likely name, "C-Chloe…"

She had this look of confusion at first before probably a thought hit her. And judging by that creepy smile, I bet this isn't good for my health. "Oh, oh! You wanted to study all of this first before you do it with Chloe."

She said it with a straight face that I couldn't help but think if this girl is normal or not.

"Excuse me?! No! It's not like that at all! Geez woman, get your head out of the gutter!" I exclaimed a little too loudly as I wailed my arms about. I thanked the heavens we were at the tip of this building; otherwise, I'll probably receive another one of those horrifying glares. I shuddered at the thought but apparently, my company here misinterpreted my actions.

"You're one to talk! You were shaking with pleasure just now, weren't you?!"

"Hell no!" I shouted as I paled considerably. This chick can't be serious right now.

"What were you thinking then?" she prodded as she eyed me hard. I grew uncomfortable as she continued eyeing me up and down so I all but half-screamed, half-whispered.

"Okay, will you quit that?"

"Quit what?" Amy asked in an innocent way, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"That."

"Quit what?"

"I said that."

"Quit wh—"

"You know what, never mind!" I screeched with finality since I could feel myself getting annoyed and frustrated and oh, you get what I mean. "Well anyways, may I please have those books back?" I asked after taking a few calming breaths and stared pointedly at the books that were tucked under Amy's arm.

She grinned evilly at me and I felt a cold chill run down my spine. Quickly and accurately, I snatched the books away, turned around and made a dash out of this frightening situation.

"Later shaw shank!" I heard from behind me but I didn't bother answering.

As I turned around the corner however, I found myself on the floor with a throbbing butt to deal with later. I cursed under my breath and looked up with a scary glare, ready to give the person a piece of my mind. However, before I could do exactly just that—

"Oh my gosh! Beca?!"

Hearing my name coming out in the form of a shriek from this girl's mouth made my brows knit together. She offered her hand out for me to take, in which I did, and even helped me gather the sprawled out books on the floor. Our hands made contact as we both made a grab for the last book and I quickly retracted my hand, all the while mumbling out an apology that she easily brushed off with a chuckle.

Once we picked every last one, we straightened out our posture and just stared at each other. The girl was a brunette just like me and her eyes were smoky green in color. She was beautiful in her own way and I couldn't shake the feeling that I somehow met her before.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Guess my curiosity got the better of me. I grinned sheepishly at her, "Sorry. I guess that sounded a bit rude."

She graced me this cute little smile before she nodded meekly. "No, no. It's alright. And actually, yes. We met when we were still kids."

Still kids huh? I thought hard for a few minutes before letting out a defeated sigh. I looked at her apologetically and said, "I'm sorry. I don't seem to remember."

She smiled once more and nodded, "Don't worry. It's understandable actually since my family transferred homes when we both were ten and we met when we were seven."

I scrunched up my nose in concentration. This shouldn't be too hard right? I mean, it was like eight years ago for goodness sake. But still, I came up with nothing. She must have seen my look since she frowned slightly. But after a while, she seemed to light up. It was as if an idea struck her or something.

"Ah," she exclaimed as she brought out a slipper-shaped pendant out of the collar of her shirt, "maybe this will ring a bell?"

I stared at the object in her hands for a minute before realization hit me. My eyes widened in disbelief as I alternated my gaze between this girl's face and the pendant.

"_I'm sorry Beca, my father got transferred in another city for his work," a ten year old Shiori said to me as I clutched her clothes in a desperate attempt to keep her from leaving._

"_But you said we'd go to high school and college together! You said we'd never be separated! You said we were going to remain the best of best friends forever! And we can't remain like that if you're too far away Shiori!" Tears were running down my cheeks and I hugged her tight, "Who would I tease everyday if you'd go away? Who would I play with on the swing if you'd go away? Who would—?"_

"_Shh Beca, please don't cry. You know I hate seeing you cry," she cooed on my ear as she hugged me in an equally tight hug. Her voice cracked at the end so I'm guessing she's crying as well._

"_I can't help it. My best friend, my only friend is going away. You can't blame me for crying. And besides, you're crying as well, you big cry baby," I teased lightly and smiled when I heard breathy laughter from her._

_She rubbed my back in a soothing manner as we continued to hold on to each other that day, tears still streaming down from our eyes._

"_When do you leave?"_

_She sighed, "The day after tomorrow."_

_My grip once again tightened on her as I mumbled into her shirt. "That's too soon."_

"_I know," her voice clearly showed her sadness and this time, I was the one who comforted her with words and actions._

"I gave that to my best friend eight years ago in one of the airports of my hometown before she left for her flight to London," my voice cracked with emotion and I continued to look at the girl in front of me with disbelief, "I gave her that necklace to symbolize our friendship."

"Since it all started when you handed me back my sandal at the park," she provided, a glazed look on her eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah, since you were such a clumsy child back then," I smirked at that and she smiled cheekily at me. "That—" I stood near her and held the hand that was still showing the pendant with one of my own "—was also meant to serve as a reminder to her to never forget me."

"And forget she didn't," she whispered and I noticed a few tears trickling down her cheeks. I brushed them off with my thumbs and I smiled warmly at her.

"Welcome back, Shiori."

And with those three words, she enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. Bone crushing since I could feel the books she held digging onto my back.

"Beca…" was all she said while we relinquished in the feeling of us reuniting.

After a while, I broke the hug and we fist bumped. "I missed you, you old hag!"

She smirked at me then ruffled my hair. I cried out in defiance and shot her a look when she started laughing at me. "And you haven't changed squirt. I see I'm still taller than you."

Oh, if looks could kill.

"Now, now, is that how you greet your childhood friend?" she asked playfully once we completely separated and she handed me the books back.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. It was the least I could do for knocking the small midget to the floor."

I playfully scowled at her. "I could say the same to you too, you know." I shot back and she raised her eyebrows at me, an amused smile sporting on her lips.

"And you're as witty as ever."

It was my turn to smirk at her. "You know it."

I gestured for us to walk and we started going back to where Chloe was at.

"So when did you get back?"

"Just last year. Honestly, I didn't expect to see you here, and in Barden of all places," she gushed enthusiastically as she clung to my arm. I raised my brow at her and she simply beamed back at me. Oh great, another monkey on my hand. Although, I wouldn't ever compare Chloe to a monkey. That would be… wrong.

"—still a DJ? Beca? Beca?!"

I was brought out of my thoughts when I noticed Shiori waving her hands in front of me. "Oh sorry, got lost in thought there. What did you say?"

She smiled broadly at me and her eyes gleamed. Why is everybody so playful today?!

"Oh? What's on your mind?"

"Nothing!" I answered shortly after. She threw me a disbelieving look. "Seriously, it's nothing!"

She snorted at my blatant lie. "C'mon Becs, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

I smiled at the nickname and couldn't resist thinking that it sounded better when Chloe used it.

"There it is again!" Shiori said from beside me.

I turned towards her in curiosity. "Again?"

"Yeah. You have this really silly grin on your face whenever you space out," she pointed out. My eyes widened in fear.

"I do?!" I shrieked and stuttered at the same time.

Shiori firmly nodded her head as a look of seriousness took her features before it became into a knowing look. She beamed at me and shook my shoulders violently, "Oh my god, Beca! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Shiori, stop it," I commanded sternly. I was starting to become nauseous. When she did as I told her—thankfully—I gave her an intrigued look. "What didn't I tell you?"

She had this _are-you-serious_ look and I responded with my own _Of-course-I'm-serious_ look. She dramatically exhaled and exaggeratingly shook her head.

"Shiori…"

"Beca, Beca, Beca… You know, you sometimes amaze me with how dense you could be."

"Hey!"

Another disapproving—and might I say, it was a rather dramatic—sigh. "You don't even know that you're crushing on someone. You need to get out more of… Beca?" She trailed off when she noticed how red I became. She smiled broadly at me and gave me a sly look.

She leaned close to me and whispered, "So who is it?"

"Woah… What are you talking about? I don't know what you're talking about. Crush? Please! Why would I be crushing on—?"

I turned to look away from her inquisitive, mischievous eyes. But…

The sight that greeted me wasn't really pleasant. There, I saw Chloe scowling at whoever this guy was with her. I saw his hands draped across her shoulders and he tried to pull her towards him which Chloe shook off. I frowned at how uncomfortable Chloe looked and I was feeling angrier as the minutes passed by. The guy still had his arms on Chloe's shoulders. The nerve of him.

I was seeing red. And not the pleasant type either. Anyways, that freaking bastard better keep his hands to himself right now or I might just lose it.

So if you see any dismantled male body parts later on, make sure not to tell the police. Or else…

Snapping myself out of my deadly yet welcomed—at the moment—thoughts, I turned my attention back to my friend and saw her grinning maniacally at me. I gulped nervously. Great, just great…

"Oh I see," she stated with that face-splitting smile of hers. It never fails to give me the creeps. "Now, now Beca, why don't you introduce me to your… _friend_ and that guy over there?"

Why'd she pause on the word friend just now?

"What? No, wait! Shiori—!" Before I could complain—and form more understandable sentences—we reached the table.

"Hey!" Shiori greeted from beside me, her arms clinging unto mine tightly.

Both Chloe and the guy looked up. But each sported a different emotion. Where the guy looked confused yet slightly annoyed, probably with our interruption, Chloe looked non-Chloe like at all. I got a feeling I've seen that face on her before. That time when she looked so… murderous.

Ah yes, the café! But I don't see any problem here, all except for this guy sitting beside her. He probably sensed the tension since he shot Chloe a questioning look before shifting his gaze between Shiori, Chloe and I.

He retracted his arms—good, I was seriously contemplating on forcefully yanking it out of its place earlier—and extended his hand towards Shiori. With a smile, he said with all the suaveness he possessed, "Hey, I'm Tom. Tom Cruz," a wink from him and I blanched inside my head. Really? "But you hotshot could call me baby."

I heard Shiori huff and mutter in displeasure, "Boys…"

I struggled to let the grin threatening to form in.

"Pleasure but I'm not interested."

The cat's smile faltered. Ha! Serves him right! Way to go Shio—

"I already have a girlfriend."

Now that got my attention. I gazed at her in confusion and intrigue. She responded by giving me this devilish smile before adding a wink.

I groaned quietly. Now what is she planning?

"Oh? You mean a friend that's a girl, right?" he asked, now a triumphant smile on his lips as if he just won the lottery.

Shiori released a sigh then rolled her eyes. "No, I meant a girlfriend, girlfriend. You know… a lover that's a girl?" she said mockingly and I snickered quietly as the boy frowned.

"Oh," was all he said.

I quickly snuck a glance towards Chloe and was surprised to see her pointedly eyeing our coiled arms. I got the feeling this was not going to end well if we don't separate soon so I gently got my arm out of Shiori's hold. She shot me a questioning glance and I discreetly whispered, "Not now."

Chloe's face relaxed a bit before it hardened again. She looked at Shiori and asked in a cold tone, "And who might you be?"

I sweat dropped. I heard that tone before. I just don't get what causes it.

I glanced sideways and saw Shiori grinning from ear to ear which caused me to twitch my brow in irritation. Why is she smiling like an idiot right now? Couldn't she tell that there was absolutely nothing funny in this situation?

Just then, Shiori clung to my arm unexpectedly causing me to stumble slightly before she answered in an overly enthusiastic voice, "Oh sorry! I'm Shiori Williams and," she shot me an apologetic look before continuing, "I'm Beca's girlfriend."

I think I saw Chloe's brow twitch just now. My own jaw literally hung in shock as I stared at my, albeit crazy, childhood friend. What is she playing at exactly?

"Oh really?" my neck snapped back to face Chloe upon hearing her voice. She looked at me with a stern expression as if asking for an explanation. I don't even know what I did to make her this mad!

I turned towards Shiori with a pleading look. Silently asking her for help to which she just smirked and winked at me in return. Why you little!

"Beca," I gulped and shakily looked back at a scowling Chloe, "stop flirting with your _girlfriend_—" she seemed to be hostile on that particular word for a reason "—for a minute and answer my question."

"Bu-bu-bu…"

Shiori snickered at my stuttering while the Tom guy looked amused. Oh I am so going to punch that smirk off his face. And Chloe's face softened a quarter of a portion.

I swallowed hard before stuttering out even more, "Bu-but uh well uh you didn't even, you know, ask uh a question?"

It came out more as a question than a statement at the end.

Chloe opened her lips to respond but was cut off by a "Hey Tom! Let's go! We're starving here!"

We all turned towards the front door and saw Donald and Unicycle, with the rest of the Trebles, waving Tom over. Wait, is he a Treble?

"I didn't know you could sing," Chloe stated with a puzzled face.

Tom gave his attention back to her and said, "I don't. I just eat with them."

Chloe nodded and Tom stood up.

"See you girls later. Bye Chloe." Before he left though, he kissed Chloe's cheek.

Oh no he did not. That's it. I am going to kill him.

I glared at his retreating form and involuntarily, I took a step towards him but someone grabbed my arm. I whipped my head back and saw Shiori shaking her head with an amused smile. I grumbled under my breath in protest but obliged when she shot me a _look_.

When we had that tiny exchange, I didn't notice that Chloe was keenly watching us. Out of the corner of my eye, I could make out Chloe's face turning redder. Alarmed and concerned, I mouthed to Shiori an "I'll be right back," and went to Chloe's side.

I touched the back of my hand to her forehead and asked if she was okay. She nodded but I had my doubts since she kept getting redder and redder which caused my anxiety to double over in intensity.

"Are you sure you're alright Chlo?" Worry laced my voice and she immediately beamed at me. Upon seeing her smile so joyously like that, it made me grin widely as I felt myself relaxing a tad bit.

I smiled gently at her and rubbed her arms for comfort. Just because she seems to be back to her old self doesn't mean she's completely alright. And because I have no idea why she was so red earlier, I've kept myself cautious at all times, silently promising to Chloe that I would take good care of her if she needs me.

We stared into each other's eyes and I could've happily drowned in them if it weren't for an annoying bird.

"Becaaw!" Jesse howled which earned him a good smack from Miss Thwap. Again, where'd she come from?

"Silence please!" the old lady hissed through clenched teeth.

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly.

After a stern look of disapproval, Miss Thwap disappeared. How cool was that? Apparently, not much.

"Hey Becs," Jesse and Stacie stated altogether then faced Chloe and greeted her as well. Jesse shot Shiori a look before turning towards me with an all too familiar childish expression every time he gets curious to things or people. This time though, it wasn't only curiosity I saw in there. A flash of something and I'm quite sure I know what that was.

This should be interesting.

"Ah, right. Shiori, this is Jesse and Stacie, my frien… Er, I meant best friends," I corrected when the two of them glared at me.

"Best friends?" Shiori pouted and I couldn't help myself for pinching her.

"You are so cute Shiori." I smirked as she pouted some more. I abruptly let go of her puffed out cheeks when I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine.

I gazed towards Chloe's direction and sure enough, all the blood on my face drained with her look. She stood up from her seat and walked towards me.

I know I shouldn't be afraid but I'll be damned, she looks like Hades himself. Her lips was morphed in a tight line, eyes gleaming with a certain emotion I can't pinpoint at the moment and her posture was so stiff as she approached me.

I wanted to move, I really do, but my legs seemed to be frozen. In fact, my whole body was glued to the ground.

When Chloe finally reached me, she got the books that I was still holding—huh, no wonder my hands felt a bit heavy—and grabbed hold of it.

With conviction in her voice, she said, "Let's go Bec. I want to go somewhere else."

"But uh, you uh you're not yet done, r-right?"

Her murderous look softened and she said in her usual chirpy tone, "It's alright. I want to eat something anyway. Wanna come with? Please?"

I averted my gaze and to my horror, saw two snickering brunettes and one knowingly smirking brunette.

"Get off!" I mouthed to them then faced head on a weakness of mine. Chloe's pouting face. Gah! Why is the world so unfair?!

So I relented in the end and she squealed happily. "Yey! Let's go! Bye Jesse, Stacie!" she looked at them both before focusing her attention on, "Shiori."

Shiori smiled uneasily and awkwardly bid her goodbye.

"Let's go Becs!" With that, she forcefully dragged me out of there as if it were Silent Hill's labyrinth.

"See you later guys!" I called over my shoulder.

"Whipped!"

I flipped them off and let out a smug smile when a huge piece of crumpled paper landed on Jesse's head and his whine afterwards.

Serves him right!

* * *

**xxx**

I've responded to some of the reviews already but I've failed to do on some. So here you go guys :']

**(1****st****) Guest**: Hiya. Yes, Chloe would definitely be Beca's death lol :D By the way, what's UST? o_O

**(2****nd****) Guest**: Hey! Thank you so much! :D Hope you enjoyed this one as well.

**Mountain Dew 3**: Hi! Glad to hear it. I hope you enjoyed this one as well :D

**Potteron07**: Hey! Thank you! :D And really, I have no idea what to answer to your question. But I'll do my best to maintain its cuteness.

**Cheekymadom**: Hey hey :D thank you so much for the review! I hope you liked this chapter as well!

Thank you so much for the support you guys! It means a lot to me! See you soon :P


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Another update for all of you, and I appreciate all the support. follows and favorites. Hope you enjoy this one too! And I'm sorry for any mistakes. Just point it out and I'll correct it as soon as I can.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Overwhelming Emotions**

* * *

Have you ever experienced getting your heart all worked up? Where it beats so frantically that you're afraid it might rip out of your chest?

Like when you are anxious about telling your crush of your feelings? Like when you're excited about getting promoted in a job? Or like simply when you're happy to finally return home after a long day of work to the person you are married to?

Right now, I am in that current predicament. No. It's not the-coming-home-to-your-lover, the getting-promoted nor the telling-Chloe-of-my-feelings part, but the irregular-beating-of-my-heart part. It was currently thudding so loudly that I'm afraid a certain redhead walking in front of me could hear it. I'm even slightly worried that I'd get a heart attack right here, in the middle of the school grounds. How embarrassing would that be?

Why was my heart beating so fast you ask?

Well it is because of the tension that is surrounding Chloe and me at the moment. It was basically so thick, even a dull knife could cut through it. Her shoulders were so tense, her walking was slightly out of proportion and stiff, and I could tell that she has a frown on that pretty face of hers. The hand that gripped mine rather tightly—and yes, it freaking hurts like hell right now—would occasionally give me a squeeze. It was as if she was making sure I was still there with her. So to lessen whatever worry she had, I would squeeze hers back.

But you know what the worst part of all of this is? It's that I have no idea why we're in this type of atmosphere right now. All I know is that we were supposed to be in the library studying and before I knew it, Chloe forcefully dragged me out of the place. Come to think of it, Chloe was pretty tense after I introduced her to Shiori.

I was deep in thought that I haven't noticed her stop in her tracks, causing me to bump face first into her back. I grumbled under my breath before focusing my attention on Chloe's figure. From her radiant ginger-colored hair that I'm aware is framing a slender neck behind it down to her curves that showed from her albeit tight shirt then finally her legs that were to die for, I could only think of one thing: _She definitely was breathtaking._

"What are you thinking about?" she mumbled so quietly that I had to strain myself to catch what she just said.

And before I could stop myself, I answered, "Shiori."—which was probably the second worst thing I could have done today since she quickly spun on her heels and intensely glared at me.

I gulped at her stare but since she spun in such a fast space, I got worried. "Chloe, are you ok—" I started to say but she cut me off as she shrieked in a really angry voice.

"Okay? Okay?! You're asking me if I'm okay Beca?!" Her cheeks were bright red—either from blushing or being mad, but I'm betting on the latter—as she flung her arms wildly in clear aggravation.

I have no idea why she was shouting but it caused me to shout as well in exasperation and confusion.

"Okay first of all, why are you shouting? Second of all, of course I'd ask if you were okay since you basically spun around like a mad woman earlier! You could've gotten a whiplash you know!" my voice was filled with evident concern at the end and I saw Chloe's face softening a bit.

Still, her voice was edgy with a hint of hurt when she spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tell her? Tell her what?

I haven't realized I spoke my thoughts out loud until Chloe's features darkened once more. I got worried again—and to be honest, slightly scared with her mood swings.

"Don't play dumb with me Beca Mitchell!"

I could feel my irritation starting to flare up because of that.

"Chloe, what are you talking about!"

She mocked out a laugh. "Oh, so now you're going to play that I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about card?" Another mocking laugh and that did it for me.

I snapped back, "Of course I don't know what you're talking about! I wouldn't have asked if I did, right?!" A snort, but I ignored her. I was about to let out all my frustration and confusion regarding her actions but instead, I said, "and don't snort like that! You sound like a pig!"

"Excuse me?!" she gasped in horror.

I smirked at her. "You are excused then."

We stared each other down. Chloe was trying to suppress the smile that was threatening to form because of our silly exchange earlier while I struggled to keep in the laughter bubbling within me.

Another few minutes have passed before Chloe lost her composure and cracked a grin. It wasn't long before I started laughing.

We shared a laugh for a few more minutes before silence once again enveloped us. This time though, I didn't mind the tranquility since Chloe was smiling again. And I hate to ruin the mood, but her actions really left me in the dark. And as what they say: "Curiosity killed the cat."

I straightened my posture and started feeling nervous as I prepared myself to face another round of Chloe's unfathomable wrath. "In all seriousness though Chlo, why were you so worked up earlier?"

I silenced her with a threatening glare when I felt that she would give me a sarcastic answer. She just rolled her eyes in response.

Another few minutes of silence between us before Chloe's lips—not that I was staring—began moving. My brows furrowed in concentration, willing myself to at least catch a single word.

"I'm sorry, what?"

She mumbled some more and I was torn to sigh in exasperation or in bliss. Exasperation since I couldn't understand a word she just said. And bliss since Chloe was so, so, so, so, so adorable right now. Did I ever tell you people how inhumanely adorable my crush is?

Fed up, I said in a stern voice, "Chloe…"

She groaned. "Ugh fine! I said I don't know what got to me back there, okay? I was just so annoyed and irritated and angry that gaah!" By this point, she roughly pulled on her hair.

I didn't want her to do that so I gently took her hands and stilled them from exerting anymore pressure. I brought them down and intertwined my right with her left before my other hand encircled her waist. All the while, her right hand clutched unto my shirt. "Don't do that. Your hair is really beautiful and I'd hate to see it getting pulled out."

"I just, I…" she stuttered out as we gazed at each other. And in a meek voice, she apologized.

"Hey… hey," I cooed, "It's okay, alright? I'm not mad. Confused maybe but not mad. Besides, I could never be mad at you," I admitted in a timid voice as I broke eye contact.

Warm fingers found their way onto my cheeks and she guided my eyes back to face hers. With an apologetic and remorseful look, she said, "I'm so sorry Beca. I didn't mean to snap at you but… But when you introduced me to Shiori, and she said those words, I sort of lost it…"

I chuckled lightly. "Now that's an understatement."

She playfully nudged my shoulders with her hands as we stayed in our embrace.

"Friends?" I hopefully asked and noticed her eyes having an internal battle. I saw her opening her mouth to speak but closed it shortly afterwards. The silence stretched on for a few times and I was beginning to worry she didn't want to do anything with me after our first fight.

Pain shot through me and I was sure my eyes looked devastated. I started to slip away from our position but found that I can't since Chloe tightened her hold on me—well, my shirt that is.

"Chlo…"

She vigorously shook her head. "No, it's not like that Becs. I just," she sighed and then she gave me a sad smile, "never mind. It's nothing. Just don't think about it—"

I doubt it was nothing for her to react like that but since she asked me to forget about it, I'll do just that. Though I will find a way to know the reasons behind her actions today. Someday…

"—But don't you dare think I don't want to be your friend. Because I do. I really do. And so much more…" she whispered in a voice full of emotion I couldn't quite place. But I'd worry about that later since I'm just so happy and relieved that she still wants to be friends. Then her last words hit me. Sadness suddenly filled my heart since I wanted more than just friendship as well. But for now, I will have to make do with whatever she offers me.

"Good. Because I really like you Chloe. And I don't want to lose you because of our first fight."

I smiled nervously—I indirectly confessed to her after all—and she returned it. But it wasn't her usual cheery smile. I cupped her cheeks and asked with concern, "Hey. Are you okay?"

Another one of those fake smiles and I was about to ask her one more time but she quickly grabbed my hand and started walking again. I sighed but let it slide anyway. I'm sure we could talk about it sometime in the future.

"So," she started, probably wanting to break the silence we walked with, "are you and Shiori?"

I sputtered and almost tripped on air. "What?! No!" I shook my head violently to prove my point. "She was just playing around. I'm not sure why though but we definitely aren't dating."

Chloe bit her lip. "Then? What are the two of you?"

I looked at her. "I don't know where this is coming from but we're just friends."

"You sure?"

What's with all these questions? Especially about Shiori?

I nodded firmly in response. "I'm sure."

She breathed out a sigh of… relief? Then she beamed at me. She squeezed my hand that she grabbed earlier, interlaced them and began speed-walking towards campus.

"Whoa! Hey Red! Slow down a bit will you!"

I struggled to say as I tried to keep up with her pace.

She looked at me over her shoulders and smirked. "Not my fault your legs are too—"

I glared at her. "Don't you even dare finish that sentence Beale."

She laughed at me and increased her pace even more. Great, just what I needed—a change of pace.

"But seriously Chlo, where are we heading at? Why the rush too?"

"Stop talking and keep walking shawty."

For a few good minutes of fast walking around campus, dodging whoever walked in our path and following Chloe up the flight of stairs that seemed to be headed towards the campus's rooftop—really, it was torture on my part—we finally reached the top of these damn stairs. Really, is this the world's cruel way of telling me to take cardio? Well guess what? I would never do that in a million years! Ha! Take that!

While I was busy being arrogant to the world inside my head, I found ourselves standing just behind a closed door. So I turned towards Chloe and questioned, "Uh Chlo? What are we doing here? I thought you said you wanted to eat? I mean, are we supposed to eat here? Cause I'm afraid I didn't bring any food with me."

She simply grinned at me, reached for the door knob then opened the door. She walked out with no hesitation. I, on the other hand got temporarily blinded since bright light struck my eyes so it took me a while to follow her.

When I took in our surroundings, I stood there near the door gaping in awe at the scenery before me. The place was spacious, that's for sure and it was filled with flowers of different varieties, color, and sizes that could be seen everywhere. There were butterflies flying about, some benches to sit on and even a small fountain in the middle.

It was certainly a sight to behold.

As I admired the scene, I noticed Chloe wasn't with me so I searched the rooftop to look for a certain redhead, aiming to compliment her for finding such a masterpiece of beauty when I see her.

When I finally located her however, all the air in my lungs rushed out by the sight that greeted me.

There in the middle of the garden of beautiful flowers stood a maiden of exquisite beauty. Chloe's red flames were highlighted by the sunlight as it stood out in background.

A true goddess she was.

"Beautiful," I never realized I blurted it out loud until she spun around and graced me with one of her adorable grins.

"I couldn't agree more," she stated in a whisper loud enough for me to hear.

"How'd you find this Chlo?"

She then proceeded to explain to me how she has this friend who was a member of Barden's gardening club and that this was where she spends her alone time.

"I never knew Barden had that kind of club." I stated as I thought hard if I ever came across such a club.

"They're not very well known actually. Hence the few members," she replied.

Well that explains it. I nodded my head in understanding then started walking around.

"Seriously though, these flowers are well, beautiful for the lack of a better term. They sure know how to take care of things since the rooftop is a sight itself," I blabbered out in admiration.

"Yes. They do." I heard Chloe say.

I continued to observe and admire my surroundings in silence until I felt someone's eyes on me. "You're staring," I stated the obvious as I turned around, and sure enough, came into contact with Chloe's eyes.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side a bit. I smiled then shook my head.

"What? When I'm getting stared at by a stunning redhead? Nope, no complaints here." I said as I playfully curtsied before offering a smirk.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she responded with a small smirk of her own. She gestured for us to sit down on one of the benches that had a tiny roof on top. We walked up the small flight of stairs and I leaned on the railings while she sat down and looked at me.

"Would you be attending prom Becs?"

I got taken aback for a moment. "Now where'd that come from?"

She shrugged her shoulders before faking a glare my way. "Just answer the question Becs."

I rolled my eyes at her antics then answered thoughtfully, "I'm not sure yet. What's the point of going if you don't have a date to it, right? I'll just die of boredom there since I'm sure both Jesse and Stacie will have dates. Plus, I hate going to those things."

Her eyes widened. "Who in their right mind hates prom?!"

I pointed to myself.

"Right," she said with a hint of sarcasm and a little roll of her eyes. "I should've seen that coming. But if you will, do you know who you would ask to be your date?"

I raised my brow at her in question. I remained silent and she looked at me with bright, hopeful yet nervous and inquisitive eyes. It was as if she was anticipating and dreading my answer at the same time. So I decided to answer her with a shrug and quickly broke eye contact just so I won't get caught in her pout spell.

"Beca," she whined and I could literally feel her pout.

I sighed in resignation. Is this the world's way of telling me to ask Chloe out to prom already? Should I even ask Chloe out to prom? Would she say yes if I ask her here or would she flat out refuse me? But does it have to be her? There are a lot out there I could ask… But… Ah! This is all so frustrating.

Once again, I sighed.

"Well, I do have one person in mind," I said vaguely, still looking away from her.

"And?" she prompted. I figured she would do that.

This time, I faced her and got shocked. Chloe was looking at me with hope. Hope for what, I don't know. "Uhm, I don't know how they would respond if I'd ask them, you know?"

She looked thoughtful for a minute then nodded her head. "I know what you mean."

My brows knitted together in confusion. "What? Nobody asked you out to prom yet?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, that's not it. It's just that, I'm waiting for someone specifically. I really like that person ever since I saw them and even though we don't speak too often and just got to know each other better for the past few days, I want to be their date for prom," she said whilst staring right at me.

"Well, uh, that sucks. I guess?" was my reply. Really, what else could I say?

She giggled. "Yeah, I guess it does."

I smiled at her and felt content just watching her face. I would've continued staring if it weren't for her question, "So aside from not having a date and dying from boredom, why won't you go to prom?"

I briefly glanced at her and noticed that she really wanted to know. Damn, I'm really not getting out of this so easily, am I?

So I mumbled out my answer.

"What?" she questioned and I mumbled again.

"Beca…"

I could tell she was getting a bit annoyed so I took a deep breath, faced her and mustered all the courage I have to admit something really embarrassing. "You know, proms and dancing go together right Chlo?" she nodded in the affirmative and I continued, "And usually, it involves waltz."

"Yeah, most of the time," she answered, still not getting my point.

Another sigh escaped my lips. I averted my gaze, ducked my head and in a small voice, admitted, "I don't dance. Waltz or any other type of dancing, that is."

Just then, my head snapped back up at the sound of giggling. My eyes landed on a giggling Chloe, with a hand pressed on her lips to stifle her laughter.

I pouted. "You know, it's not nice to laugh at other people's humiliating confessions."

She snickered some more before sobering up. "Sorry," she said genuinely as she stood up from her seat, "it was just shocking, that's all. Plus, I should've known you don't know how to waltz since you're a bad ass and all."

I smirked at her then. "It's a good thing you understand then."

She laughed merrily then took my hand in hers. "My dad used to twirl me around in the living room as he stood on his tippy toes when I was younger."

She had a fond smile on her lips before she grinned at me.

"Oh, it's pretty easy actually," Chloe said as she began to gently drag me down the steps and into the spacious middle of the rooftop. I looked at her quizzically and she playfully rolled her eyes at me as we walked.

"C'mon, let's dance."

I looked hesitant and said, "Chloe… Weren't you listening to a single word I said?"

She nodded. "You can't dance."

"Exactly."

She then shook her head. "It's either that or you just don't want to. Now get your lazy ass moving and dance with me."

"C'mon," she gently encouraged, "You'll love it."

I placed my hands in my pocket jeans and shyly walked towards her. She chuckled a bit. And to my surprise, she started singing.

"_Take my hand,_" she began as she beamed at me.

I looked at her outstretched hand for a minute before shrugging to myself and grabbed for it.

I've heard of this song before. And I knew it was a duet. But should I sing with her or not?

"_Take a breath_—" I breathed in deep as I contemplated. The duet was about to begin after all. "_Pull me close and take one step_."

I looked down, for precautionary measures. But then I felt Chloe's fingers under my chin and brought my face up to look at hers as she sang and tenderly stroked my hair, "_Keep your eyes locked on mine_—" and with that, I've made my decision.

She then proceeded to guide my hands to their right places, my right hand behind her shoulders while my left held her right.

And that's where I realized that I'm the guy in this dance once she placed her left hand on my right shoulder. It seemed rather awkward at first since she's the taller one but I smiled nonetheless.

"_And let the music be your guide_—"

"Won't you promise me?" I sang with her and she looked surprised at first. But then she beamed at me and continued on with her lines. We started with the basic steps in waltz. "_Now won't you promise me that you'll never forget?"_

"We'll keep dancing wherever we go next?" Her voice overlapped with mine. _"To keep dancing wherever we go next?"_

We continued to waltz around as we sang in unison.

"_It's like catching lightning_—" I had the sudden urge to lift her up and so I did just that. Surprisingly, Chloe didn't weigh much. Figures. "—_the chances of finding_—" another lift before I twirled her, "_someone like you…_" we somehow managed to sit down on one of the many stone-made plant boxes.

We gazed at each other briefly but then I stood up only to sit at her opposite side. "_It's one in a million_—" Chloe stood up as well while I sat down and twirled her around for her to end up sitting beside me, "—_the chances of feeling the way_," again, I spun her gently while she sat then gazed at each other afterwards, "_we do_."

Without warning, I stood up and pulled on Chloe's arms, causing her to stand up on the stone plant box. But then, she tugged on my hands and got me to stand with her and started another round of simple waltz. "_And with every step together..._"

I jumped off from the plant box and saw Chloe turning around by herself when I looked at her and she gazed down at me. "We just keep on getting better."

Chloe graced me with a smile as she sang, "_So can I have this dance?_" She bent down and I provided her with some support as her left arm coiled around my neck. "Can I have this dance?" Her right hand trailed down my face slowly.

"_Can I have this dance?_"

Once again, I smiled. I was really enjoying our little impromptu dancing right now. I carried her down and waltzed a bit.

"_Oh, no mountains too high enough…_" we spun, "_Oceans too wide._" and spun, "_Cause together or not_—"and spun around, "—_our dance won't stop_." Our feet were in perfect synch.

I don't know how we managed to do this dance but it was as if our bodies had a mind of its own. Is this how a connection felt like?

I then provided support on Chloe's back as she extended her body. "_Let it rain,_ _let it pour_."

I brought her into my arms and enclosed her in my embrace as I looked at her adoringly, "_What we have is worth fighting for_—" she gently untangled herself out of our position and we both twirled around in one place. "_You know I believe, that we were meant to be…_" We separated briefly before closing in on each other.

We both looked up above as we heard low thunder. "Yeah."

She ran and I gave chase on the other side of the plant box. "_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone_," she twirled before we met in an embrace, "like you… _Like you_."

I jumped on a small flat stoned surface and extended my arm out for her to which she gracefully took. "_It's one in a million_—" I climbed down as Chloe went up. She looked down at me with a breathtaking smile on her lips and I couldn't help but grin back. "—_the chances of feeling the _way we do, _way we do_."

I lifted Chloe up bridal style "_And with every…_" and twirled twice before setting her down and continued our waltz. "_…step together. We just keep on getting better._"

Just then… "So can I have this dance?" the rain poured down on us. "_Can I have this dance?_" But we didn't give a single care in the world.

"_Can I have this dance?_"

We separated briefly before we met in another warm embrace.

"_Can I have this dance?_"

We twirled and I shamelessly stared as Chloe looked up at the sky, closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the rain hitting her face. We twirled on one place slowly as we came to a stop.

"_Can I have this dance?_"

As we stopped dancing, I couldn't help but marvel once again at Chloe's beauty.

"And you said you don't know how to dance," she breathily said, her eyes still closed with her right hand playing with my wet hair and my arms around her waist, to me after a short while. She was trying to catch her breath—and truthfully, so was I—as our faces were impossibly close.

"Chloe?" I whispered, afraid to break the serenity of our moment. I vaguely noticed that the sun was setting in the background. I wonder what time was it already.

She hummed in reply as she continued to stay in our comfortable embrace. The rain still poured and I was beginning to worry for our health. Right now though, I had to do something important. So the rain can wait, right?

Well, it's now or never Beca. I gulped silently and tried to calm my nerves for what I was about to ask.

"Chlo I—" with that, she cracked her eyes open and gazed down at me.

"Yes Beca?" her eyes were brimming and it helped settle my nerves a bit.

"Well I… I was wondering if—"

Just then, the bell rang.

Chloe's eyes widened and she separated herself from our position. "Oh my gosh! What time is it?"

"Uhm…"

She got her phone out of her wet jean's pocket and she gaped at it in shock.

"Chloe?" I questioned gently. I didn't want to startle her.

Upon hearing her name being called, she snapped out of her trance and looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Becs. I still have a class in about thirty minutes. And well, I have to get out of these wet clothes…" she trailed off, and I smiled in adoration at her.

"Of course. Walk you to your dorm?"

She nodded and I walked towards her. I stretched out my arms in a gentlemanly manner and she playfully curtsied before attaching herself to my arm with grace.

We headed out of the rooftop and walked down the path we took earlier. We got weird looks from other students as we passed but we didn't give a damn. Besides, all I could think about was that dance and the next words that were about to escape from me if it weren't for the bell.

I snuck a glance beside me and saw that Chloe was deep in thought. I wonder what she's thinking. Was she having the same thoughts I was having? Was she relieved I didn't get to ask? Or was she disappointed as well?

Silence engulfed us we both immersed ourselves in our thoughts. Before we knew it, we arrived at our destination.

"You're an excellent singer by the way," she complimented out of the blue as we stood outside the doorstep of her in-campus apartment.

I grinned and scratched my cheek sheepishly. "Yeah," my voice cracked so I coughed a bit, "thank you. You're a really good dancer." I blushed when I saw her amused smile. I knew I should stop talking or I'll embarrass myself even further but my mouth had other ideas, "But I'm sure you already know that. I mean, you are a part of a singing and dancing group. And I'm sure you know yourself pretty well. I should really stop talking now."

I heard her giggle and I could feel my cheeks getting warmer by the second.

"Oh god, kill me now." I groaned as I covered my face. Ugh, what is wrong with me?

"Now, now, we can't have that. Besides, I think this blabbering side of you is cute," she beamed at me and I smiled bashfully in reply.

We gazed at each other for a few more minutes before Chloe realized she was going to be late if she doesn't hurry up.

"Bye Becs. See you later?" she inquired with a hopeful look.

I nodded. "Yeah, see you later Chlo…"

With one final smile, she turned around and made her way inside. I slowly backed away but then she called out to me and I quickly spun on my heels. I was momentarily stunned when I felt her lips touching my cheeks for the second time in my life.

"Take care now, Beca. I'll text you as soon as classes are over," she whispered and I visibly shuddered with her hot breath on my sensitive, and still wet, ears. I could only nod in reply. She chuckled then vanished behind the door.

I sighed happily before making my way to my own dorm room. I was currently in cloud nine as different overwhelming emotions coursed within me. But pure bliss stood out amongst the rest.

Turns out, I'm falling deeper for her and surprisingly, I don't mind it at all. For all it's worth, Chloe is worth the risk.

I'm sure I sported a silly grin and my reputation would surely go down a notch if anyone saw my current state but for once, I can't bring myself to care.

* * *

**xxx**

Okay, I am well aware that I'm not a good dancer. And what's worse is that I suck at describing dance steps so please bear with it. Lol XD And this one was a bit boring but I hope you guys liked it.

There were some reviewers that I didn't get to reply privately, so I'll reply here instead.

**1name2goes3here4**: Yes, I love her too :']

**XxLoveroflovexX: **I hope you're not serious with the dying part. :D

**Cheekymadom: **Thank you! I hope you got to enjoy this one as well.

**Guest: **Oh, oh! So that's what it means! Lol, sorry. We have a school here, you see, and it's sort of more well-known as UST so heh… Haha

**Mountain Dew 3: **I hope that was a good thing xD Did you enjoy this one as well?

** :** Yeah, haha Chloe is a bit possessive in this one but I think she's cute lol XD I hope this one was fluffy as well and you got to enjoy it. Thank you for the review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Miss me? Of course you don't… *sigh* So, I'm sorry for the late update. Stuff happens, you know? Right. Anyways, thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. It boosts my confidence that people actually read and enjoy stuff that I write. So yeah. And of course, if you see any mistakes in this chapter, please feel free to point it out and I'd correct it as soon as I can.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Invitation**

* * *

Heaven—the only word my brain could think of right now.

I was in cloud nine and I was so sure I had a silly grin on my face—judging on how my cheek muscles hurt—as I distractedly made my way back to my dorm room.

Still walking under the pouring rain of course. Come to think of it, why was I walking in the rain anyway? When there were sheltered pathways on the sidelines?

Ugh, who cares…

Besides, the rain hitting on my skin served as a reminder of what Chloe and I did earlier—singing and dancing on the rooftop. She was so enchanting during that moment we shared. It was a surprise I didn't melt when she started twirling and laughing in my arms.

It felt so right. She felt so right.

Just then, I remembered the reason of our abrupt interruption. That's when annoyance crept itself into my little bubble of bliss. "Stupid bell," I cursed under my breath.

And then an idea struck me.

Stopping in my tracks, I shouted at the top of my lungs and flailed my arms around angrily, "I could have asked Chloe out to prom if it weren't for you!"

I heard a snicker from behind me before a clearly amused voice said, "You should know, Chloe tends to love the rain."

I jumped in alarm before quickly spinning around. And let me tell you, my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when I saw who it was. I swallowed the thick lump that formed on my throat and smiled nervously at my company. "Au-Aubrey!" I squeaked out.

She smirked at me then gave me a nod. "Beca," she acknowledged me formally.

"Haha, it's not what you think." I laughed nervously when I saw an uncharacteristic playful smile on her lips.

She shook her head and sighed before placing her umbrella over my head. "Right," she drawled out in obvious skepticism, "Now why do I see you poised like a statue under such bad weather and screaming your lungs out with profanities towards the innocent dark empyrean?" she questioned with a raised brow.

I frowned. That sentence had way too many words and I had no idea why she asked me in that manner, but I'm pretty sure she wanted to know why I was shouting just now. Typical Aubrey Posen.

"I wasn't talking to the uh rain and cursing towards the sky," I paused then added thoughtfully, "Okay, maybe I did shout at the sky but... Uhm… Well actually, I was shouting specifically more about the bell ringing."

Aubrey shook her head, laughed heartily then smiled at me. "Oh yes. If I remember correctly, you were mad because it ruined a perfect moment, I suppose? Something about asking Chloe out to prom?" Another laugh from her. "So you're telling me that you got cockblocked by the bell just now?"

My eyes widened in shock. Did she just say the word—?

"Yes, yes I did. Now answer the question." She commanded and gave me a scary glare.

My eyes widened even more and my shock doubled. It was as if she just read my mind or something.

"Or something," Aubrey said.

I shot her a look of disbelief and she sighed in response.

"Beca, you're pretty easy to read. And with the way your mouth is hanging open and eyes big like saucers, I could tell you were surprised that I can use the word _cock _with_ blocked_ in a sentence. Really, am I that old?" she ranted off in an exasperated manner.

I smirked at her when she rolled her eyes at me. "I see you do have some kind of childishness inside of you Aubrey."

"Yeah, it's hard to see it sometimes with me being tall and all," she stated as she eyed me then grinned wolfishly, "You on the other hand…"

I glared fiercely at her smirking face.

She ignored me and continued on with a smug grin. "With your short stature, I can easily see the child in you."

I growled menacingly at her and she brought her hand up to cover her lips that opened in mock shock. "Well I'll be! Chloe was right."

With the mention of Chloe's name, I tilted my head to the side a bit and stared at her in confusion.

"You really are like a little pup," Aubrey provided once she saw the confusion on my face. She then proceeded to ruffle my hair in an annoying manner and cooed at me.

I had to strain myself not to strangle her right then and there. "You and Stacie are perfect for each other," I grumbled lowly to myself. But I guess it wasn't that low since she raised her brow at me, daring me to say it a little louder.

Oh, I'd give you a challenge alright. I was about to ruthlessly tease her about Stacie when we both heard a voice call up to us from behind.

Well speak of the devil.

"Beca!" Stacie said breathlessly once she reached us. She held her hand out when I was about to say something. I looked at her curiously but she just shook her head and pointed to herself. She hunched down and breathed in deeply.

Oh I see.

I gave her a minute to catch her breath and sure enough, after a while she straightened out from her crouched posture then smiled at me. Though the smile she shot me was of no comparison compared to the one she had once her eyes landed on an awkward Aubrey.

"Aubrey! Hey!" Stacie greeted enthusiastically—a little too enthusiastically if you ask me—and enclosed the blonde in one of her famous death hugs.

Aubrey's cheeks tinted red as she awkwardly returned my friend's hug with a pat. I chuckled at the sight of them and quickly got my phone out. I positioned the device in front of me and snapped a picture once Aubrey turned to face me.

A gasp, a squeak and a grunt followed after the clicking sound of my phone went off.

The next thing I knew, I found myself being strangled in a headlock by Stacie and Aubrey was busy fumbling with my phone that she held on her hands.

"Sta… Stacie, ca—can't breathe," I struggled to let the words out and Stacie's grip on me tightened even more.

"Why'd you do that?!" my brunette friend exclaimed in a distraught manner.

"Pssh, please. Don't tell me you don't want a copy of it because I sure as hell won't believe you!"I stated in triumph when both Aubrey and Stacie blushed at the truth in my words.

Aubrey grew frustrated since I managed to lock my phone before she grabbed it. Unfortunately for her, I have a password for it. Ha! Take that!

"Hey Stace, Bec. I've been looking all ove… Stacie what are you doing?!" I heard Jesse say from behind us and stupid Stacie just had to whip my form with her to get a better look at the man.

"Oh hey Jesse," Stacie said casually.

Jesse shot her a look and glanced down on my strangled self. He looked worried, possibly because I'm turning blue from Stacie's hold. "Don't hey Jesse me. Release Beca at once!" he demanded.

This time, Stacie, Aubrey and I stared at him.

"What?" he whined when he saw our dubious expressions. "Don't look at me like that!"

Stacie rolled her eyes and said, "What are you, a king?" She then proceeded to mock his tone of voice earlier.

I heard Aubrey snicker from beside us and I couldn't help but think how perfect she and Stacie really were for each other.

"Sh… Shut up!" he cried out defiantly, definitely embarrassed by all of this.

"Geez, what a great knight you are Jess. Thank you so much for your help," I wheezed out sarcastically and Stacie shook me hard from side to side, causing me to flail my arms out in a dangerous way if someone were to come near us. She then twirled us around, making me dizzier by the second and her laughing merrily. This girl is nuts.

I desperately tried to wiggle out of her hold and finally succeeded after some point.

I wobbled for a few seconds, squeezed my eyes shut to shake out my dizziness to no avail, and gravely tried not to empty my stomach's contents on the ground. Damn Stacie.

I pointed at one of the two Jesses that I was seeing and accusingly said, "You are worse than any superheroes I've ever known!"

The two Jesses looked at me with concern and I snorted at that. I was still wobbling in place when I noticed that these Jesses don't possess brown hair. Their hair even had a strange mix of red when I look closely at it.

"Uh Bec?" I distinctly heard Jesse's voice from behind me. Wait. Behind me?

I turned around and sure enough, I could make out Jesse's brunette hair in my dazed state. Then I started laughing hysterically. I clumsily made my way over to him and started patting his shoulder albeit hard, "That's a good one Jess! You know, if I didn't know any better, I think you've earned some magical powers after watching those Harry Potter movies for like a gazillion times!"

"Hey now! Don't insult the movie!" he cried out horrified.

I feigned a look of hurt before dramatically placing a hand over my chest. "You wound me Jesse! I was complimenting it! How'd you become three anyway? You've got to teach me that trick sometime."

He then faced an amused Stacie and accusingly said, "You! You did this to her!"

Stacie held her hand out in surrender and violently shook her head. "Hey, I didn't do anything!"

Jesse scoffed. "Didn't do anything?! You practically damaged Beca's brain from shaking her that bad! You do know she gets dizzy easily."

"Hey c'mon now guys, quit that," I heard a melodious voice join in on the rapidly heating vocal argument. I presumed they didn't want this fight to get out of hand.

I turned to face that voice and said to their two figures, "Hey! Your voice is really hot!"

Stacie smirked in amusement, Jesse started coughing and Aubrey—to my surprise—guffawed loudly from where they were standing.

I whipped my head to the three of them and gave them a withering glare. "What's so funny?!" I hissed and almost jumped a good feet in the air, again, when I felt arms wrap around my torso from behind.

"Calm down Becs," the voice whispered against my ear, immediately soothing my anger. Upon hearing that voice, my hazed mind quickly sobered up and I found myself as stiff as a board when I realized who was embracing me from behind.

Oh god no. This cannot be happening to me.

"Beca? Hey, are you alright?" the voice asked me again, now with a hint of concern mixing in their tone full of mirth.

I gulped, threw the other three a dirty look then turned around to face the one person I did not want to see at the moment.

Sure enough, I saw an entertained look on Chloe's face. On whose face now?!

"Chloe?! Wha… What are you doing here?!" I sputtered out and stepped away from her hold as my face grew hot with embarrassment. "You, you were supposed to be in class by now! And you just hugged me! Now you're wet—"

"In more ways than one…" Chloe interjected but I decided to ignore her. Really now, what in the world did she mean by that?

"—because you just hugged me. And you're going to be late. No, no, make that you probably are late right now and I'm rambling but really Chlo! What are you doing here?!"

Chloe's eyes flashed with a look of hurt, "Ouch Bec! After our moment earlier, I didn't think you don't want to see me ever again."

I almost believed her when I saw her expression. Key word here—_almost_. Since Chloe's eyes then flashed with a mischievous glint as she persuasively let out a dramatic sigh.

I rolled my eyes at her antics and chuckled lightly.

"And besides, I saw Aubrey standing in the middle of the rain. I thought something was wrong with her so I walked up to ask what the problem was but then I missed the fact that you were there since your body got covered by her figure," she explained with a grin and a shrug.

I groaned in frustration. "What is up with people and bringing out my height every chance they got?" I stated angrily before glaring at a snickering redhead.

"It's because you're—"

I held my hand out to her. "I swear Chlo, if you so much as describe me as cute again..."

"But you are Bec!" she protested stubbornly. "And besides, I have to give you credit. Even though you're as tiny as a pixie, you sure are strong," she stated while her eyes roamed my body.

My immediate reaction was to blush and I wanted to protest but…

"Wait, hold up. Did I hear that right?" a voice interrupted us.

Unfortunately, I have completely forgotten about the fact that we had company and that they undoubtedly heard every single word Chloe said just now.

Well hot damn.

I groaned. This was not going to end well. For me, that is.

"I think there is something Beca's not trying to tell us here Stace," Jesse continued on.

I noticed Aubrey opening her lips to speak but I interjected, "Something I'm not telling you? Psh, no way! Why would I hide something from you guys? You're my best buds remember?" I gave a weak nervous laugh at the incredulous look on both Jesse's and Stacie's faces.

"Alright first of all Bec, you are a terrible liar," Stacie declared with a shake of her head and Jesse nodded his head in agreement.

"That's right. And besides, you're all fidgety and stuff, so you have to be hiding something from us," Jesse finished as he bobbed his head.

I was about to protest when Aubrey decided to speak up.

"You guys are spot on about that. When I approached her earlier, she was cursing at the sky and shouted something about pr—"

Before she could say anything else though, I jumped on her—like literally jumped on her—causing the two of us to stumble down on the ground with a loud "Oof" leaving Aubrey's lips and her umbrella flying out of her grip.

"Beca what are you doing?!" Aubrey furiously whispered to me. "I'm getting all wet here! No pun intended!"

I ignored her. "Say even a word to them and I will rip your vocal cords out of your mouth! I may be a little pup but Chloe considers me her wolf," I heatedly muttered back. My face scrunched up. "That sounded way better in my head," I added thoughtfully.

Aubrey stared dumbfounded at me with a hint of confusion as she asked, "Wait. Where did you hear that from?"

It was my turn to look at the blonde beneath me curiously. "Hear what from where exactly?"

She rolled her eyes at me and I resisted the urge to do the same. "That. You know? That wolf and the-ripping-of-my-vocal-cords thing?"

We remained silent after that. My brow creased and I'm sure my whole face showed confusion cause let's face it; I have no idea where this conversation is leading to.

A loud clearing of a throat broke my concentration. I looked up and was greeted by quite a sight.

"Beca, I'd appreciate it if you get off of Aubrey right now," Stacie said in a deadly calm manner but her eyes were telling me a different story.

I gulped nervously and quickly scrambled to my feet. "Uh right," I focused my attention back on Aubrey and offered a hand out for her, "sorry about that Aubrey. Here, let me help."

Aubrey was about to grab for my hand but we both froze when Chloe's voice reached our ears.

"I think you both had a fair share of contact just now yes?"

_This is not happening_, I thought warily. I saw Aubrey's eyes widen in fear and she paled considerably. I had no doubt my face mirrored hers.

Chloe then suggested, "Hey Stace, why don't you help Aubrey up?"

I saw Stacie's figure walking towards us out of the corner of my eye and after a while, she reached the both of us, bent down and lifted Aubrey up from the ground, bridal style. The said blonde squealed in surprise and I got thrown off by the sound.

I watched in awe as I witnessed Aubrey weakly trying to wriggle free from Stacie's hold and muttered that she wasn't hurt in the process. Of course, my long-legged brunette friend didn't acknowledge her one bit and instead tightened her hold on the blond.

"Beca…"

I flinched when I heard Chloe's angry voice. Really? What did I do this time?

I inhaled deeply, steeled my resolve and decided to face her. Before I faced her completely though, my gaze came in contact with Jesse's face. He was making these hand gestures that I'm sure resembled him cutting his throat with an imaginary knife in a: _you-are-so-dead_ manner.

_Yeah, I know_. I internally sighed. Did he seriously think I didn't know that already?

Well, it's now or never.

With another inaudible sigh, I turned around fully and my gaze immediately met with Chloe's furious ones. I paled a bit and my small amount of bravery was slowly slipping out of my grasp.

So in a desperate attempt to keep calm, I asked, "Yeah Chloe?"

I silently praised myself for not stuttering just now. Yey me!

Chloe's hard gaze didn't soften at all and I was feeling rather uncomfortable and awkward and honestly, scared. After a few minutes of neither one of us speaking up, I've finally had enough.

I cleared my throat, shifted on my feet and began to say in a meek manner, "Uh—" But Chloe cut me off.

"Rebecca Abigail Mitchell!" she stalked towards me and I instinctively took a step back.

I cringed at the use of my full name. "Wait, how did—?"

"Doesn't matter," she sharply cut me off again and looked—more like glared, really—me straight in the eyes as she muttered angrily, "What matters is the fact that you were fooling around with my best friend!"

"What?!" I shrieked and shook my head furiously. "No way Chlo, you've got it all wrong—"

"Really?" she asked in a disbelieving manner. "Cause it sure as hell doesn't look like that to me!"

"Chloe, I swear. I wasn't frolicking around with Aubrey—"

"Then why did you tackle her to the ground huh?"

I faltered when she asked me that and she seemed to take my silence in a bad way since her expression morphed from angry to someone who just got their puppy kicked.

"Do you like her? Aubrey, I mean. Do you like Aubrey, Beca?" her voice was so soft when she said those words and I had to strain myself to hear. But when her words registered in my brain though, I couldn't help the snort that escaped my lips.

Cause honestly, I'd rather have the blonde's bestfriend.

Chloe's face fell and she turned to walk away. I quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to me.

"I don't like Aubrey, okay maybe I do but as a friend and not in that manner Chlo. Besides, I've already set my eyes on someone," I said, making sure to keep eye contact with her.

Chloe looked relieved though it only lasted for a few seconds, "Who is it then? Is it someone I know? And why did you tackle Aubrey?"

I smirked in amusement with her curious questions. "Oh you know her pretty well," when she opened her lips to ask, I quickly interrupted with, "and no, I'm not telling you who it is right now. You'll get to know though since I'm planning on taking this someone to prom. Hopefully they'll agree to it."

She nodded solemnly and gave me a sad smile. "I'm sure they will. They're blind if they don't."

"Chloe?" I reached for her arms and started rubbing them comfortingly. My actions slowly made her smile and I praised myself inside my head. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. You didn't answer my last question though."

I smiled a bit. "I tackled Aubrey because she was about to say something really embarrassing about me. I saw no other options out of it."

She chuckled lightly and I beamed proudly though I faltered when I heard her next words. "Good. Cause I want you to only do that with me," she muttered and I wasn't sure if she wanted me to hear that one so I chose to keep silent about it.

"Hey lovebirds, are you done yet?"

Of course Jesse chose this time to speak.

I grumbled under my breath—something along the lines of "Stupid movie lover boy"—to which Chloe giggled at. I smiled at her and faced Jesse with an annoyed look. "What do you want?" I hissed albeit harshly. Guilt took over me when I saw the hurt in his eyes but it quickly vanished as soon as it appeared.

He grinned at me and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, "Stacie's carrying Aubrey back to her dorms."

I looked over his shoulder and sure enough I saw Aubrey flailing about and Stacie struggling to maintain her composure. I grinned at the sight.

"But before they left though, Aubrey invited us to a party she's holding for the Bellas," he added excitedly.

My brows drew together in confusion. "The Barden Bellas, you mean?"

He nodded in the affirmative causing my confusion to double.

"But aren't they an all girl Acapella group?" I stated slowly, trying to make sure he got my point.

"Yeah so?" he shrugged nonchalantly. So much for pointing out my point.

I sighed and heard Chloe giggling all the more. "So," I drawled out, "Jesse, the party would be all girls…"

He rolled his eyes. The nerve of him. "Get straight to the point Becs."

This time, I mimicked his earlier actions and stated the obvious—Really. the guy could be so dense sometimes. "You say you got invited. So basically, you'll be the only guy in that party."

I watched in amusement as realization slowly showed on his face. He looked sheepish for a moment before grinning like a perverted old man—he probably is a perverted old man trapped in a nineteen year old's body. "Then more fun for me."

I openly gaped at his words.

"And you're coming with us," he continued, seeing I didn't have any witty comeback to his earlier bold declaration.

I looked at him incredulously. "And why would I do that?"

His only response was a pointed look on my side. Of course, being the curious being that I am, I turned to see what it was and instantly regretted it.

The sight that greeted me was adorable yet deadly at the same time. Chloe's lips jutted out in a pout as her hauntingly shining blue eyes looked and pleaded with me.

I shook my head and turned away. I felt a tug on my sleeves but I ignored it. It would lead to another waver on my part to which I couldn't afford at all.

"Please Beca," Chloe whined and I could just see her pout that accompanied that statement.

"Not a chance. Nuh uh, not changing my mind at all Chloe," I said stubbornly. No way am I going to a party full of aca-people, whatever that meant.

"But Becaaaaaa…" she whined some more and I could just feel my resolve slowly crumbling down.

_Don't look. Don't look. Don't look._

I chanted inside my head but whenever it comes to Chloe, resistance was futile on my part—whether I was conscious about it or not. I couldn't stop my body's involuntary actions and all it took was one look at Chloe's pouting face before I grumpily agreed to attend.

Chloe squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into her in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much Beca! We're going to have such a great time together. You won't regret it. I promise."

Maybe it was the tone of Chloe's voice or the way her breath tickled my skin or maybe I'm just reading too much into it but I definitely felt my heart beating at an irregular pace.

"Yeah," I replied breathlessly and I flipped off a grinning Jesse who was watching from the sidelines.

We all heard the bell's shrilling sound from a distance.

Oh thank god. I was sure my self-control was slowly fading away.

Chloe's eyes widened in horror, released me from her embrace and quickly bid us goodbye. She was a good two feet away from us when she suddenly stopped, span on her heels, speed-walked towards me and finally gave me a lingering kiss on my burning cheek.

She beamed at my undoubtedly dazed face before sprinting towards her classroom.

I dumbly stared straight ahead—conveniently the place where Chloe's form disappeared into—and just stood there.

I whipped my head towards Jesse's location when I heard his snickers.

"Uh huh…" he teased and smiled widely when I glared at him.

"Shut it." I grumbled and stalked away before he could give me a reply. The last thing I saw though was that taunting amused smirk of his.

Stupid movie lover boy, indeed.

* * *

**xxx**

Well I didn't get to reply to the guest reviewers, so I hope you guys don't mind if I put your replies here.

**Guest(1): **Holy Bruce almighty? That sounds familiar... Is that a movie? XD and unfortunately, Beca really is _that_ dense… Hahaha! :D

**BeChloer: **Uh well Shiori's name is pronounced as: "_Shi_-_yo_-_ri_" :) it's pretty plain actually. But I can't think of other names at that time so…

**Guest(2): **Ah I'm from the Philippines, my friend. Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking.

**Cheekymadom: **Yeah, I agree. Chloe was mega hinting, too bad Beca is as dense as a rock XD

**Mountain Dew 3: **Yellow! I really want to make your wish happen dude but school's always in the way… So I'm sorry if I don't update more often than you like :/

**Guest(3): **But it's too soon! *whines* :P

**Guest(4): **Yeah, now I know haha I didn't know the meaning of "U" in that one so I asked lol I definitely knew "S" and "T" though but eh that was embarrassing question to ask especially during my age. :P and we'll be getting to that part sooner enough, my friend. Hope you'd be patient with me!

**Chloe-Sullivan14:** Whaaaat? It's a decent movie XD

Anyways guys, I really wish you'd specify yourselves cause it seems rude to just call you "**Guests(number)**" when you have names.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I'm glad you like the last chapter! And thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm not really sure about this chapter so please forgive me for any mistakes. Just point it out and I'll correct them as soon as I can.

Kudos to **Lizlinx** for the suggestion of a kiss. Don't expect too much from this kiss though XD I suck at writing those things.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Sleep Over**

As soon as I entered my room, I sneezed.

Great… I knew I should have walked under those sheltered sidewalks but what's done is done. I just hope I won't catch a cold from this.

"Hey Kimmy Jin," I greeted my roommate who was surprisingly here.

She looked up at me with a pensive look before quirking an eyebrow and going back to whatever she was doing on her laptop.

I sighed. The girl's something alright. You'd think she'll warm up to me after being her room buddy for months, but no. Apparently, that was wishful thinking on my part. At least she respects privacy.

I decided to take a bath and after being in the showers for half an hour, I went back to my room—Kimmy Jin still facing her device—and lay down on my bed with my headphones on. Before I realized it, my eyes were drooping from fatigue of the day's events.

My eyes were shut and my body was in a relaxed state when I felt an added light weight on top of me.

"Hey there," a voice purred near my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine. I smiled to myself. I could easily recognize the owner of that voice from a mile away.

"Hey," I greeted back, eyes still closed.

I heard her chuckle before she nipped my earlobe lightly. I struggled to reign in my moan of pleasure at her actions since my roommate was still in the room.

"Hey now," I warned half-heartedly and she chuckled again. "Asian chick's still here with us," I whispered, slightly out of breath with her continued assaults on my poor ear.

"That makes it even hotter and more exciting, don't you think?" her husky voice replied back and it took all of me to not give in to temptation.

"But baby, she's going to kill us," I whined pathetically and she once again chuckled at my poor attempts of delaying the inevitable.

"Don't worry. She has her earphones on," she reasoned out. I cracked an eye open towards Kimmy Jin's desk, and sure enough, she really did have her earphones on—with the added bonus of her back facing towards us. She probably put two and two together and wanted to save herself from any… unwanted noise. Such a smart roommate I have.

I grinned internally and looked back to come in contact with my girl's slightly darker and dilated azure eyes.

I laughed lightly. "Now this is a surprise. Chloe Beale is right for on—"

My words got cut off since Chloe's lips swiftly dived into mine hungrily as she kept me tucked between my bed and her sexy self.

I tried to stifle my moan—I honestly did—but the sensual grinding of Chloe's hips, the taste of her lips and her body pressed deliciously firm against me was just too much.

I felt her tongue lick my lower lip slowly for entrance, and who was I to deny her? But of course, seeing as I am a natural born rebel at heart, I ignored her request and just kissed her all the while placing one of my hands on her hair before tugging gently on it and the other on her hips.

I smiled into the kiss when I heard Chloe's grunt of disapproval. She pulled away from me and I lazily opened my closed lids to look at her.

Sure enough, her arms were crossed on her chest as she glared down at me. I smirked at the sight.

"What's wron—?" I didn't get to finish my question however since Chloe suddenly tickled my really sensitive sides.

I let out a loud laugh and threw my head back. Howling and kicking, I struggled to say, "Chloe! Stop it! That ti—hmpf!"

My words died in my throat, an action accomplished by Chloe's eager tongue. Such a sly woman, I tell you.

After I recovered from the shock of the situation, I kissed back with as much fervor and battled with hers for dominance.

One of her hands then tangled in my hair and I found myself gripping unto Chloe's hips. The kiss became more heated and I felt Chloe's warm hand on my stomach causing another shiver of pleasure to run through me.

I felt Chloe smile and I just knew she was feeling smug right now. Oh, just you wait.

I was about to flip us over when pain shot through my back. I whimpered and Chloe stopped her kisses.

"Beca? What's wrong?" she distraughtly asked as she checked me for any form of injury.

I groaned and was about to reply when I felt myself being shaken hard, like there was an earthquake or something.

My eyes widened in horror and met with Chloe's confused ones.

"Bec—"

"Chloe, we've got to get out of here!" I exclaimed in a panicked manner and started to get up. But Chloe lowered me back down on the bed.

"Beca hey, what's the matter?" she asked in a soothing manner, unfortunately, it had no effect on my frenzied mind.

There it was again—a violent shake. I turned to my right and was greeted by a confused Kimmy Jin before I frantically searched for an exit. I really didn't understand why Chloe and my roommate were so calm right now. For heaven's sake, there's an earthquake!

"Beca, Beca, hey. Baby, please, look at me. Hey, calm down. What's wrong?" she cooed and rubbed my forearms.

"Stupid hysterical white girl," Kimmy Jin muttered loud enough for me to hear.

Normally, I would have snapped back but right now is of no normal situation. We have to get out of here. Now.

Another shake and I lost it.

"Earthquake!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as my body sprang up from the floor. What?

My brow creased in confusion before my gaze came in contact with a grinning Stacie, an amused Jesse and a troubled Kimmy Jin who looked like she was torn whether she should smile or not.

"Uh, hey guys. Why am I on the floor again?" I asked and got snickers and snorts in response. "Come to think of it, why are you guys here?"

My attention shifted when Kimmy Jin harshly sighed from beside me. I stared at her in confusion and she rolled her eyes at me. She glared at Stacie and Jesse who immediately sobered up from laughing when they noticed.

She faced me with an expressionless face. "She—" a finger was aimed at a wide-eyed Stacie, "—was banging at it like a mad woman Beca. It was a real inconvenience," she stated, as annoyance started to show on her face and words.

I really should have paid more attention but as soon as those words—_banging_ and _it_, to be exact—registered in my mind, inappropriate thoughts flashed through my head. I really did not want that image in my head but alas... My poor, unfortunate soul.

I could only stare wide-eyed at my now confused roommate.

Stacie seemed to know my line of thought since she was grinning like mad. And Jesse, well, let's just say, he'll catch up soon enough.

"What?" Kimmy Jin asked—partly annoyed, partly curious.

I motioned to answer but it seemed that my voice was nowhere to be found at the moment. I don't blame my voice though. After that kind of picture, I sure as hell won't be showing up anytime soon. I visibly shuddered at the thought.

"Beca…" my roommate hissed in a low voice. She is such a curious being, isn't she? Then again, so was I. I shrugged to myself. If Kimmy Jin wants to know then she'll get what she wants. I just hope she won't blame me for… corrupting her.

I was about to explain to her my—dirty—train of thought when out of the blue, Jesse's loud roar of a laugh broke through the room.

We all turned to his shaking form on the ground, curious as to what he found funny. He rolled for a good few minutes before he finally slumped sideways, one of his hands placed across his stomach. He had a carefree expression complete with a dopey smile. Giggles—he is such a girl—would occasionally escape his lips.

He grinned at me before shifting his gaze to a torn-looking Kimmy Jin. He smiled coyly at her causing my roommate to slightly fidget uncomfortably on her seat. Well isn't this a surprise…

"And here I always thought you are an innocent soul, Kimmy Jin," Jesse said.

Kimmy Jin's brows drew in together as she pondered Jesse's words. Finally after a few minutes of thinking, she sighed and stared hard on an unfazed Jesse. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you know what banging means?" Jesse asked with an amused smirk plastered on his face. I glanced towards my roommate's seat and sure enough, she looked like she was at her wits end. I wanted to intervene but this conversation was getting interesting by the minute. Stacie was chuckling quietly from the sidelines.

"Jesse, if you are playing games with me, I'm not in the mood for them. Besides, what is wrong with the word bang—" she cut off her rant and I snuck a glance her way. My brows shot to my hairline when I saw Kimmy Jin's face resembling that of a gold fish. Other than her scowls and even deeper scowls—of course, there were some smirks in there somewhere—this was the first time I actually saw another type of expression on her face.

She quickly shut her mouth close—I got worried if she bit her tongue in the process—and hastily made a grab for her things. "I'm going out," was all she said before she dashed out of our room in a record breaking time. Maybe I should recommend her to Guinness Book of Records or something. I could just picture the look of gratitude on those commentators' faces when they shake hands with me.

"Beca, why do you look like the Joker right now?" Jesse's voice woke me up from my little fantasy.

"Yeah Bec, it's honestly creeping me out," Stacie offered, shuddering a little. I glared at her. Really, my smiling face couldn't be that bad, could it?

I shook my head lightly to clear myself from any more weird thoughts and just offered a shrug to my brunette friends. I'd rather die than to let these two know of what I was thinking just now.

"Well whatever," Stacie broke the silence that filled the room and plopped herself down on my bed. Jesse took it upon himself to sit down on my desk chair, picked up a book that was on the table and started to read.

"Oh hey guys, come on in and make yourselves at home," I muttered under my breath and rolled my eyes at the two.

I plopped down beside Stacie and rested my back on the headrest. I was about to doze off again when I felt my phone vibrate from underneath my pillows. Huh, I wonder who it could be…

I dug it out and an instant smile appeared on my face.

_1 Message Received from Chloe_—it said as her lovely face came into view. If I had looked up, I could have seen the mischievous grins on my friends' faces but I didn't.

So with a little bit of eagerness, I opened it.

_Hey baby :) busy right now?_

I stared at it for a while, mainly because of the use of that term of endearment. I felt giddy but then I frowned in realization. Wasn't Chloe in class right now?

_Why are you texting me right now?_—was my reply.

I cringed. That sounded a bit harsh. So in an attempt to backtrack, I added: _Aren't you in class right now?_

Sure enough, I received a sad emoticon but after a while, my phone buzzed again.

_Oh totes, but we were given the rest of the class to ourselves_.

Oh, so the word totes does exist. I shook my head in amusement. _You are hopeless. Anyways, about this party of yours…_

_Yeah! *squeal* I'm so excited for it. Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy would pick you guys up later. Around 7-ish._

I could just imagine her trying to control in her excitement. I chuckled to myself. That sure would be a really adorable sight. After reading her entire text, I checked the time in my phone and mentally noted that Amy and whoever this Cynthia is would arrive half an hour from now.

_Might as well_, I thought and shrugged to myself.

Our texting went on for a while until my phone got snatched away from me.

"Hey!" I shouted, albeit annoyed with the interruption.

Stacie grinned at me before looking at my phone. And they thought I looked like the Joker.

Shaking my head at my disturbing thought, I held my hand out and said, "Stace, give me that back."

The only response I got was an even bigger smile that crept the hell out of me. She winked at me before throwing my phone to the side.

I swear my heart stopped beating, and I don't think it was for a good reason. I watched my flying phone twirling in the air before it landed safely at Jesse's open palm.

I breathed out a sigh of relief when Jesse grinned at me.

"Jesse… Don't you dare…" I threatened while giving him the scariest glare I could muster up. He stuck his tongue out at me—oh yeah, real mature—and began reading my text messages.

I made a grab for him but was stopped when a rock-like body collided with my back. I groaned in pain when I hit the floor, unfortunately face-first. I swore under my breath before turning around on my back and glared at a smiling Stacie who straddled my stomach like I was a horse.

Jesse stood up, settled himself above my head and bent down. He looked down at me with a playful smile and wiggled my phone near my face. My eyes crossed since the phone was near my nose but I snapped out of my daze and flailed on the floor, trying yet failing to get out of Stacie's hold while desperately reaching out for my phone.

"Ugh Jesse! Give me my phone back! And Stacie, get the hell off of me!" I grunted in annoyance at my two, without a doubt, irritating brunette friends.

They were laughing evilly at me and I growled at them. "Stupid friends…" I muttered.

"What was that Bec?"

Apparently, Stacie heard me and judging by the evil glint in her eyes, this won't end well for me.

My eyes widened in horror when she grinned down at me and wiggled her fingers.

I gulped and could feel sweat running down my sides. I brought my hands up in an _I-surrender_ manner. "Wait, wait. I didn't say anything Stace."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Right…" and tickled my sides ruthlessly.

My hands flailed in the air and I desperately tried to squirm out of her hold. But alas, today was just not my day. Jesse decided he wants in on the fun and pinned my arms on either side my face.

"You… are so… dead" I breathed out amidst my laughter. He simply grinned back at me.

We were so wrapped up in our little game—well, Stacie and Jesse's torture game really—that we didn't notice someone knocking on the door before it was forcefully banged open.

We flinched at the unexpected noise and simultaneously faced the now open door with wide-eyed expressions. I was actually surprised its hinges were still attached.

"Hey aca-bit…" Amy's rather loud greeting was short lived when she saw our position on the floor. And judging by her wide eyes, I don't think it's a good impression.

"I didn't see nothing!" she exclaimed while covering her eyes up. That snapped us out of our bewildered state.

We all rolled our eyes at her. That sentence didn't even make any sense.

"Uh guys?" we all turned our attention to a pink-haired woman. This must be Cynthia Rose.

"Let's go," she said before walking down the hallway like nothing happened.

_-xxx-_

"Hey! We're here!" Amy shouted into the apartment once we barged inside. What is up with her and barging in people's doors?

I was putting my coat on the hanger when I saw a flash of red round the corner. All air rushed out of my lungs when somebody tackled me to the ground. That's twice in one day, what am I? A bed? I must be really comfortable then since people keep jumping on me.

I didn't realize I was talking out loud until a familiar muffled voice said, "Yeah. You are really comfortable."

My brows knitted together and I frowned in confusion before I looked down. My frown turned upside down when I was greeted by Chloe's fiery locks. I brought my hands up and started brushing her hair.

To my surprise and delight, Chloe snuggled closer to me and tightened her hold on my neck.

I chuckled. "Hello to you too Chlo."

"Hey," was her muffled reply. I adoringly smiled down at her head and couldn't resist kissing her hair. I felt Chloe smile from where she placed her head—at the crook of my neck.

"Are you two going to stay like that?"

Chloe and I glared at the intruder and Amy held her hands up. "Hey now, Aubrey just sent me here to check on you two."

I raised my brow at her. "Now why would she do that?"

Amy shrugged and with a straight face, she answered, "Because she thought you guys were going at it."

I think I lost my jaw just now. "Dude seriously?! We weren't even noisy!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you weren't having silent sex," was all she said before walking back into what I presumed was the living room.

I stared, open-mouthed, to where she just disappeared into. I heard, more like felt, Chloe's giggles. I faced her. "What's so funny?" I tried to keep a serious face but with Chloe's infectious giggles, my lips broke out into a huge grin and a few chuckles escaped me.

Chloe closed her eyes and lay back down on top of me while I chuckled every now and then and stroked her hair.

"Chloe?" I whispered after a few minutes of comfortable silence. She hummed in question and I reluctantly answered, "Should we join them?"

"But I don't wanna," she whined cutely and I chuckled. I kissed the top of her head one more time before gently nudging her to get up. As much as I enjoy our time together, I didn't want the others to think inappropriate thoughts.

Speaking of others… Who would have thought Aubrey Posen possesses such a naughty mind? Stacie would be thrilled.

"What are we gonna do anyway?" I asked as soon as Chloe stood up and released me from her breathtaking—and I mean that in a literal sense—hug.

She beamed at me, grabbed my hand before interlacing them then dragged me towards the living room where I could see pillows scattered everywhere on the floor.

Chloe walked towards what looks like a love seat and pulled me into it with her. I gazed around the room as soon as we got settled down.

"Do you like it?" Chloe whispered and I shuddered at how hot her breath felt. It reminded me of… Damn.

"Uh yeah, uhm, it's cool!" I stuttered out unintelligently and Chloe's breathy chuckle reached my ears. Oh good heavens, spare me the suffering.

"Yeah?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yeah, it's the first time I came inside your apartment and considering you and Aubrey are still students," I observed the place once more before I whistled in appreciation and made eye contact, "I'd say, you've got one hell of a place."

Another breathy chuckle from her and she was about to reply before we got interrupted by Amy.

"Hey guys!" she plopped down in between us and I could feel irritation creeping up inside of me. Behind Amy, I saw Chloe giggling behind her hand. "Here," she handed me a glass of… I sniffed it and scrunched my nose in disgust.

"Ugh," I made a gagging face, "what is this stuff? It smells like rotten egg."

Amy feigned an offended look. "What?! I'll have you know, that is the world's best tasting alcohol from Tasmania made by yours truly." With my blank look, she continued, "Hey now! If you don't believe me, just search it up!" She then faced towards Chloe while pointing at me and said, "I know I said I like her for you but she has got to get drunk…" she abruptly turned around and asked, "Wait, please tell me you've been drunk before."

I frowned then shook my head. "I've never really been a fan of alcohol," I explained when I saw the look of surprise on their faces.

"First prom, now alcohol? Geez Bec, are you for real?" Chloe asked me with a raised brow. I shrugged my shoulders before opening my mouth to reply. But…

"That's Beca for you!" Stacie joined in on our conversation after sitting on the arm of the chair and patting me on the back with three hard spanks.

"Geez woman, in case you haven't noticed but I have a spine back there," I hissed, rubbed my aching back then glared when Stacie just laughed at me. Wait.

"Hold on a minute," I leaned closer towards my friend and took a deep breath. I regretted it instantly when I was met with that same horrible smell. "Ugh, Stace, you're drunk! And we just got here!"

Stacie giggled and lightly pushed my shoulders. "I am not drunk. You're just having temporary twins right now."

I raised a brow at her. "Temporary twins?"

She nodded. "Yeah, they're on either side of you. Come to think of it, there are three of you to be exact. And you look absolutely alike. Is that even possible? You even dressed alike! Oh my gosh! You even have piercings on the same areas! How cool is that?!" she beamed excitedly, stretched out her hands and flailed them around to either side of me. I was guessing she wanted to touch these so-called twins of mine.

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. Stacie's such a dork when she's drunk.

I grabbed her arms and steadied them on her side. "Seriously Stace, how many drinks have you had already?"

Her face scrunched up in concentration before her face lit up like a kid on Christmas. She held out four fingers and proudly said, "Three!"

I sighed. She couldn't even handle her alcohol well. "You mean four?"

She shook her head in defiance then smacked me on my head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I grumbled angrily as I rubbed my throbbing head.

Another shake of her head before she disapprovingly said, "Shame on you Beca. We're already college students and you still don't know how to count." she chastised me.

"Speak for yourself," I murmured to myself before I felt a sympathetic pat on my back. I glanced back and saw Amy's look. I raised my brow in question at her.

She shook her head. "She's right dude. That was definitely three."

I looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious?"

Amy nodded her head. I looked to Chloe for help but she just grinned at me, stood up and sat down on my lap. Her hands snaked around my neck and mine instinctively went around her waist to keep her from falling.

"They're right baby. That was definitely three," she whispered before giving me a smirk. I gave her a disbelieving look. Partly because she just called me baby, and partly because she was taking the drunks' side.

"Chloe, are you for real?" I whispered back as I inched forward.

"Oh, I'm positive," she murmured again and I distinctively noticed she was moving closer to me as well.

Ever since our impromptu dance, I have had a strong urge to kiss her.

"Chloe…" I muttered when I saw her lips were literally a few inches from mine. My gaze alternated between her half-lidded eyes and her taunting lips.

"Yeah Beca?" she asked as she stopped an inch from me, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of my neck.

My eyes were slowly starting to droop and I leaned forward.

I was greeted with air however and a squeal reached my ears. My eyes snapped open and I turned to see Chloe wriggling on the floor with a clearly intoxicated Aubrey straddling her.

I would have smirked at the sight if not for the irritation I felt towards the blonde right now. Oh if only she wasn't drunk and that Stacie wasn't here, I would have strangled her by now.

"Aubrey," Chloe whined with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "get off of me."

I grinned. Guess I wasn't the only one who wanted that kiss. My smile widened some more when I saw Stacie, Amy and Cynthia Rose joining in on their fun.

"I saw that."

I jumped in surprise when I heard Jesse's mischievous voice. I whipped my head behind me and saw him smirking at me.

I eyed him and to my surprise, found out that he was actually sober.

He rolled his eyes at my scrutiny and handed me a box of pizza.

"Oh hey Chloe," he glanced behind me and answered my unvoiced question when I stared at him in confusion.

I looked back and found Chloe scowling at her friends on the floor, though I could see her lips twitching, trying to fight forming a smile.

I chuckled quietly at her and fixed her slightly disheveled hair. She faced me with a questioning look before beaming.

"So," Jesse drawled out from behind me.

Before he could continue however, I quickly said, "Want some pizza Chlo?"

Chloe looked at me curiously but eventually caved in. She reached her hand out towards the offering I held out, but I had other plans.

As soon as her fingers were an inch on the pizza, I retracted the box back. I grinned when she gave me a glare.

"Hey!"

"What?" I gave her the most innocent look I could muster.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked, glare still in place.

My grin widened in response. "Do what exactly Chlo?"

She scowled at me but her eyes shone with mirth. "Are you serious Mitchell?"

"Oh, I'm dixie chick serious Beale," I deadpanned.

Chloe gaped at me for a minute before bursting out into laughter. Soon enough, I joined her.

"Alright, what's the commotion about in here?" Amy said seriously as she snatched the box of pizza in my hand and secured it safely with her own. "You almost let these babies fall Beca. That would have been treason!"

I stopped laughing and stared at Amy who glared back at me. I raised my hand out in peace. "Alright, I'm sorry."

Amy's expression softened and her grin was back. She raised the box of pizza and exclaimed, "Let's get this party started!"

I scooted closer to Chloe and whispered, "Isn't it already?"

She chuckled before shrugging her shoulders and leaned back against me.

"I missed you," she said out of the blue.

I raised my brow at the top of her head. "But we were only separated for like an hour or two."

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

Her answer made me smile and we fell back in comfortable silence until my stomach decided to let itself known.

I blushed crimson when I felt Chloe's shoulders shaking. "Oh god Beca, that was priceless," she said in between laughter until her own stomach growled.

I snickered and dodged a blow my way. "Uh huh…" I stood up and looked down at Chloe's tilted head. I smiled at her. "I'm just going to grab us some before they eat it all up."

"Okay."

After battling it out with the drunks for four slices of pizza and two glasses of coke, I made my way back to Chloe.

"Hey."

"Hey," she beamed back at me. "Took you long enough."

I shrugged. "Yeah, have you seen our friends?"

She chuckled then patted the space beside her. I obliged and held out the plate. She thanked me, took one and ate.

An air of comfortable silence filled us as we munched on our food.

After a while, we were full and were now sipping our drink.

"Hey guys!" Aubrey greeted us which caused me to choke due to my surprise. Chloe rubbed my back soothingly and I smiled my gratitude to her.

I then raised a brow at Aubrey's direction. What was she excited about?

She grinned and I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine. This doesn't look good.

"Let's watch a movie!" she stated, practically bouncing on her spot. I groaned.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chloe whispered.

I looked at her curiously.

"You were shivering," she explained.

Huh, I never realized. "Uh yeah," I answered meekly but Chloe looked at me with a doubtful expression. She moved closer to me, wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled into the crook of my neck.

"Chloe?" I yelped in question.

"So you won't feel cold."

The rest of the guys showed up and Aubrey started fumbling with the DVD player while Jesse chose from the stack of CDs.

I sighed in resignation as soon as the opening credits started to roll.

"Hey? What's wrong?" Chloe whispered to me and her breath hit my bare collarbone.

I bit the inside of my cheek from moaning out loud and in a strained voice, replied, "Nothing."

She raised her head and looked me in the eye. I sighed one more time before looking away and mumbling a, "I'm just not very fond of movies."

"Excuse me?" she bolted upright and got loudly shushed by our friends. "Sorry." She said while offering an apologetic smile. She returned her attention to me and inched close to my face. "Okay, so now movies. But how can you not like movies?"

I gulped at how close she was. "Well uh, you know… Uh…"

She looked amused. "Beca…"

"Uh right, in English."

She nodded her head before snuggling up to my side again.

I sighed both in contentment and defeat at her actions. "They're just predictable, you know?"

She shook her head.

"Alright. Want me to point out some examples?"

I felt her nod her head as her eyes were trained in front.

"Let's see," I whispered and thought about what to say. "Take romcoms for example. I say it's predictable since the guy always gets the girl in the end. Or in horror films, how the ghosts or whatever scary shit is there always comes out when scary background music plays. Stuff like that…"

She hummed thoughtfully and snuggled closer to me. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed her closer to me.

"They're not always predictable you know?"

I chuckled. "No, I don't."

She stayed silent so I nudged her to continue. "I can sense something off in that sentence Chlo."

She craned her neck and made eye contact with me. She murmured, "But why don't you really like movies Beca?"

I stared back at her and searched her eyes. I saw genuine curiosity in those beautiful blues and I couldn't help but cave in. "Because people tend to think life is a movie when it's not. Movies always say you get your love one in the end but life…" I shook my head, "it just doesn't work that way. There is always someone who disapproves of their love. Problems are always there to intervene and break them apart. Life just isn't a fairytale."

"But don't you think it's worth it if you overcome all of those challenges? And whoever said life is a fairytale?"

I remained silent and gave her a curious look.

She smiled and took my hand in hers before interlacing them. "Movies are just like a summary of it all."

"A summary?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, a summary. It skips all the hardships in life to depict that in the end, love does conquer all. That and who in their right mind would like to watch a twenty-four hour long flick? Don't you think that's such a burden on both the audience and the movie's director?"

I chuckled at her explanation. "Smart ass."

She giggled. "And I'm pretty sexy as well," she finished that one with a wink.

I moved out from our embrace and playfully eyed her—in all honesty though, I was using the opportunity to check her out.

I noticed Chloe was starting to blush. I smirked at that. "I'd say."

She playfully nudged my shoulder before snuggling to my side again.

"Geez Chlo, you sure love to cuddle," I teased causing her to giggle cutely.

She nodded her head and said, "Yeah. But only to the ones I really, really like." She emphasized her point by curling more into me and squeezing me briefly.

My heart skipped a beat, or two, when she said that. I hummed in response before a goofy smile spread across my lips and turned my attention back to the movie and our friends.

Halfway through the movie, I felt myself becoming sleepy. "Goodnight Chlo," I whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Before I completely blacked out, I heard her say, "Sweet dreams baby."

I should really ask her about those pet names but right now, I wanted to sleep. I squeezed her to let her know I heard before I felt my consciousness slip from me.

* * *

**xxx**

Same drill guys :D

**Guest(1)**: Thank you, and yes. Beca just can't catch a break haha

**Guest(2)**: Thank you :D hope you liked this chapter as well

**Jo**: Hey Kuya (or Ate?)… And yeah, I'm from the Philippines. Cool, cool, let's be friends then. Handshake? :D

**Guest(4)**: Glad you think it's cute! :D Hope you liked this one too!

**Guest 3**: Hello! So you're from the Philippines too (well duh.. stupid me) thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it :D

**Pete**: Hi there. Yeah, they're both pretty dense huh? Lol :D

**Cheekymadom**: Hey! Honestly, this party wasn't part of the plan but ehh… Haha yeah, I think their obliviousness is frustrating some of you. :P

And yeah, I'm sorry if it sucked but… Sorry…


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for updating so late. Mistakes are all mine, so if you spot anything, just tell me.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Morning After  
**

* * *

I stirred from my sleep when I felt a hand gently caressing my cheeks.

"Mmhm," I groggily muttered when the same hand continued its delicate assaults.

After a couple yawns, some stretches and a small pep talk inside my head, I slowly pried my eyes open. _What? Who was that?_

The first thing I did was to stare at the white ceiling that got accentuated by the streams of light coming from the windows. One thing's for sure, this wasn't my place.

_Where the hell am I?_ My brows furrowed in confusion as thoughts plagued my mind. _And what happened last night?_

Just as I was about to go hysterical, I noted an added weight on my side. _Huh?_

I glanced sideways and blushed when I saw Chloe snuggled peacefully in my arms with her hand clutching my shirt just above my heart. _Okay what happened last night?_

I smiled one more time at Chloe's sleeping face before thinking back to why I was in such a position, not that I'm complaining or anything.

Just then, everything came rushing back to me. The party, the movie and finally I fell asleep on the couch. Chloe must have lain us down at some point.

I smiled just thinking about her and it widened some more when I stared at her sleeping face.

"You are so adorable Chlo," I whispered to her hair and kissed it.

I then glanced around and grinned big when I saw Stacie and Aubrey all curled up tightly with each other at one corner. This couldn't get any sweeter.

Swiftly and quietly, I took out my phone—made sure it was in silent mode—clicked on camera and zoomed in on the two before snapping a shot and sending it to Stacie's number. I snickered a bit just imagining how red Stacie would be when she'll open it.

I was in the process of placing my phone back in my pocket when an idea suddenly hit me.

I hurriedly scanned the room one more time to make sure nobody's awake. And after double checking that everyone was indeed snoring and out as a light, I turned back to Chloe and squeezed her shoulders.

I leaned near her ear and started humming a familiar tune. It wasn't long that I started singing softly.

"_Good morning, beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side_—" I peeked at her sleeping face and grinned at how peaceful she looked, "—_and when I open my eyes and see your sweet face, it's a good morning beautiful day_."

My right hand then clutched her left that lay on my chest before I traced patterns on it with my thumb. "_I_ _couldn't see the light. I didn't know day from night. I had no reason to care_—" I squeezed her shoulders once again and hugged her closer to me before shutting my own eyes to marvel at how wonderful her body felt pressed against me, "—_but since you came along, I can face the dawn. Cause I know you'll be there_…"

I draped her arm across my abdomen, "_Good morning, beautiful. How was your night?"_ I brought my own right hand to her face and caressed it softly, "_Mine was wonderful with you by my side. And when I open my eyes—" _Slowly opening mine, I smiled adoringly at her and held her hand in mine again,_ "—and see your sweet face, it's a good morning beautiful day_."

I resumed humming the rest of the song and all the while brought her hand up before kissing her knuckles.

"_What a beautiful day_," I sang into the silence, smiled behind her hand before—definitely a bold move on my part—planting a chaste kiss on her forehead.

I froze when I felt her stir under me. Only one thought came into my mind and it scared the hell out of me; _Was she awake the whole time?_

_Oh god, please no. Please, please_… I begged in my thoughts. _Please, please, please… _And begged some more.

I completely relaxed when Chloe only shifted closer to me, if that were even possible at the moment, and breathed out a sigh of relief. _Good, she's still asleep. That would have been embarrassing if she heard me sing._

My heart leaped in fright when I thought I heard someone's voice just now. I listened tentatively into the quietness of the room and craned my neck to look down on the floor only to see a kicking and mumbling Amy in her sleep.

I leaned in closer to her and strained myself to listen.

"_Bring it on crocodile! I'm the best wrestler in all of Tasmania_," was what she said as she kicked and flailed her arms.

My brows drew together in confusion at her mumbled words. _What in the world?_

"_Oh you want to join in on the fun mister kangaroo? Ha! Well come on then. I can take any of you down!_"

I chuckled lightly. The hell was she dreaming about?

All of a sudden, Amy's arms stopped thrashing. I got curious so I turned to face her and drooped a little bit—it was a miracle I didn't fall yet, really.

When I saw her, Amy had on a look of concentration. It was as if she was trying really hard on doing something before she broke into a really huge grin. But then that grin turned into a frown and her lips let out an exasperated sigh—really? I never even knew one could do that while they're asleep.

"_Oh gosh. Beca, could you go sleep with Chloe already? I can't believe you aren't jumping on each other yet_."

_Say what now?!_

Caught off guard with her sentence, I didn't notice I leaned a little too far during the whole thing. So when I flinched, I fell directly on top of her. Imagine my surprise when I felt my body got flung into the air like I weighed nothing at all while Amy stood up and brought her closed fists up in defense.

"Bring it on! Bring it on! I'm not afraid to use any of these babies," she said while twirling and punching and basically flailing in place.

I groaned in pain and everyone else woke up with a jolt when they heard the crash and Amy's loud words.

"What? What happened?" Aubrey said as she frantically looked everywhere.

"What's the noise all about?" Stacie groaned but then leaned on Aubrey's back and closed her eyes again.

"Stacie, get off me," Aubrey muttered, getting all flustered.

"I've got a bottle and I'm not afraid to use it!" Cynthia Rose exclaimed while pointing said object around.

"Yeah bring it on!" Jesse stated as he wobbly stood up.

"_Mornings are always a great time to take out somebody_," was what Lilly's lips seemed to portray.

"Amy, stop twirling," Chloe muttered as she rubbed the sleep off her eyes.

I would have laughed at their reactions—except for Lily's, that scared me a bit—but my back was sore at the moment so I could only let out another groan. That caught their attention.

"Oh my gosh. Beca, are you alright?" Chloe was up and by my side before I or anyone for that matter could even blink.

"Uh," a grunt of pain from me and she was about to throw a tantrum when I reached for her. "It's okay Chlo—"

"No it's not! Beca, you are clearly in pain! Who did this to you?" When she looks this mad, I guess I could drop the brave front and acknowledge that I really am in pain.

"Okay fine, it hurts but not that much." I chuckled quietly. "I never expected I could get thrown like that."

"Wait what? You got thrown Beca?" Jesse, who was now by Chloe's back, questioned.

"By who?" Stacie asked as she propped herself on her elbows, arms still on either side of a blushing Aubrey's body.

"Stacie…"

"Hush Aub, you know you like it," my brunette friend teased. Aubrey rolled her eyes but said nothing in return, a bashful smile on her lips.

"How cute," I said teasingly and got glared at by the two. "Easy now," I held up my hands before looking back at a concerned-looking Chloe. "Really Chlo, I'm fine. The pain would probably be gone after a few minutes. And to answer your question Stace…"

I trailed off. I wasn't sure if I wanted to reveal the culprit since Chloe's eyes flashed dangerously just now.

"Just tell us who did it shawshank and we'll beat the crap out of them," Amy declared while flexing her arms but stopped when her gaze landed on Chloe. In a high-pitched voice, she added thoughtfully, "On second thought, maybe Chloe's got that all taken care of…"

Oh if only you knew, Amy…

"Beca…"

I sighed. Chloe's not going to drop this anytime soon, is she?

I avoided everyone's curious gazes—especially Amy's and Chloe's—before mumbling the name of the culprit.

"C'mon short stuff, speak up."

"I said…" I mumbled again.

When I looked up, I saw Lily sighing while shaking her head. "Even I'm louder than her…"

With that said, everyone swirled their heads in genuine surprise to face her.

"What?" she asked defensively, probably a little offended by our reaction.

It was Amy who recovered first and with her arms up in the air and a toothy grin, she said "Well excuse me bitch, you didn't have to shout."

We all chuckled at the absurdity of her statement.

Chloe then turned back to face me, "In all seriousness though Beca, who did this to you?"

Apprehension suddenly rushed inside of me. "Promise me you won't hurt them when I'll tell?"

She bit her lip in contemplation and I had no choice but to demand from her sternly.

"Chloe…"

This time, it was she who sighed. "I make no promises."

"Fair enough," I shrugged before taking in a deep breath and scanned the faces in the room. Making eye contact again with Chloe to remind her of our little compromise, my gaze finally settled on a wide-eyed Amy.

The others faced her with shocked faces, all except Chloe who looked a little... purple?

"Amy, it was you?!" she exclaimed as she made to stand up but I reached out and encircled my arms on her waist to prevent her from charging on a statue-like Amy.

"What? No wait, there seems to be a mistake here," Amy's accented voice squeaked as she vigorously shook her head and hands.

"So you're saying my Beca is lying?" Chloe struggled in my hold and I had to tighten the grip I had on her.

"Geez Chlo, I thought we had a deal!" I stated breathlessly. "And stop struggling woman!"

"No Beca! Let me go! Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go!" she ranted as she tried to pull out of my way. Each pull getting stronger by the minute.

"I said no. Look, I am not letting you beat the crap out of Amy just because she flung me to a wall! Chloe! Guys, a little help here?" I asked everyone who seemed to watch the whole scenario unfold with amusement.

"Oh no way Becs, you're on your own," Jesse said as he stood up.

"Yeah, no way I'm going to deal with an angry ginger," Stacie declared as she snuggled up to Aubrey again. "Why don't we lay back down Aub?"

"What?" Aubrey whined but complied nonetheless.

Jesse chuckled and he walked towards the kitchen. "Well, let me see if there is anything in here that we can eat. Breakfast anyone?"

They all agreed and I couldn't help but curse under my breath. "Stupid good for nothing friends…"

"We heard that," Stacie's muffled voice said and I grumbled some more in reply.

"Beca…" Chloe warned from my front. I looked at Amy and gestured for her to go to the kitchen to which she immediately complied to.

"Chlo come on, please? Relax, baby." I cooed into her ear and reassured her that I'll be fine. She seemed to calm down a bit when I started rubbing circles on her sides.

Every so often, she would giggle softly when I'd brush by a particular side on more than one occasion. I grinned evilly when I figured out that this was her ticklish spot. I brushed that particular side again and louder giggles escaped her lips this time causing my grin to widen even more. "Oh," I taunted, "someone's ticklish…"

Chloe whipped her head to look back at me, her blue orbs flashing with panic for a second before it turned into a warning glare. "Beca, don't you dare…"

I smiled innocently at her. "Why Chloe, whatever do you mean?"

She must have seen the teasing glint in my eyes since her glare intensified. "Beca… I swear, if you so much as—"

My only response was to give her a wink and a coy smile before mercilessly attacking her sides with tickles.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed as laughter erupted from her lips. "Be… ca… Oh my," another round of loud laughs and she fell to the floor with her hands flailing about as I took the opportunity to straddle her lap, "go… Sto… p… It! Beh, ca!"

"_Yes_ _Chloe_?" I sang teasingly.

"Stop it!" she whined in between her laughs.

"Aww… Is little itty bitty Chloe afraid of tickles?" I teased and she smacked me square first on my jaw. I giggled as I shouted a defiant, "Hey!"

"Not my fault," she managed to say before her words got drowned out by her laughter once more.

I laughed merrily, enjoying how Chloe was writhing under me. Wait, that didn't sound right…

I froze mid-tickle when our promising position registered in my head. I glanced down and sure enough, Chloe was on her back with her eyes closed as she panted heavily, struggling to catch her breath.

My own breath hitched on my throat when I saw how sexy she looked when sweat trickled from her forehead down her face to her neck that disappeared when it came in contact with her shirt. I stared in admiration and complete awe when Chloe's eyes snapped open and glared at me.

I gulped nervously and gave her an awkward smile. "Uh…"

In one fluid movement, she flipped us over and now she was straddling me. I stared at her shorts before tracing up her stomach to her chest and finally came in contact with her mischievous eyes. I swallowed the lump that formed on my throat at how she looked. It was sexily predatory but dangerously evil at the same time.

"Chloe come on, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," I hurriedly said as I squirmed underneath her with my hands held up.

She rolled her eyes. "Uh huh…" was all she said before tickling me ruthlessly.

A loud bark of a laugh escaped from me once her hands brushed my sensitive spot. "Ch… lo… e! Okay, okay, I'm so… hahaha… –rry! Sor… ry! Pl—hahaha—ease… Chlo!"

"Say Uncle!" she demanded while halting in her assaults.

I couldn't help myself; I just had to give her an incredulous look as I heavily panted. "Are you serious? What am I? Five?"

She shrugged nonchalantly before tickling my sides once again.

"Oh my god," I exclaimed breathlessly with a hint of disbelief. "Yo ho we… re actual—ahahaha—ly serio… ahahaus?!

She toothily grinned down at me and I just knew there was no way in hell she's kidding.

I half-groaned, half-snorted. "Okay fine! Uncle!"

She smirked down triumphantly at me and I glared at her. She giggled and leaned down near my face.

"I'll get you for that…" I whispered after I had my breathing at a normal pace again.

"Yeah?" she muttered back.

I smiled cheekily and confidently declared, "Totally."

Chloe sat back up and raised her brow at me in challenge.

I smirked. _Oh it's on._

Before I could do anything however, something wet hit my cheek. My brows knitted in confusion as Chloe laughed at me.

"What?" I whined as she laughed some more.

She pointed to her own cheek and said, "You've got something here Becs." I could only stare at her confusion before I brought my hand up only to be stopped by the grip of her right hand.

"Here, let me."

She leaned down once again and I noticed that her eyes darkened a bit. She brought her thumb to my cheeks and grazed whatever substance was on there.

She brought her thumb up to her lips, my eyes following every movement like a hawk, and licked a white substance. "Mhm," she purred, "delicious."

My stomach churned and my throat went dry. I gaped at her and I felt my palms sweating. Damn, that was freaking sexy as hell.

"Hey lovebirds! Breakfast's ready!"

We both turned to face a smirking apron-clothed Jesse leaning on the wall frame with shocked/terrified expressions.

He chuckled. "I'd say, that was hot—" ever the charmer, "—but if you don't hurry up soon, all the food will be gone." He walked back to the kitchen, leaving the two of us blushing like mad on the floor.

We slowly faced ourselves and immediately diverted our gazes. Chloe looked nervous, which I didn't get to see often on her face.

I chuckled awkwardly. "Well," I drawled out.

Chloe threw me an anxious glance and I offered a reassuring smile in return. She's worried of what I would think. That's adorable but that aside, that look doesn't suit her at all. "Shall we?" I asked with a small laugh.

She beamed back and nodded enthusiastically.

Ah, there's my favorite redhead.

Chloe pulled me up with both of her hands, intertwined my right with her left and started to walk towards the small kitchenette.

* * *

**xxx**

Alright, so I decided to cut it there—I don't know why though. :D Sorry guys. I hope you won't mind if I'll answer to the reviews here.

**ChocolatMoosePi**: Thank you!

**Cheekymadom**: That's good news then! I was starting to worry lol but am I that predictable? *pout*

**CH**: Thank you! Oh so you love Aubrey? I'll try my best to do as you requested but I think that would be a bit difficult, you know? XD

**Guest**: Oops sorry ate. I didn't know (well duh, stupid me) but I'm happy we're friends now! I'm also glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

**The** **Sinking** **Ships**: Yes, yes it is. This chapter happens on a Wednesday so yes, prom is definitely near already.

**Cfoxsharp**: Really? :D

**Sarcasmsarcasm**: Glad to know! Haha I'm happy you liked the chapter

Thanks for reading guys :']


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hey, guys. I'm really, really sorry this took so long. Hope you'll be able to forgive me and that you'll still read this. And thank you so much for the reviews!

All mistakes are mine and I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Quite the Opposite**

"What are you guys doing?" I heard Chloe's amused voice say beside me.

I eyed with my own amusement Amy and Jesse who were struggling like little kids—they were fighting over a spatula for goodness sake—near the stove and Stacie and Aubrey who were acting all couple-y at the table. Cynthia Rose and Lilly were calmly eating their bacon and eggs while Jessica threw worried glances at the fighting—grown-ups—kids. I was surprised however when I saw Ashley's hand stroking Jessica's back for… comfort or reassurance that everything would be fine? I'm not really sure.

But since Jessica seemed so worried, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I squeezed Chloe's hands before giving her a smile and then walked towards the bantering Amy and Jesse. In one swift movement, I snatched the utensil from Jesse's hands. They glared at me and I mimicked their actions.

"Grow up you two and go sit down. I'll do the rest."

They glared some more before crossing their arms and huffing stubbornly while sticking their noses up in the air. I groaned in disapproval, and partly in annoyance.

"Now," I growled and pointed towards the table. I saw them flinch in surprise before they finally obeyed me with a little hesitance on their part.

"Damn kids," I swore under my breath before turning my attention on the burning pancakes. Swearing some more, I quickly grabbed a pair of mittens and hurriedly went to the sink.

"Stupid Jesse… Stupid Amy…" was all that came out of my lips while I busied myself in mixing more batter for pancakes. I was so focused with the mixing and my grumbling that I jumped in fright when I felt hands encircle my waist from behind.

"Eep."

A chuckle was heard from behind me before the person placed their head on my shoulder and a voice I knew too well whispered, "I didn't know you could cook."

I gulped, due to Chloe's hot breath and her body flushed intimately with mine. "Uh… well uh," I was stammering badly and I could just feel Chloe's body vibrating with laughter. My face immediately flushed red.

I heard quiet cackles from behind us. I faced our friends and stared daggers at them when they innocently ate whatever was left on their plates and talked with one another. "I hate them," I grumbled under my breath.

"Now, now Beca," Chloe tried to sound stern but the amused tone in her voice ruined it. I harrumphed childishly and decided to just continue cooking, trying and failing to ignore Chloe's intoxicating smell and our friends' occasional snickers.

_-xxx-_

After enduring a whole ten minutes of bittersweet torture, the rest of us silently ate our breakfast. And because Chloe sat beside me, I snuck glances just to observe—I swear, I wasn't being creepy—and concluded that Chloe's expressions while eating were absolutely adorable.

I choked on my pancake however when an unexpected elbow hit me on my left side.

"Are you alright Beca?" Stacie who sat across from me asked worriedly.

"Yeah... Just cho…ked on my food," I wheezed out in between coughs while Chloe rubbed on my back. I gave her a grateful smile before turning to glare at an innocent yet smirking Jesse.

"What was that for?" I silently yelled at him—seriously, I didn't know that was even possible.

He shrugged before pointing below. Instinctively, I looked down then quickly back up. My brow arched in question.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your toner," was all he said before devouring in one go his remaining pancakes. I, however, was left blushing from his words. Was I that obvious? And why did he just point bel… oh, oh! I see.

With that thought in mind, I scanned the room with frantic and horrified eyes. My posture was stiff for a moment before it finally relaxed upon seeing no one but Jesse had caught unto my actions.

"Becs?"

I hummed absently in response to whoever was calling me.

"Beca…"

I felt a nudge at my right side. I obliged and faced right to meet with bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, Chlo?"

I smile shyly at her and she beams back. "I just wanted to know if you had anything planned this afternoon."

My brows furrowed in thought. Mentally checking my imaginary schedule, I conceded, "None that I could think of. How come?"

"You are so old."

My brows furrowed in confusion before Chloe's words sunk in my head. "I am not!" I nearly shouted indignantly.

She giggled adorably before sticking her tongue out. Oh such an innocent yet devious act. She better put that tongue back in before I place that muscle somewhere else entirely. Okay, whoa, bad thoughts… Bad thoughts… But surely welcomed, isn't that right brain of mine? Absolutely.

"Beca… Beca! Are you even listening to me?" I'm positively sure that was Chloe's voice. I'd recognize that anywhere.

"I'm sure she is." Oh that was definitely Jesse's sarcastic tone.

"Why don't we pour some juice on her?" Was that Amy just now?

"Oh totally! That would be fun to watch!"

"Stacie…"

"What? Beca makes funny faces whenever she's angry, sad or whatever. It is a high form of entertainment, baby!"

"You're unbelievable," was all Aubrey had to say before she huffed in annoyance with a hint of mirth.

"And undeniably beautiful."

Another huff was heard but if I were truly aware of my surroundings, I sure as hell would've noticed a small bashful smile on Aubrey's face right after rolling her eyes in refute.

"Pretty modest too," I distinctly heard Jesse mumble from beside me as I continued to keenly watch Chloe's pursed lips.

"Shut it, Swanson."

"Or what?"

Wow, Jesse sure was brave today. What did I put in those pancakes again?

My attention then got diverted when I saw Chloe's lips moving again. God, how can one's lips look so flawless and tempting? I bet they taste heavenly as well. Such well-proportioned shape and it's naturally red in color. The very essence of perfection.

A flick to the forehead was all it took for me to snap back into reality. "Ow!" I exclaimed as I furiously rubbed at the aching spot. "What was that for?" I hissed at a smirking Amy.

"Oh don't be such a wuss, tiny—"

"Am not!" I cried out, horrified.

"—I didn't even hit you that hard," she said with an eye roll, a shrug and a mischievous grin.

My eyes then glanced at the offending object—a ball to be exact—before glaring at my Aussie friend. "I beg to differ!" I grounded out through clenched teeth, glare still intact. "Where'd you get that ball anyway?" I added thoughtfully.

"Eh," a shrug, "I have my ways," before resuming her eating as if nothing happened. I was about to lash out my irritation at her when I felt a weight on my side. When I craned my neck to the right, my gaze fell on curly red locks.

A chuckle deep within me left my lips. And when it was apparent Chloe had no plans of leaving my shoulder anytime soon, I playfully nudged her with said appendage. She looked up from under her lashes and my breath caught on my throat.

After that, she brought out her big guns. She pouted before whining out my name. I glared at her for a minute before relenting. That damn pout. Chloe squealed then gave me a smug smile before leaning on me once again. She resumed eating while I ignored the whipping motions my best friends were making.

"Get lost!" I mouthed to the both of them and simultaneously got a shrug as a reply.

Stupid, annoying frie—

"Beca?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna maybe, you know?"

My brows automatically furrowed in confusion as I ate my pancakes. "Whrt?"

Chloe sat upright and she gave me a funny look before an amused smile slowly showed on her lips. She scrunched up her nose and shot me a mocking glare. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Becs," she chastised.

I tried to act nonchalant about it but judging by the increasing warmth on my face and the smirk on our friends' faces, I was not doing a good job. I made sure to swallow my food properly before giving Chloe an impish grin and a shy apology.

"Now there's something you don't see every day! Isn't that right, Stac—ow!"

"If you still want to have functioning feet, I suggest you zip it, Jesse," I hissed under my breath and smiled triumphantly when his eyes flashed with fear.

"Right," he all but mumbled.

My smirk became a grimace however when I felt Chloe slap my arm.

"Beca…"

An unpleasant chill ran down my spine and I gulped nervously. Turning around slowly, my eyes widened a fraction when I met Chloe's narrowed ones. "Ha… ha, uh…" I cleared my throat,  
"…yeah, Chlo?"

"What did you say to Jesse? Did you threaten him? Cause that's not good at all, Beca."

"Jesse?" my gaze flickered to my grinning friend and I discreetly shot him a warning look causing his smile to falter. "What do you mean? Nothing, I did nothing of course, Chlo."

"Really?"

I wasted no time nodding my head frantically as I blatantly ignored Stacie's snickers in the background. I couldn't stop the smirk from forming however when Stacie's pained voice complained to Aubrey, presumably from whatever the blonde did to her.

"Okay," she drawled out. She eyed me suspiciously for a few more minutes before a smile broke out on her lips. "So I was wondering, since you said you didn't have anything planned for today, we could…"

"I'm sorry. What, Chlo?" I turned in my chair to face her fully and give her all of my attention.

"Uhm you see, there's this football game and," she went on to explain but she didn't get that far since Jesse shrieked from behind me causing me to jump in surprise. I abruptly whirled to his direction and gave him a glare.

He raised his hands up. "What?" he said innocently. Too innocently that I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion when he continued to hold his hands up as he smirked at me subtly. Why that little…

Jesse's smirk seemed to grow together with my annoyance towards the guy. He shook his head dramatically before ranting off, "Anyways, I knew you'd never know about this, Becs, since you're like against anything school-related but what Chloe was trying to say is that Barden's football team are going to play against our rivals, McKinley's Red Hawks, later this afternoon and—"

"Right, Jesse. Thank you for that," Chloe practically hissed from my right which successfully got Jesse to immediately shut up. Jesse and I exchanged nervous glances before I turned to my right and saw Chloe's irritated face. When our eyes met however, her expression softened.

She cleared her throat before sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. The action caught my attention and my eyes keenly followed the graceful movements, trapping me in some kind of spell. Heat suddenly filled my entire being and sweat started to pool at the nape of my own neck. Still captivated with Chloe's hands and her slender neck, my fingers twitched.

How I longed to touch that porcelain skin. To feel such warmth from under my fingers. If only…

I was vaguely aware that my hands started reaching out, that Chloe's lips were moving yet no sounds reached my ears, no words registered in my muffled mind. All I could focus on was how my body ached to touch anything that was distinctly Chloe.

I ignored everything around me all but my sole target—Chloe's neck. I tuned out my best friends' snickers and completely ignored everyone's baffled looks. I did however note Chloe's lips stop moving and morph into a frown. Her brows knitted together and her nose scrunched up a bit. Adorable.

My adorable redhead. Wait, my?

Her face said it all. She was confused, no doubt with what I was trying to do. Hell, I didn't even know what I was doing. All I know is that I had this sudden urge to do what Chloe's still hands were doing a few seconds ago.

Just a few centimeters more and—

A sliced apple flew across my head. What in the world?

"Uh, Beca? You might want to retract your hand back," Stacie's amused voice reached my ears. It took me a minute to register her words and when I did; my eyes grew as big as saucers. My whole face burned bright red and in vain, stuttered out whatever gibberish my mind provided my mouth at the moment.

Chloe's chuckle was all it took for my mouth to save me from further embarrassment. Her amethyst orbs twinkled with mirth while her lips quirked up into an amused smirk. I grinned sheepishly before averting my gaze, only to land on a highly entertained Stacie.

"Buzz off!" I growled silently.

She brought her hands up before continuing to eat. Still, her eyes were shining with mirth that all I wanted to do was control her food with magic in order to choke her or something, anything to distract her from what happened earlier.

Damn friends.

While I was busy cursing Stacie inside my head, I failed to notice Chloe was chatting away beside me until she pinched my arm, hard.

I yelped in pain and narrowed my eyes at her in faux anger while I rubbed at the sore spot. "What was that for?"

My perky redhead shrugged nonchalantly and bluntly said, "You weren't listening. I had to get your attention."

I stared at her, quite incredulous by her explanation. "By pinching me?"

Again, she shrugged.

"Well, it was that or smacking you in the head. Which would you prefer?"

Now that rendered me speechless. My girl's a genius, granted, a little bit on the scary, cocky genius side but whatever.

"I thought so. Now, football?"

I was about to question what the hell she was talking about but thought better of it when I saw her glare at me, her own way of challenging me to which I so do not want to confront right now. I racked my brain instead.

C'mon Mitchell. I was sure Jesse ranted about football earlier. Something about our own team competing against our rivals. With that thought in mind, a grin spread across my lips.

"I wonder what's in these pancakes…"

I rolled my eyes at Jesse's statement and promptly ignored him. Really, what's wrong with me grinning like a child on Christmas?

"I swear. Beca's smile always gives me the creeps," Stacie muttered under her breath which turned into a small grunt of pain. I smirked inwardly and telepathically sent Aubrey my thanks. Ha! Take that, Stace!

I then fully angled my body sideways to give Chloe my undivided attention. I offered her a silly grin as I proudly stated to her my inner musings then mentally patted myself on the back when Chloe beamed at me.

"That's right!" she gushed excitedly, "it's going to be like one of the biggest events aside from prom and well, I was wondering if you wanted to join me, I mean us! If you wanted to join us watch the game. You know, since it's going to be exciting and all that. But I totes get it if you don't want to since Jesse said you're not into school events and I'm rambling so I'm going to stop now."

Dead silence was what followed after Chloe's rather adorable speech. The others stared at her in amusement while I gaped at her in a mixture of awe and fondness. Her face flushed scarlet and she started fidgeting in her seat.

Could someone actually die from an overdose of adorableness? 'Cause I just know this girl right in front of me would lead to my demise or death—whichever you guys prefer.

Chloe fidgeted some more and I couldn't help the snort that escaped me. That seemed to snap everyone else from their staring and they simultaneously laughed.

Chloe jutted her lower lips and whined out a defiant, "It's not funny!" which didn't help her case at all since more laughter ensued. She crossed her arms, pouted and sulked.

"Aww, don't be shy about it, Chlo," I cooed as I ran my fingers on her hair. She perked up a bit and—dare I say it—leaned into my touch. "You are absolutely adorable when you ramble, baby."

The term of endearment slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. Chloe and I froze. Stupid, stupid, stupid… I just had to make things awkward between us, didn't I? With an apology at the tip of my tongue, Chloe surprised me by shyly looking at me through her lashes with an impish grin on her red lips.

"You think I'm adorable?"

_I think you're beautiful_, were the words that I really wanted to state but didn't dare say it out loud. One, because my playful best friends were in the vicinity; and two, I am a freaking coward so I settled with a hum as an answer.

She beamed at me before enveloping me in a crushing hug causing me to blush.

I felt Chloe shift in my arms before I heard her whisper near my ear, "Just so you know," a pleasant shiver ran down my spine with the huskiness of her tone, "I think you're adorable as well."

Pushing down the intense desire I suddenly felt, I leaned back—effectively breaking our embrace—and stared at her indignantly. "I am not—"

"She is not adorable," Jesse and Stacie exclaimed at the same time. I shot them a glare, tempted to stick my tongue out at them. They both shrugged before completely ignoring me. The nerve of them!

"Oh, I've been told."

I gasped albeit dramatically as I saw the megawatt smile on Chloe's face.

"You told me that during our first date remember?"

I think I just choked on my own spit. "D… d… d…"

"I think you broke her, Chlo," Aubrey's voice sounded muffled in my ears since my mind was somewhere far away. Plus, I was too busy grinning like a maniac at Chloe's words.

Said redhead's laughter soon bounced off the walls of the kitchen and effectively snapped me out of my reverie.

Clearing my throat—and for the umpteenth time ignoring my friends' sniggers—I faced the grinning Chloe with determination. I was really not going to give her any more ammo for another round of teasing. "Right," I drawled out the word, "about this game…"

Trailing off seemed like a good idea at the moment. I was still pretty awkward with what just happened, sue me.

Once again bouncing on her seat, my redhead bobbed her head enthusiastically.

Freaking adorable, I tell you. And since I was enjoying the show, I purposely didn't answer when those expressive ocean blues looked at me expectantly.

After a few minutes of silence, Chloe somehow got the clue that she won't be getting an explanation soon. So with a huff, a puff and a pointed look later, she sighed out an annoyed, "Well? What about it?"

I grinned cheekily, feeling triumphant upon bringing out another side of Chloe I undeniably adore—her impatience that revolved around something she wanted badly. Pausing for dramatic effect, my grin growing wider at Chloe's increasing agitation, I finally blurted out, "May I come with?"

She sighed out in exasperation and rolled her eyes jokingly. "Seriously, Beca?"

"What?" I innocently said, accompanied with a shrug, some batting of my eyelashes and my traditional smirk.

Chloe shook her head, the corner of her mouth slightly upturned. "I basically rambled an invitation to you earlier. That or you weren't listening at all."

She pouted and I could have sworn her eyes got misty. My smirk dropped instantly and I hurriedly stuttered out an apology, only to be cut off by a snort followed by a full-blown belly laugh.

Care to take a guess to whom that laugh belonged to? That's right. The one and only: Jesse Swanson. But of course, that rather endearing snort came from the redhead beside me who was busy holding in her chuckles. But soon enough though, every single one started chuckling sans my very own self.

Unbelievable.

I glared at each of them but softened my eyes when they landed on a quivering Chloe.

"Oh hardy har har, I'm glad you find me funny." I grumpily grumbled under my breath, poking intensely at my pancake as I stared daggers at it. The poor food probably didn't deserve such treatment from me but it was like the next best thing that couldn't get me into any more trouble with Chloe and any further embarrassment with my friends.

"Aww, Beca," Chloe cooed, her hot breath sending shivers down my spine that I desperately tried to ignore. "We're sorry but if it helps, I think you're—"

I sighed heavily as she trailed off. I knew the ending of that sentence. That damn adjective—adorable. Really, how many times do I have to remind each and every one of them that I am simply not adorable but a badass instead?

Another sigh escaped my lips at the thought. "Anyway, what about football?" I asked instead, hoping with all hope this would stir any more thoughts of me being—shudder—that…

"Oh yes!" I looked over at Chloe to find her bouncing on her seat. I smiled at her excitement. Now this here is what could properly describe what adorable means. "Do you want to come to the game with me?"

My breath hitched and my eyes widened in surprise. Did I hear that right?

"Beca? Beca? Jesse! Stacie! What happened to her?"

Chloe's frantic voice rang distantly inside my head. The same voice that sort of implied that we go together to this football game I could care less about. But wait… Did she want me to accompany her as her date or as her friend? Oh no, no, no, the latter would not do.

"I think you broke her."

A snicker, a slap and a whine followed that sentence.

"Oww! Now I know why Chloe and you are best friends, Aubrey."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uhh…"

"Burn!"

"Shut up, Jesse."

"What? You dug up your own hole."

"Want me to dig yours and throw you in it?"

"Now, now, Stacie. Homicide will not look good in your record, especially if you plan on marrying Aubrey."

"Who said the police would be able to tell that I'm the murderer?"

"Girl got a good point, movie boy."

"No one asked you, Amy."

"Psh, whatever."

"Could we please go back to Beca?"

"Oh yeah, well, what about Beca, Chlo?"

"Are you serious, Aub?"

"Uhm… yes?"

"Her eyes are like, glazed! She's scaring the crap out of me! What if, oh god, what if she dies Aubrey? I can't live without her!"

A sigh was what I heard in the silence after that little outburst. "You're being dramatic, Chlo."

"Dramatic?! Then why the hell hasn't she moved for the last five minutes!"

"Well at least she's breathing."

"Not funny, Stacie."

My mind then drifted off to more pressing issues. Chloe had to mean as a date, right? I mean, before she asked me, she was all fidgety and stuff. That has to mean something, right? Right?! That's it, I'm officially insane.

"…give her a minute then we could slap the living daylights out of her afterwards."

"Amy."

"What? Have any better ideas, ginger?"

"Yeah, how about you suggest ones where Beca doesn't actually black out?"

"Eh, it's the best I can come up with."

"Just give her some time, Chlo. It's Beca we're talking about here. I'm sure she'll snap out of it sooner or later. Besides, your question must have left her mind fried or something."

"Jesse's right. Beca's just processing the fact that you asked her to be your date in the football game later. And if she doesn't get out of it after a minute, I will personally bring her out of her stupid mental panics."

"Some badass she is when really, she's just a big softie."

I felt a gentle touch on my bicep before a breathy voice called my name. "Beca?"

Swallowing the thick lump in my throat, the fog in my mind cleared up when I came in contact with shining baby blues. "Yeah?"

"And she lives."

Glaring briefly at a smirking Jesse, I focused all my attention on the grinning redhead once again.

"So," her demeanor then turns shy as she gave me a bashful grin, "what do you say?"

"About being your companion—"

"Date, Beca. I want you to be my date to the game."

My heart skipped a beat, or two at Chloe's words. With an uncharacteristic megawatt smile, I answered a little too enthusiastically, "Sure! What time should I pick you up at your apartment?"

Chloe giggled cutely before running her hand up and down my forearm. Dear heavens, you may take me now.

"The game starts at three. You won't mind picking me up thirty minutes before it starts, will you?"

"For you, anything."

In my peripherals, I could make out Jesse and Stacie doing gagging actions but I ignored them when Chloe gives me a quick peck on my cheek before beaming at me as her eyes twinkled merrily.

Suffice to say, I was blissfully ignorant with whatever happened after that in the dining table since I was immersed with dreamy, happy thoughts.

It's a little over nine in the morning but I'm giddy with excitement. Nothing could ruin my day.

**~;~**

After deciding that tight black jeans and a fitting white shirt would do, I glared daggers at the wooden door of Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. Silly, I know, but I was hoping it would open on its own, seeing as I was full of nerves at the moment.

_Okay, Beca. You can do this. Nothing like that first date, err lunch out jitters. Nope, no sir-ry. You're cool. Definitely funny and you would impress Chloe with everything you've got. That's right! You got this, bad girl. Now, just bring yourself to knock on the damn door._

I haven't realized I was pacing at the front step while I got lost in my pep talk until the creak of an opened door and an amused voice reached my ears.

"I never knew your date was a canine, Chlo."

I froze mid-step, facing Chloe's conniving blonde best friend with wide eyes. "I am not a dog!"

The blonde snickered at my without a doubt red face as Chloe sauntered up behind her.

"C'mon, Aubrey, behave," she chastised and the latter had the decency to look slightly shameful.

"But I can be a bitch when needed," I finished with a smirk that quickly became a nervous smile when Chloe glared at me. Though my nervousness vanished once she started chuckling.

All was easy and light after that and we arrived at the field without any more embarrassing accidents on my part; like staring unabashedly and dazedly at Chloe as she rambles cutely on how excited she is about watching the game with me—Aubrey huffed faux annoyingly at this. Or like when I got almost covered with coke because I wasn't paying attention at where I was going what with Chloe blinding me with her smile and soft, accidental touches while we walk and talk side by side.

Yeah, totally not my fault.

Upon entering, I immediately spotted Jesse with his blue foam hand and a rather big goofy hat that resembled Barden's football mascot, a big bumblebee.

"Oh, hey, there's the queen bee."

Both girls turned to me simultaneously and gave me an odd yet questioning look. I gave them a small smile before nodding at Jesse's general direction.

I grinned and internally bloated at Jesse's confused face when he saw that my companions were shaking with laughter.

"I see Jesse's now the prime target for today."

"Holy crap, Stacie! Where'd you come from?!" she winced at the volume of my voice but if you asked me, she sort of deserved it. Ha, that's what you get for scaring the hell out of me. But she didn't have to know that, yeah?

"Damn, Beca, those are some lungs you've got there. Moving on, I came from the dorms; and I'm sure you're well aware of that already, so why'd you ask that?"

"Your sarcasm is greatly appreciated, Stace."

She beamed, actually beamed—DAMN—at me. "As is yours, Bec," she looked past my head causing me to grumble in annoyance at her for unknowingly pointing out my small stature. Another blinding smile before she chirpily greeted Aubrey and all but dragged her across the yard towards the still confused Jesse, with the blonde protesting weakly.

I turned to Chloe as she did the same and we both shared a knowing look. Really, if I were more honest, Stacie's toner's even clearer than mine. Then again, so was Aubrey's.

"Beca?"

I turned towards the source of the voice. "Yeahp?"

"Let's go," was all Chloe said before she grabbed my hand and all but dragged me towards our reserved seats.

Chloe enthusiastically gave Jesse a big hug and a chirpy greeting while I nodded my head at him. One, because I am not good with greetings; and two, I was busy squashing down the green-eyed monster jumping at my shoulder because of that hug. Stupid hugs. Stupid Jesse. Stupid jealousy.

I was hoping though that my momentary jealousy never showed but alas, if Stacie's shit eating grin and Jesse's smug smirk were not considered clues then I don't know what is.

Though all thoughts of punching any of my friends flew out of my head when Chloe held my hand and tugged me down to sit beside her. With that, the whistle blew and the game began.

**~;~**

I sighed for probably the umpteenth time ever since the game started. This whole thing was just one complicated mess, and don't forget to mention painful. Seriously, why do boys even play this game? If it wasn't for Chloe, I wouldn't even be here right now.

Another blow of the whistle echoed throughout the field and the referee went straight to the pile of boys on the ground.

"Ouch."

"Hm?"

I faced Chloe and gave her a smile before pointedly looking out at the field. "I wonder why they don't have any broken bones yet."

She giggled cutely causing me to grin big before shooting Jesse a glare since he was mocking me from behind Chloe.

"Just watch the game, Becs."

"But I don't even understand it!" I whined which caused her to giggle once again.

She rolled her eyes playfully and said, "It's because you're too focused with your mixing that you don't even give a damn about other things. Not that that's a bad thing since being passionate about something is good."

My lips twitched as I fought down a smile. A rambling Chloe would forever be adorable in my eyes but she didn't need to know that. Instead, as stoically as I could, I replied, "Gee, Chlo, and here I thought you like my mixes." I sighed dramatically, "Guess I shouldn't make you any more, should I?"

Chloe was in the process of protesting when a loud whistle sounded, signaling the end of the first half.

Suddenly, the crowd roared into cheers and both Chloe and I turned our gaze forward. There, walking towards the middle while holding a microphone was Tom and the rest of Barden's football player at his back, each with a rose in hand.

"Chloe," came Tom's deep masculine voice on the speakers. My eyes—and I bet everyone else's as well—widened in surprise.

"I've always watched you from afar and I—"

"Stalker much." I heard Stacie say but all my focus was at the nervous jock who was staring at Chloe with big hopeful eyes. To my trepidation, Chloe sat there stunned with an unreadable look in her eyes.

I watched horrified as I came to a conclusion as to how this would end and judging by my companions' faces, they knew as well.

"—have always admired you. The way you smile, how your eyes light up whenever you find something you like, how you do things in general, I've always admired them. And so, I'm going to take a chance and ask you, Chloe Beale, in front of all these people to be my date for the prom."

I felt as if he was demanding instead of asking with how his speech turned out. I would've laughed at that but the dread that I am feeling just wouldn't let me feel anything else. And Chloe being uncharacteristically unreadable wasn't helping my case either.

The crowd stilled, silence overtook the once noisy football field and all that could be heard was the whistling of the wind as everyone, especially me, waited with bated breath Chloe's answer to the request. But the silence proved too much to handle. So within seconds, I was up from my seat and did the one thing I was good at under pressure.

I ran.

I ran from their pleas—Jesse's, Stacie's, and even Aubrey's. The one that stood out though was Chloe's. But I had no plans of stopping.

I stand corrected. My day was officially ruined.

* * *

**x-x-x  
**

Again, sorry if this feels off but I haven't written for like a month or two. And I apologize if I didn't get to reply to your reviews. Oh, and I hope you won't hate me for this.


End file.
